Une question de pouvoir
by Nelja
Summary: Essai d'analyse de la relation entre Warren et Andrew. Slash juste un peu graphique avec jeux de manipulation. Edit : rajout d'autres oneshots sur ce couple, ambiances diverses : humour geek, dark, etc...
1. Une question de pouvoir

Fic Andrew/Warren, qui spoile jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 6. Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Yaoi, romance, essai d'analyse psychologique (sans intérêt pour qui ne connait pas la série). Warren en control freak. Je dis pas que c'est la seule interprétation possible du perso, et j'ai conscience que ça le rend assez odieux, mais franchement, ça se tient. Merci à Max pour ses explications sur comment marche le perso - elles ont vivement inspiré cette fic. Et toutes mes excuses au même pour avoir collé Warren et Andrew au lit ensemble - je sais que ça, ça colle pas du tout avec sa théorie. Ni avec la mienne, d'ailleurs, d'habitude, mais j'en avais trop envie.  
Merci encore au dialoguiste de "Seeing red" pour avoir mis dans la bouche d'Andrew la réplique "How could he do this to me? He promised we'd be together, but he was just using me. He never really loved --- hanging out with us." qui m'a convaincue que ce n'était pas moi qui délirais sur l'existence de choses douteuses entre ces deux-là.

* * *

Warren s'est rendu compte de tout, peut-être même avant Andrew.

Quand Warren le regardait dans les yeux un peu trop longtemps, Andrew devenait nerveux et détournait la tête. Et cela amusait Warren, comme une sorte de jeu. Un jeu entre eux, car Andrew semblait chercher le regard de Warren, juste pour pouvoir baisser les yeux, confus et gêné.

C'était du pouvoir. Et Warren a depuis longtemps été le meilleur pour reconnaître les jeux de pouvoir dans son entourage. Et il a toujours voulu les tourner à son avantage.

Au début, il ne comptait pas pousser plus loin que ce jeu de regards, avec quelques allusions, pour embarrasser encore plus Andrew, pour lui laisser soupçonner qu'il avait compris. Mais au fur et à mesure que leurs activités criminelles devenaient plus sérieuses, il sentait la peur et les scrupules éloigner Andrew et Jonathan de lui, et il s'est résolu à y remédier par tous les moyens à la disposition.

Il a joué au chat et à la souris, faisant sentir qu'il attendait une explication, sans jamais offrir à Andrew la possibilité de répondre à une question directe, pour qu'il se sente de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'Andrew se lamentait une fois de plus sur la mort de Katrina, ramenant des souvenirs que Warren aurait voulu oublier, ce dernier l'avait interrompu brusquement, sans plus réfléchir à une stratégie. "Est-ce que c'est si grave? C'est elle qui a voulu nous dénoncer à la police!" Andrew avait voulu dire quelque chose, et Warren avait rajouté, sans réfléchir, sarcastique et égrillard "Te serais-tu plaint, à sa place?"

Andrew s'était étouffé, avait essayé de protester ou de plaisanter, avait regardé Warren qui le fixait, et avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il avait enfoui son visage écarlate dans ses mains, pour ne plus le voir. Warren triomphait dans son rôle de metteur en scène improvisé et attendait des aveux, de vrais aveux de faiblesse.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu saches..." disait Andrew, implacablement conscient de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. "Je ne voulais pas... Je..." Warren l'avait laissé se lamenter un peu, l'avait laissé lever les yeux à nouveau, le regarder avec de grands yeux timides et paniqués, comme s'il attendait une sentence, un pardon ou une condamnation. Puis il avait renoncé à rire cruellement ou à prendre l'air dégouté pour faire durer le suspense, et il l'avait serré dans se bras avec la meilleure imitation de tendresse qu'il pouvait prendre. Andrew avait balbutié, et ses yeux avaient pris une expression d'adoration et de reconnaissance.

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'Andrew est dans les bras de Warren, la même expression le reprend, inchangée. Il murmure son amour à l'oreille de Warren, et Warren lui répond qu'il l'aime aussi ; c'est un mensonge, qui fait verser à Andrew des larmes de joie. Et maintenant, Andrew n'a plus peur, et il suivra Warren jusqu'au bout de son crime. Andrew a toujours eu besoin de règles à suivre, de quelques choses sur quoi s'appuyer, et lors des moments qu'ils peuvent passer à deux, au fur et à mesure de leurs confidences et de leurs douces discussions, Warren remplace imperceptiblement la peur d'Andrew par de la confiance, et sa morale par de la dévotion pour lui.

Warren lui peint un futur où il sera maître de Sunnydale, et où Andrew sera son second. Il voit bien que la clause sur le pouvoir plait moins à Andrew que la promesse qu'ils resteront ensemble, mais Andrew fait semblant, pour lui faire plaisir. Andrew est soumis et n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que de contrôler quelqu'un ; l'entendre parler de devenir puissant et de faire faire aux gens ce qu'il veut sonne terriblement faux, et cela fait beaucoup rire Warren, un rire intérieur, où il y a plus d'autosatisfaction que de moquerie, et même un peu de tendresse.

Parfois, une discussion les ramène à nouveau sur leurs séries préférées ; maintenant que Jonathan ne leur parle plus sans un air de reproche muet, même ça est devenu meilleur à deux. Ces sujets des discussion sont les seuls sur lesquels Warren ne parvient pas à faire plier Andrew ; il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais essayé sérieusement. Dans ces moments-là ils parlent plus librement que jamais, Warren peut se permettre d'être sincère, et il se rend compte avec étonnement que malgré la sombre manipulation qu'il exerce sur Andrew, il le voit toujours comme un ami, d'une certaine façon.

"Tu ne trouves pas que Ian McKellen était super en Gandalf?" demande Andrew. "Si", répond Warren, distraitement. "Le film était vraiment réussi. Bonne ambiance. J'ai voulu cet anneau pendant une semaine, quand j'avais douze ans, comme si j'étais dans ce monde." Andrew ouvre de grands yeux, et Warren craint d'avoir trop parlé. "Mais le film vient de sortir, non? - J'avais lu le livre, répond Warren atterré. Tu lis des livres, parfois? - Hum, je n'avais pas le droit de lire des bouquins de fantasy. Mon frère en achetait parfois en cachette, et je les lui volais dans sa chambre. J'ai lu mon premier grimoire de démonologie comme ça, je comprenais pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de scénario..." Warren est content d'avoir fait dévier la conversation. Oui, il a eu des désirs effrénés de pouvoir. Mais il a eu largement le temps de comprendre, depuis sa jeunesse, que cette histoire d'Anneau étasit une métaphore. Et - il pense - il a compris comment marchaient réellement les choses, maintenant. Il a compris que c'était possible, et pas seulement en imagination.

D'autres fois, Warren caresse doucement la tête ou la joue d'Andrew. Il sait qu'il lui suffit de très peu pour que la respiration d'Andrew s'accèlère, qu'il se mette à trembler et regarde Warren avec des yeux remplis de désir, mais il n'ose rien demander, maladroit et timide, et Warren savoure son incertitude et ses envies refoulées.

Warren se sent principalement hétérosexuel, et il sait qu'il pourrait tenir Andrew rien qu'avec des promesses, des mensonges, et des étreintes chastes, mais sentir le contrôle qu'il peut avoir sur Andrew lui donne envie de l'exploiter jusqu'au bout. Il a été très surpris de voir à quel point Andrew se soumettait, au lit, à des actes qu'il considère comme terriblement humiliants. Non seulement Andrew accepte tout sans rechigner, mais encore l'expression de son visage laisse entendre qu'il a toujours voulu le faire, sans oser prendre l'initiative, et cela excite terriblement Warren. Il se laisse emporter par ses fantasmes de domination, et le résultat est loin d'être aussi mécanique et ennuyeux qu'il l'aurait cru. Et quand au contraire, cette soumission joyeuse l'énerve, alors il se montre brutal, jusqu'à obtenir sur le visage d'Andrew un air de reproche malheureux - qu'il n'ose malgré tout pas exprimer. Warren adore ça, il redevient alors doux et console Andrew, qui retrouve sa confiance naïve et accepte ses excuse comme un cadeau. Warren sait maintenant qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner n'importe quoi. Tout en caressant Andrew, il lui dit "Tu es à moi.". Andrew hoche la tête, et Warren sait que c'est vrai. Il le savait avant ; mais il est meilleur de voir Andrew l'approuver. Il reste ensuite couché à côté de lui, et Andrew, épuisé, se plaint de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs de télékinésie pour ramasser les vêtements qui trainent par terre avant le retour de Jonathan, et ils rient ensemble, et Warren ne sait même plus si son propre rire est sincère ou pas.

Finalement, la satisfaction qu'il tire de cette relation surpasse encore l'intérêt qu'il y a à avoir toujours Andrew de son côté quand ils font leurs plans d'action. Oh, Andrew a toujours un frisson de rejet quand il est question de meurtre ou de crimes graves, mais alors il rencontre le regard de Warren, et rapidement il cède, et le suit en toutes circonstances. Et c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant ainsi, pour Warren : le jeu n'est pas d'être simplement obéi, mais de pousser les gens à vous obéir contre leur gré. Andrew ne veut pas vraiment abandonner Jonathan, mais il le fera pour lui, et pour être seul avec lui. Warren lui-même aime bien Jonathan, mais il commence à devenir incontrôlable, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un se fasse arrêter, en cas de danger. "C'est une faiblesse", dit-il à Andrew qui manifeste de la pitié ; puis il s'achemine vers le contrôle absolu qu'il cherche.

Car tout ceci est un jeu de pouvoir. Rien de plus.

Mais dans la vie de Warren, y a-t-il eu quelque chose d'autre?


	2. De la prévisibilité des réactions

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Fic sans vraie spoilers si vous connaissez les personnages, et avec un peu d'humour, cette fois, ça fait du bien. :-)_

_Dites-moi si vous voulez que je poste le reste de la collection !_

* * *

Ce jour-là, Warren avait rangé ses circuits, ses diodes et ses boulons. A la place, il avait sorti son matériel de chimie, et il était en train de travailler sur ses éprouvettes et ses becs Bunsen avec des réactifs aux couleurs bizarres.

Normalement, Jonathan et Andrew auraient dû, eux aussi, travailler au Grand Plan de Conquête de Sunnydale (GPCS). Mais on ne pouvait décidément compter sur personne. Jonathan avait été contraint de rentrer chez ses parents pour participer au Grand Nettoyage d'Automne de la Résidence Levinson (GNARL). Ce qui était très certainement moins important que le GPCS, mais pas aux yeux de la mère de Jonathan. Comme Andrew, qui la connaissait, avait assuré que ladite mère était capable de faire irruption dans leur repaire secret si elle était contrariée, de tout chambouler, voire de leur ordonner de nettoyer, Jonathan avait été dispensé de Forces du Mal ce jour-là, et les deux autre l'avaient regardé partir GNARLer avec une commisération feinte.

Andrew, lui, était censé travailler. Mais il ne semblait pas avancer beaucoup dans sa lecture courante "Conjurations de démons à trois yeux ou plus" En fait, quand Warren se retournait, deux fois sur trois Andrew était en train de le fixer (ou de regarder les petites fumées jaunes qui montaient de ses Erlemeyer, pour autant qu'il pouvait savoir) au lieu de regarder les pages de son livre.

C'était vraiment difficile de devenir un Seigneur du Mal, songeait Warren, quand on était accompagné de boulets pareils. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient être utiles, dans leurs bons jours, mais...

Soupirant, il se remit à ses préparations. Comme prévu, le mélange des deux liquides forma un précipité, qui après évaporation se transforma en de nombreuses petites billes de couleur bleue.

Ca y est, ses pilules anti-gravité étaient prêtes. Avec elles, il serait aisé de s'enfuir ou de se déplacer en volant, peut-être pas aussi vite qu'un super-héros, mais en tout cas avec une vitesse bien supérieure à celle d'un déplacement à pieds. Surtout quand on n'est pas spécialement sportif. Il en aurait bien essayé une tout de suite, mais un doute soudain s'empara de son esprit : et si ça ne marchait pas?

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne fût pas conscient de son génie, mais enfin, dans toute expérience scientifique, il est possible de faire une erreur, et le seul moyen de s'en rendre compte est d'expérimenter. Après quelques instants de débat interne, il prit sa décision et se retourna vers Andrew, qui fit hativement semblant d'être plongé dans son livre. Mais ses efforts pour sembler concentré, et pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas remarqué du tout que Warren venait de se retourner, ne dissimulaient pas le moins du monde son air embarrassé.

"Andrew." Ce dernier sursauta quand Warren l'interpella "Ferme les yeux."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Andrew, non sans avoir effectivement fermé les yeux. "Il y a une surprise?" Quand Jonathan n'était pas là et qu'Andrew n'avait pas d'honneur à défendre, il obéissait toujours aux ordres, presque avec joie (à part qu'il était toujours impossible de l'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers, mais certaines choses sont inévitables.) C'était bien agréable et confortable, pensa Warren.

"Ouvre la bouche. Fais aaah." Andrew s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas seulement pratique, c'était presque mignon, songea Warren. D'ue pichenette, il lui expédia une pilule dans la bouche, et Andrew l'avala tout rond.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Andrew ; et Warren eut l'imprudence de briser son secret technique en lui répondant : "C'est une pilule d'anti-gravité. Elle nous servira pour fuir si jamais nous avons un problème."

"Cool! Ca veut dire que je vais voler!" Andrew commença à essayer de battre des ailes - des bras - avec un grand sourire extasié.

Mais rien ne se passa.

"Il faut un certain temps de réaction." se justifia Warren. C'était n'importe quoi. Normalement, Andrew aurait déjà dû s'élever dans les airs, et Warren retourna discrètement relire pour la vingtième fois la formule qu'il avait mise au point et qui _devait_ marcher, avec une motivation nouvelle pour en trouver les failles. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin. Il fallait augmenter la proportion d'oxyde de cuivre. Là, ça marcherait probablement.

En attendant, il convenait d'expliquer la situation.

"Tiens, on dirait que je me suis trompé." dit-il d'un air décontracté. "Ca ne va pas marcher."

"Quoi?" Le cri indigné d'Andrew résonna dans la pièce. "Et qu'est-ce que ça va faire, alors?"

"Probablement rien." dit Warren en haussant les épaules. "Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois."

"Comment ça, la prochaine fois? Je vais encore servir de cobaye? Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois! Si ça se trouve, d'ailleurs, il n'y en aura pas parce que je vais me faire dévorer de l'intérieur par ta pilule ratée, et me transformer en petit tas de cendres! Ou bien, je vais muter et avoir des pattes d'araignée qui vont me pousser, comme dans "Earth vs the Spider"! Ou bien..."

Warren calcula les possibilités. Elles étaient quasi-nulles. Il fit taire l'inquiétude qui l'avait très vaguement pris, et se reconcentra sur son travail. Ce n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne, même en rajoutant le CuO. Certaines choses ne marchent pas, c'est tout.

"Ecoute." dit-il d'un air exaspéré. Il voulait calmer Andrew, mais ne se sentait pas assez dans son bon droit pour être plus autoritaire. "D'accord, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je renonce à cette histoire de pilules. je ferai des jetpacks, c'est moins maniable, mais au moins je suis sûr d'y arriver."

Mais Andrew ne se laissa pas du tout amadouer et continua : "Ou alors, je vais me mettre à voler de façon tout à fait aléatoire, sans pouvoir me contrôler, et je finirai en orbite! Ou bien je vais devenir tout mou. Ca serait bien si je gagnais des super-pouvoirs comme l'homme élastique. Mais non! Je vais juste me transformer en bloc de gelée tremblotante parfumée à la prune!"

"Mais non. Tout ira bien, je te dis."

"Mais si je..."

Warren voulait bien assumer un peu de responsabilité, mais là il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ces jérémiades. "Andrew." dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. "Ferme les yeux." Andrew hésitait, et il lui montra ses mains vides "Je viens de tout jeter. Ouvre la bouche." et Andrew le fit encore, nerveusement, en hésitant.

Alors Warren l'embrassa par surprise, profondément, violemment, et Andrew sembla se transformer réellement en bloc de gelée tremblotante parfumée à la prune.

Quand Warren rangea la matériel du petit chimiste et sortit les boulons, Andrew était toujours rouge profond sans pouvoir proférer autre chose que des bruits inarticulés.

Warren sourit de satisfaction. Certaines choses marchaient toujours.


	3. Bonne nuit

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. La citation vient de "Dune". Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 7 de la saison 7._

* * *

"Bonne nuit" murmure Jonathan, avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Andrew aussi est fatigué. Mais il ne dort pas, pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bonne nuit, ici, à Mexico, dans le lit trop dur avec les cafards qui rampent contre les plinthes. Il ne peut pas non plus y avoir de bonne journée à cause la chaleur étouffante, l'air encore plus pollué qu'aux Etats-Unis, et l'impossibilité de lire des comics ou de regarder des feuilletons dans une langue compréhensible.

Et puis, il ne pourra plus jamais y avoir de bonne nuit, nulle part, parce que Warren est mort.

Il essaie de ne pas y penser, en se couchant. Parce qu'après, il ne peut plus vraiment dormir, ou alors il faut trop de cauchemars. Au début, il essayait de penser à des choses joyeuses, mais il y en avait trop peu. Alors, il a essayé de penser aux mauvais points de la journée, mais ça ne marche jamais, rien ne peut attirer son attention assez longtemps, il revient toujours à Warren.

Il se souvient que Warren était fort, plus fort qu'Andrew n'avait jamais rêvé de l'être. Quand il l'aidait à réaliser ses plans, il avait vraiment l'impression de participer à quelque chose de grand et d'exceptionnel, et il avait l'impression que sa vie avait un sens, qu'elle était utile - pas comme ces journées à Mexico, où tout ce qu'ils font est de survivre.

Ensuite, il se souvient des bras de Warren autour de lui, et de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il pleure en silence.

Il a essayé de se dire que Warren ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il l'a abandonné en prison au dernier moment. Mais ça ne marche pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être un mensonge, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, vraiment pas. Et puis maintenant Warren est mort alors que lui-même est encore vivant, il se dit que c'est plutôt lui qui a abandonné Warren que le contraire, et il se sent coupable d'être encore là, tandis que son estomac chavire et qu'il pleure encore.

Malgré la douleur que lui causent ces pensées, il soupçonne qu'elles ne le hantent que parce qu'il ne se résigne pas à les abandonner. Il veut penser encore à lui. Il aurait l'impression de le trahir, sinon. Après tout, il lui avait juré qu'il serait à lui pour toujours, et il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit plus vrai, juste parce que Warren ne sera plus jamais là...

"Je parie que tu penses à moi."

Andrew se fige en entendant cette voix, et cela doit être un rêve - peut-être s'est-il endormi sans s'en apercevoir. Ou alors un fantasme, parce qu'Andrew est très doué pour se persuader qu'il voit ou entend des choses, quand il a vraiment envie d'être ailleurs, même si ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'ose pas tourner la tête. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir imaginer le visage de Warren correctement. Ou, si c'est un rêve, il a peur de se retrouver en face de son cadavre écorché, comme cela lui est arrivé une fois. Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes.

"Warren..." murmura-t-il. Car c'est indéniablement lui, bien que sa raison lui crie autre chose "Tu n'es pas... mort?"

"Techniquement, si." répond Warren. Il recule quand Andrew essaie de lui toucher la joue. "On peut considérer que je suis un fantôme. Et je n'ai pas de forme matérielle."

Andrew pose la seule question qui importe "Tu vas rester?"

Le sourire sûr de lui de Warren n'a pas changé, et Andrew se retient de lui dire que pour la forme matérielle ce n'est pas grave, ils peuvent faire semblant, en pouvant voir et entendre Warren il arrivera si facilement à avoir l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, d'ailleurs il en a déjà des frissons dans tout le corps rien que d'y penser. Mais c'est finalement Warren qui parle "Pas tout le temps. Je reviendrai, oui. Mais j'ai mieux à proposer."

"Quoi?" demande Andrew, encore un peu effrayé.

"Nous pouvons devenir des dieux." lui souffle Warren. "Nous pouvons être ensemble éternellement."

Andrew se remet à penser que c'est un rêve. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop beau.

"Pour cela." continue Warren, "j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Bien sûr!" s'exclame Andrew. "J'adorerais t'aider. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais bien."

Warren sourit, d'un air satisfait. "Oui. Je sais. Je n'en doute pas. mais ce que je te demande est difficile." Andrew hoche la tête, attendant plus.

"Après quelques préparatifs, il faudra revenir à Sunnydale."

Andrew sursaute. "Hein? Mais la police? La tueuse? Et... la sorcière?"

"La garce de sorcière s'est calmée." répond Warren. "Et pour le reste, tu n'y resteras pas assez longtemps pour t'en préoccuper. "Il faudra que tu y emmènes Jonathan. Trouve un prétexte ; il a autant envie de rentrer que toi. Quand vous serez là-bas, dans un endroit que je t'expliquerai, il faudra que tu tues Jonathan."

"Quoi? Mais... nous sommes amis!"

"Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour lui." dit Warren. "La mort n'est pas une fin, ce n'est qu'un passage vers une autre existence. Sinon, je ne serais pas là!" Il sourit, et à ce moment, Andrew se dit qu'en effet, la mort n'est rien. "Et si le plan marche correctement, lui aussi pourra devenir un dieu, comme nous."

"Je vais lui dire!" s'exclame Andrew. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord."

"Non!" dit Warren. Il regarde le corps endormi de Jonathan, avec méfiance, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il se rassure en le voyant respirer toujours aussi régulièrement. "Il ne te croira pas. Il croira que tu as rêvé."

Andrew essaie de s'imaginer la chose, et c'est vrai que Jonathan ne lui a pas toujours fait confiance. Bien sûr, Andrew lui a caché des choses, de temps en temps, mais ça ne justifie pas tout. "Tu ne peux pas lui expliquer, toi?" demande-t-il piteusement. "Même si vous étiez fachés vers la fin, je pense qu'il te croira."

"Je ne peux pas apparaître devant lui." dit Warren d'un air séducteur. "Seulement devant toi."

"Pourquoi?" demande faiblement Andrew. Il espère que Warren va lui répondre ce qu'il lui dit justement "N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre nous, Andrew?" Il se sent soudainement très léger, comme s'il avait des petites ailes dans tout le corps, ou comme s'il pouvait respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"Alors?" demanda Warren d'un air plus impatient. "Feras-tu pour moi ce que je te demande?" Andrew n'est pas ravi de devoir repenser à un sujet qu'il a préféré déjà oublié. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouve le plan de Warren mauvais, mais tout de même, mentir à Jonathan, le tuer... Ca ne lui semble pas très moral. Et puis, il ne sait pas s'il pourra le faire. L'idée seule d'attaquer quelqu'un le fait paniquer.

"Répète après moi." lui dit Warren, d'un air pénétré à moitié sérieux "Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit a l'oblitération totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon oeil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là ou elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi."

Warren a deviné ce qui bloquait Andrew, comme d'habitude. Et Andrew ne répète pas, parce qu'il n'en a pas encore le courage, mais tout de même, cela semble si _vrai_ quand c'est Warren qui le dit, comme si, même avec son existence fantômatique, il pouvait faire devenir n'importe quoi réel, quand Andrew ne peut qu'imaginer.

"Je le ferai." dit Andrew. "Je t'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi." Il hésite, parce qu'il est encore timide "Je t'aime, tu le sais."

Warren sourit en acquiesçant de la tête. Et Andrew veut encore le toucher, il veut que Warren l'embrasse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour le convaincre de quelque chose, mais il se rappelle à temps qu'il ne peut pas, et il se dit que les dieux doivent très certainement devoir se toucher entre eux, du moins de ce qu'il se rappelle de ses cours de mythologie et de quelques épisodes d"Hercule" ou de "Xena". Rien que pour cela, il ne peut pas hésiter.

Jonathan remue dans son sommeil, comme s'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

"Je dois partir maintenant." lui dit Warren. "Mais je reviendrai la nuit prochaine, pour te donner d'autres précision. Bonne nuit, Andrew."

Andrew se recouche, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il essaie de s'endormir vite, pour être plus vite au lendemain soir.

Ca a été la meilleure nuit de sa vie.


	4. Libération

_Allons-y pour le moment pas original : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy !_

* * *

Après un regard circulaire sur la planque bas de gamme constituée par la cave de sa mère, Warren constata : "Nous avons vraiment besoin d'argent."

Cette puissante pensée aurait pu être énoncée à n'importe quel moment, mais elle semblait plus pertinente encore maintenant qu'une fiole que Jonathan avait poussée du coude par accident venait d'exploser, répandant une odeur pestilentielle dans tout le sous-sol exigu, même au point opposé où Warren venait de se placer.

Jonathan qui combattait activement mais fort peu efficament l'immondice, armé d'un seau et d'une serpillère, acquiesça. Andrew, qui venait de revenir des étages supérieurs après avoir subtilisé une bombe de déodorisant, fit de même. Après quelques pschitts, il se pinça le nez, sans laisser savoir si ce qui le dégoûtait tant était la potion de Jonathan, le déodorisant, ou le mélange des deux.

"Il y a écrit "fraîcheur ensoleillée" sur ce truc, mais ça ne ressemble à rien. Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'odeur du soleil, je veux dire, si on pouvait en approcher un nez sans qu'il se fasse désintégrer. L'hydrogène et l'hélium, ça ne sent rien, je crois, mais peut-être que les rayons dégagés par la réaction ont une odeur? Ou bien il y a des atomes d'autre chose qui se font carboniser et ça sent le brûlé? Hé, on pourrait peut-être leur faire un procès sur la base que leur fraîcheur ensoleillée n'a pas l'odeur du soleil, et leur extorquer plein de fric?"

"Ca ne marchera jamais." fit remarquer Jonathan. "De toute façon, il faut déjà de l'argent pour intenter un procès."

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt revendre une partie de ce bordel?" proposa Warren, en désignant un tiroir rempli de machins occultes qui appartenaient à Andrew ou à Jonathan. "Je ne suis pas persuadé que tout soit utile."

"Hé, c'est pas juste, pourquoi pas tes affaires à toi?" demanda Andrew.

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de marché noir pour les pièces mécaniques, petite tête, et que si je revends ce que j'ai "emprunté" à la fac, ça se verra. Bon, ce masque, là, il a un quelconque intérêt?"

"Mais bien sûr, il sert à repousser les démons N'flakk!" protesta Andrew. "Si jamais un jour il en surgissait un, on serait bien malheureux de l'avoir perdu!" Il ne précisa pas que les probabilités d'apparition en dehors de fins du monde étaient d'environ une sur un million. Après tout, les choses qui ont une chance sur un million de se produire arrivent neuf fois sur dix, et puis les fins du monde n'étaient pas si rares que ça, à Sunnydale.

"Et la chose verte, là? C'est un truc magique, ou le cadavre d'un crapaud qui est tombé là et n'a pas pu sortir?"

"Un peu les deux." informa Jonathan. "C'est une espèce très rare de crapaud, le corps desséché sert pour les sorts de localisation."

"Et ça?" demanda encore Warren, désignant un pectoral en or qui aurait fait honte à Barracuda de "L'agence tout risques". "Ca a l'air de coûter un gros paquet de fric, et je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, même si en le portant je peux me faire suivre et servir par une couvée de démons crapauds!"

"Ca ne sert pas pour les invocations." dit Andrew, faisant soupirer Warren de soulagement. "En fait, le démon est à l'intérieur." précisa-t-il.

"He bien justement! Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour essayer de s'en débarrasser?"

"Mais il serait peut-être gentil, si on l'aidait à sortir... Après tout, les démons aiment bien être libérés"

"He bien c'est parfait! Fais-le sortir, et demande-lui un gros tas d'or, en paiement!"

"Mais d'un autre côté, après être resté prisonnier aussi longtemps, il ne serait peut-être pas de bonne humeur..."

"Ca me rappelle un conte oriental." intervint Jonathan. "Il y a un djinn enfermé dans une bouteille. Pendant le premier millénaire, il se dit : si quelqu'un me délivre, je le couvrirai d'or. Pendant le second millénaire, il se dit : si quelqu'un me délivre, je lui donnerai tout ce dont un humain peut rêver. Et pendant le troisième millénaire, il est aigri, et il se dit : si quelqu'un me libère, je le tuerai pour me défouler."

Cette histoire les laissa rêveurs.

"Warren pourrait peut-être faire une datation au carbone 14?" proposa Andrew.

"Peut-être que celui-là n'aura pas choisi les mêmes durées limites." objecta Jonathan.

"C'est vrai. Ou peut-être que le temps passe à une vitesse différente dans un pectoral doré." ajouta Andrew.

"Ceci dit, je ne vais pas attendre les deux mille ans nécessaires pour l'énerver." reprit Warren. "Soit on le revend, soit on libère le démon, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Alors?"

Andrew cogita quelques instants, puis arriva à une conclusion : "OK, je vais tenter le rituel pour le libérer, avec toutes les précautions possibles."

* * *

"Minuit moins cinq." fit remarquer Jonathan. Andrew fronça le nez.

"C'est bon. Encore cinq minutes." encouragea Warren. "Checklist?"

"J'ai prévu des bonbons à la pomme, pour l'amadouer au cas où il aurait faim. Et aussi, s'il s'est ennuyé, un jeu de cartes - on pourrait faire une belote. J'ai aussi prévu un scrabble."

"C'est tout?"

"Ah non, bien sûr, j'oubliais les amulettes de protection. Avec ça, il ne pourra pas nous blesser."

"Vaudrait mieux pas oublier. Tu fais quoi, là?" Andrew était en train de polir le pectoral d'un air absent.

"En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer..."

"Mais euh!" interrompit Jonathan. "Tu nous a faits venir à minuit, ma mère m'a encore sorti le couplet comme quoi si je faisais trop de jeux de rôles je finirais délinquant et drogué!"

"Et moi je suis en train de rater un film porno. Alors tu assumes, et tu fais ton petit rituel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous a faits venir? Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire tout seul?"

"He bien, j'ai un peu peur tout seul. Et puis, à deux, on ne peut pas jouer à la belote."

"Bon, de toute façon, il vaut mieux ne pas te laisser faire une bêtise, ou partir avec le fric." conclut Warren, exaspéré. Il consulta sa montre. "Minuit moins une." Andrew avait l'air résigné à tenter le rituel.

"Minuit, l'heure du crime..." murmura-t-il d'une voix qui essayait d'être effrayante. "Une main, armée d'une couteau, perce le coeur... d'un artichaut." Constatant le manque d'effet qu'avait sa blague, il se remit à vérifier que la hachette sacrificielle (prise dans une boîte à outils, mais ce n'était pas important, tant qu'elle était correctement plaquée à l'étain), était assez affutée. Il se coupa le doigt, grimaça et arriva à une conclusion positive.

Les secondes s'égrenaient sur la montre qu'il avait posée devant lui. Au moment où la trotteuse rejoignit les deux autres, il abattit la hache sur la pectoral d'or, le coupant en deux.

Un nuage de fumée soufrée vint compléter, de façon pas tout à fait plaisante, le mélange de potion magique et de fraîcheur ensoleillée. Et le démon surgit devant eux. Il était grand, vert et cornu - tout à fait le genre auquel on s'habitue, après quelques recherches sur le sujet. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, et sa bouche ouverte en un sourire laissait apercevoir ses défenses.

"Je suis libre!" dit-il d'une voix tonnante. Andrew acquiesça hativement d'un mouvement de tête. "Je saurai vous récompenser."

Warren prit les choses en main : "Au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce qui nous ferait le plus plaisir, une grosse somme d'argent..."

Le démon l'ignora et proclama d'un ton grandiloquent : "Je suis si heureuse! Je vais épouser l'un d'entre vous, et l'emmener dans mon royaume souterrain, où il aura tout l'or et l'argent dont il pourra rêver!"

Les trois garçons eurent un commun mouvement de recul, et commencèrent à évaluer d'un oeil nerveux la distance entre la démone et la sortie. Warren avait déjà commencé à reculer, quand le démon se tourna vers Andrew.

"Toi qui es brisé ma prison et qui est si innocent, unissons-nous!"

Warren et Jonathan n'avaient pas fini de pousser leur soupir de soulagement, qu'Andrew avait déjà sauté en arrière et tourné les talons. La démone se mit à le poursuivre, avec des gestes maladroits, comme si ses membres étaient ankylosés par un si long séjour en prison. Cependant, elle gagnait du terrain alors qu'il tournait en rond.

"Elle ne peut pas te blesser, avec l'amulette!" lui lança Jonathan d'un air encourageant.

"Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veuuuuut!" gémit Andrew. Arrivant au bout de la pièce, il fit un bond de côté. Fort heureusement, la démone ne put freiner à temps, heurta l'armoire, et reçut sur la tête un tas de trucs divers qui avaient été entreposés dessus quand on avait la flemme de réfléchir à leur classement, à savoir une maquette d'avion cassée aux multiples parties pointues, un annuaire de Sunnydale, une lunette de WC brisée, trois pots de confiture de rhubarbe et une boule à neige représentant la Statue de la Liberté. Elle reprit ses esprits, pour distinguer Andrew qui essayait de gagner la porte d'entrée.

"Peut-être que quand tu l'épouseras elle se transformera en jolie jeune fille." avança Warren, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil pour mieux regarder. "Et alors, ça sera toi le chanceux qui financera notre plan."

"Ce n'est pas le geeeenre!" La démone venait de faire un saut prodigieux, et d'atterrir juste là où elle lui coupait le chemin de la sortie. Ses quelques blessures dues à la population du haut de l'armoire ne semblaient pas avoir entaché sa bonne humeur, même s'ils rendaient son type de beauté encore plus exotique, voire discutable.

Andrew était face à elle, et essayait de reculer sans se faire remarquer, ce qui n'était pas évident.

"Je vous promets..." avança-t-il très vite, "que je ne suis pas du tout l'homme qu'il vous faut! Je suis incapable de tenir une maison, et je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus. je n'ai ni gros muscles ni Ferrari. Et - oh, je ne suis pas innocent du tout! J'ai déjà regardé plus de dix films porno! En plus..."

La démone s'avançait vers lui, essayant de l'enlacer de ses grands bras sans lui faire de mal. Andrew poussa un glapissement strident, avant de se retourner une fois de plus, et de se jeter littéralement sur un Warren choqué, et de lui rouler une énorme pelle en se ratatinant dans ses bras comme pour se protéger.

La démone poussa un rugissement de colère, cracha une fumée de soufre, et leva les bras. mais, au lieu de les abattre sur eux, elle eut un geste de désespoir, et gronda : "J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tous les mecs bien sont soit pris, soit homosexuels."

Puis elle sortit en courant, et en laissant échapper quelques larmes cristallines, et manifestement suffisamment acides pour faires des trous irrécupérables dans le lino.

* * *

"Tu l'as échappé belle." fit remarquer Jonathan en fixant la porte d'un air qui se voulait illuminé. "C'était à un fil ; comme toujours dans les missions dangereuses..."

Aucun des deux autres ne semblait partager son enthousiasme, ni ne vint le rejoindre pour la scène émouvante, et il se sentit un peu vexé.

"Andrew?" dit la voix de Warren, derrière lui.

"Quoi?"

"Les rateaux envoyés à des démons sont une chose. L'abus en est une autre. Lache-moi et descends de mes genoux. MAINTENANT!"

Quelque chose cogna le sol, lourdement.

Jonathan ne se retourna pas. Surtout après ses frayeurs de la soirée, il y avait des images mentales sont il n'avait pas besoin.


	5. Marionnettes

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Il y a peut-être trop de redites par rapport au premier chapitre ? J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. C'était pour des gens qui ne l'avaient pas lu, à la base... Plutôt sombre._

* * *

Les gens sont connectés entre eux par des liens invisibles, mais plus solides que des chaînes. Ils les appellent des sentiments, et ils en sont fiers. Chacun est encombré par ces liens qui l'entraînent ou le retiennent, et Warren ne fait pas exception. Mais lui peut les voir.

Il n'en est pas libre pour autant. Toujours, il est lié par la rancoeur qu'il a envers ses anciens persécuteurs au collège et au lycée, par la fascination et l'obsession qu'il a pour Katrina. Mais il sait, il est lucide, et il pourrait résister, peut-être, en cas de nécessité absolue.

Et surtout, il sait manier les liens des autres.

Il sait exploiter les faiblesses de ceux qu'il observe. Il peut dire toujours la phrase qui blesse, parfois celle qui convainc, et parfois même, en visant au hasard, il tombe juste, il déplace juste un peu le bon fil. Il commence à être habitué aux gens. Malgré leur complexité apparente, ils ne sont pas tellement plus difficiles à comprendre que ses robots.

Il voit quels sont les liens qui étreignent Jonathan, ceux de l'espoir et de la crainte, et du désir de reconnaissance. Il peut donner un coup de pouce au bon endroit au bon moment, pas trop tout de même, car il doit rester le seul à avoir conscience de la nature des relations humaines. Juste un graphe immense, un mécanisme complexe, un jeu de fils.

Et il a vu quels étaient les sentiments qui liaient Andrew à lui, même s'il en a été le premier surpris. Quelque chose qui a pu être rendu plus fort, plus irraisonné qu'il aurait jamais pu croire. De l'admiration, de la dévotion, des liens solides, de ceux qu'il n'est même pas délicat ni difficile de tirer.

Mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas intéressant.

Il y a toujours des moyens de rendre ce contrôle plus précis, plus sûr. Il est si facile de créer de nouveaux liens avec Andrew. Des mots mensongers, une caresse, un baiser, chacun lui offre un nouveau fil pour faire danser sa marionnette. Andrew le regarde avec des yeux égarés, soumis. Comment cela a-t-il pu être si facile de jouer avec lui ainsi ?

Comment cela peut-il être aussi agréable ?

* * *

Il savait à l'avance, bien sûr, qu'il voulait le pouvoir, la puissance. Mais son plan de conquête de Sunnydale et de vengeance contre ceux qui se croient supérieurs à lui - jolies filles, mecs cool - était froid et raisonné.

Une fille lui avait dit, une fois : "Pourquoi tu traînes avec ces louzeurs ? Tu sais que tu pourrais mener une vie normale !" Il lui avait ri au nez. Elle s'était offensée, mais ce n'était pas une bien grande perte, malgré ses forme généreuses. Elle n'avait pas compris que la normalité n'est pas quelque chose de désirable. Il ne cherchait pas à rejoindre les gens de ces imbéciles qui le méprisent. Il voulait leur prendre ce qu'ils avaient, leur faire réaliser qu'il était supérieur à eux.

Etre le chef (de fait, sinon de nom) de ceux qu'il avait recrutés était une gloire, une ascension sociale confortable, réjouissante - et, quand on voyait leur niveau, assez rassurante, il faut le dire. Cela le rapprochait d'un de ces personnages de livres ou de bandes dessinées, un de ces "méchants" qui savaient être cools sans se fondre dans les masses, ni se mettre à leur service.

Et pour atteindre leur but, de façon parfois mûrement pensée, parfois improvisée, il tirait les fils.

Pour ce démon qui voulait la peau de la Tueuse, une adresse suffirait, il le devinait sans vraiment savoir comment. L'entêtement, l'orgueil de son espèce les détournerait de son envie de les tuer. Ensuite, quel que soi le vainqueur du duel, cela les arrangeait.

C'est peut-être là que cela a commencé.

"Tu es quoi?" a demandé Andrew, déconcerté par leur salut inespéré. "Une espèce de... Jedi ?"

C'était un de ces fils qui servent à influencer les gens, relié à rien de particulier, lancé dans l'espace. Warren l'a saisi avec une réplique ironique et un sourire entendu.

Andrew parlait un langage qu'il comprenait. La Force des Jedi leur donne le contrôle sur les esprit faibles. C'est un de leurs moyens - et pas le moins classe - pour faire en sorte que rien ne se mette en travers de leur chemin.

* * *

C'est bien pratique, se disait-il au début. Si Andrew était à moi, ce serait un moyen facile d'avoir la majorité lors des votes, d'avoir un appui stable. Cela s'est en effet révélé utile. De plus, avoir des serviteurs dévoués est toujours élégant, pour un futur Grand Méchant, et il ricanait. S'il fallait feindre un attachement qu'il ne ressentait pas, eh bien c'était un faible coût à payer.

Mais la façon dont il joue avec Andrew maintenant n'a rien à voir avec un contrôle discret, une supervision pour s'assurer que rien ne se mettra en travers de son chemin.

C'est du pouvoir pur, qu'il n'exploite plus parce que cela peut être utile, mais parce que cela l'enivre.

Une partie de lui avait compris à l'avance que son pouvoir sur les fils était ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans sa vie ; une autre n'avait rien vu venir. Le pouvoir est désirable en soi, pas seulement pour se défaire des importuns et pour ne pas être entravé dans ses souhaits.

C'est pourtant ce que lui criaient tous les comics, les films et les livres qu'il a aimés sans finir de les comprendre. Que ce soient les pouvoirs de Jedi, l'Anneau de Tolkien, les talents des super-héros, tous les mythes modernes ne parlent que de pouvoir, et des deux faces qu'il peut prendre. Le côté obscur, ce n'est pas vouloir le pouvoir pour des raisons mesquines ou personnelles - ce qui arrive d'ailleurs très souvent aux "héros". C'est le vouloir pour lui même, sans raison, brut, sans tache.

C'est ce qu'il ressent quand, par amusement plutôt qu'autre chose, il fait naître à sa guise dans le coeur d'Andrew des joies, des douleurs, des désirs ou des interrogations. Quelques mots, un sourire ou un toucher subtil suffisent. C'est parce qu'il l'a lui, à ses pieds, qu'il se rend compte à quel point ce début est insuffisant, à quel point il veut le monde. Mais c'est parce qu'il l'a qu'il a pu comprendre à quel point la suite serait intéressante.

Il pourrait même libérer le gamin, couper les fils, lui dire qu'ils n'ont plus rien à faire ensemble. Andrew retomberait probablement, éteint, car il n'a plus grand chose d'autre ces temps-ci. Peut-être s'en remettrait-il, ensuite. Mais c'est trop tard. Plus Warren manipule Andrew, plus il se rend compte que cette quête du pouvoir en soi est un des liens indestructibles qui le mènent, lui. Il s'est emmêlé dans ses propres fils, laisser tomber Andrew ne le libèrera plus, lui. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu même en avoir envie ?

Ses désirs de pouvoir l'attirent irrémédiablement, toujours plus, peut-être trop loin, au-delà de sa propre sûreté. Il traîne Andrew derrière lui, sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuille ou ne puisse stopper le processus. Andrew ne comprend rien. Warren, lui, sait qu'il se laisse porter au mépris de sa raison par un de ces liens qui réduisent les gens en esclavage. Il s'en fout.

Peut-être sont-ils tous les deux des marionnettes, après tout.


	6. Jeu de rôles

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Pas de spoilers, tout public. Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un jeu de rôles... ben ça vous en fera une petite idée._

* * *

"Vous continuez à avancer dans ce grand marais puant pendant quelques heures, avec comme seule distraction les coassements des grenouilles. Puis vous arrivez devant une cabane bâtie sur un monticule un peu moins humide que le reste, entouré de quelques buissons. La porte est entrebaillée. Que faites-vous ?"

"Euh, on frappe à la porte ?" suggère Jonathan.

Ca semble une solution polie, mais peut-être peu adaptée à un monde peuplé de zombies, comme celui dans lequel ils sont en train de jouer. Andrew ne fait pas de remarques, mais il commence à se préparer psychologiquement à une attaque.

"Vous entendez un lent bruit de bas... Puis des bruits étranges, comme quelqu'un qui utiliserait des outils. Une vieille femme entrebaille la porte, elle est hideuse, elle a trois verrues sur le menton."

"Elle nous attaque ?" demande Andrew paniqué.

"Fais-moi un jet de perception... ah, tu ne sais pas encore ! Tu veux attaquer en premier, pour être sûr ?" La voix de Warren est engageante, mais Andrew n'a pas très envie d'être l'agresseur, surtout avec une sorcière qui pourrait peut-être lui faire pousser des oreilles d'âne ou pire. "Non."

"Elle vous ouvre, tout en vous regardant avec méfiance, et vous demande ce que vous venez chercher ici."

C'est le personnage de Jonathan qui explique à la vieille femme qu'ils ont besoin de sa magie pour affronter les zombies ; qu'ils sont venus de très loin chercher cette potion. Il n'a pas un très haut score en intelligence, aussi Warren lui fait recommencer longuement les explications. Pendant ce temps, Andrew se pose des questions sur ce qui va arriver maintenant.

Quand Warren est de bonne humeur, il leur fait habituellement jouer des scénarios emplis de rebondissements où ils terminent grands seigneurs, éventuellement maîtres du monde, et souvent maléfiques.

Quand Warren est de mauvaise humeur, il leur fait jouer des scénarios où il leur faut déployer toute l'habilité du monde pour que leurs personnages ne se fassent pas humilier à répétition, puis tuer pitoyablement.

Andrew commence vraiment à avoir le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui est un des mauvais jours. Peut-être est-ce le marais. Encore qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu encore à faire de jet de dextérité pour ne pas s'y vautrer. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé d'objet magique dangereux mais puissant, ni combattu de démon lors d'un exaltant combat, ni été remarqués par un seigneur riche et puissant chef d'une cour emplie d'intrigues. Ou alors, c'est tout simplement parce que devenir maîtres du monde ne va pas bien à leurs personnages.

C'est la faute de Jonathan, aussi ! Quel besoin avait-il de vouloir jouer un paladin ? Ensuite, on se retrouve à avoir besoin de hauts scores dans la plupart des caractéristiques, et si après cela on se retrouve presque aussi intelligent que son cheval... eh bien, ce n'est pas au joueur de se plaindre, mais plutôt à ses camarades.

Il est vrai que le personnage d'Andrew n'est pas des plus brillants non plus. Il trouvait cela très classe et mystérieux de jouer un barde, mais depuis que sa harpe a été brisée par le premier zombie venu, il se sent un peu inutile, surtout qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour en racheter une. Il se demande s'il devrait arguer qu'il à la compétence "siffloter des jolies musiques avec un brin d'herbe" ou plutôt essayer de se fabriquer un instrument de musique avec les moyens du bord. Un xylophone, par exemple. Du moins, quand ils seront revenus à la civilisation. Enfin, pas tellement la civilisation, mais un endroit avec des arbres, quoi.

Enfin bref. Andrew espère très sincèrement et très fortement que Warren n'est pas dans un de ses mauvais jours, sinon il pourra dire adieu à son xylophone, et à beaucoup d'autres choses. Bien sûr, Warren fait de bons scénarios, dans les deux cas. Pas comme Andrew, qui a l'habitude de mette en place une quête exaltante sans même imaginer à l'avance un moyen de l'accomplir et se retrouve tout gêné quand les joueurs ne trouvent pas non plus. Pas comme Jonathan, qui panique dès que les joueurs font quelque chose d'un peu inattendu. Warren est un bon maître de jeu. Le plus souvent. Andrew pourrait jurer que c'est vrai, même de la façon la plus objective.

Andrew est ramené dans le jeu par Warren en train de jouer la vieille femme. Il joue bien et raconte bien, c'est incontestable. Il branle la tête et prend une voix éraillée pour leur dire. "Jeunes hommes, c'est donnant-donnant. Vous voulez cette potion, et je suis capable de la faire. Moi, il y a quelque chose que je veux."

"Quoi ?"

"Ma fille a été ensorcelée !" hurle la vieille d'une voix criarde - Warren fait très bien la voix criarde. "Un horrible magicien l'a transformée en grenouille ! Je vous en prie, sauvez-là !"

"Ca, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir embrasser toutes les grenouilles du marais pour trouver la bonne." plaisante Andrew.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant, il prie pour que le juste contraire de ce qu'il vient de dire se produise.

Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas à s'identifier trop nettement à son personnage - qui d'ailleurs est beau, intelligent, sait jouer de la musique, et serait incapable d'invoquer un démon pour sauver sa vie. D'ailleurs, ça ne le dérange absolument pas quand son personnage se fait gravement blesser ; il y a toujours les sorts de soin. Il n'en dirait pas autant dans la vie. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'y a pas de sorts de soin. Ca doit faire mal. Alors que pour un perso, pas de problème.

Mais embrasser des grenouilles, c'est différent. C'est un peu... non, c'est vraiment embarrassant. Surtout devant des gens.

Et bien sûr, c'est justement ce qui va se passer.

"Vous avez bien deviné, jeune homme." lui murmure la vieille femme avec un horrible sourire. Enfin, ce n'est pas que le sourire de Warren est horrible, loin d'Andrew cette pensée. Mais sur une vieille femme, il le serait probablement. Et d'ailleurs, il est certainement censé l'être. Mais un sourire de Warren ne peut jamais être vraiment horrible.

C'est peut-être un peu handicapant pour un rôliste d'avoir... une certaine attirance pour son maître de jeu. Cela peut déconcentrer. Par exemple, cela peut faire oublier de protester vigoureusement quand votre camarade de quête annonce, d'un air peu motivé mais en prenant la pose, que oui, vous allez essayer de retrouver sa fille en embrassant toutes les grenouilles du marais. Tous les deux.

"Vous commencez à pourchasser les premières grenouilles." énonce Warren. "La vieille se tient derrière vous et vous supervise. "Bien sur la bouche, jeunes hommes, on n'est jamais trop prudents." Quand vous avez fini avec l'une d'entre elles, elle la récupère en disant qu'au moins, comme ça, on est sûr de ne pas se tromper en la mettant dans le ragoût de ce soir..."

"Y a que les français pour manger des grenouilles." gémit Jonathan d'un air désespéré.

Andrew sent que son devoir est de protester. Maintenant. Energiquement. OK, en geignant un peu.

"Mais on pourrait tomber juste du premier coup ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on ne tombe pas juste du premier coup ?"

"Les probabilités."

Andrew rappelle, à grand peine, ses souvenirs de cours de mathématiques, qui le rejoignent avec l'assistance inespérée de sa mauvaise foi. "C'est exactement la même probabilité que ce soit la première, ou que ce soit la dixième, ou la centième ! Dans tous les cas, ça pourrait arriver !"

Warren n'a pas l'air près à le contester sur ce point-là - ça ne doit donc pas être totalement faux. A la place, il lui tend trois dés à dix faces.

"Si tu as trois dix, tu tombes sur la bonne du premier coup. Sinon, ça sera à ma sauce."

La sauce de Warren ne sera pas forcément des plus agréables au goût. Andrew agite longuement, et superstitieusement, les dés dans sa main avant de les lancer. Mais il n'y croit pas vraiment. Tout d'un coup, sa belle foi dans l'équiprobabilité semble lui faire défaut.

Les dés tournent sur eux-mêmes comme des toupies avant de se stabiliser.

Dix. Dix. Dix.

"Yeah !" hurle Andrew, avant de se rappeler que s'il réveille les parents de Warren, ils seront probablement forcés de se coucher à minuit la prochaine fois.

C'est le meilleur jet qu'il ait jamais fait. Bien sûr, peut-être est-ce un peu dommage de ne pas l'avoir fait lors du combat final contre les zombies, ou lors de l'utilisation d'un anneau de souhait, ou lors d'un jet de sauvegarde après un blast de désintégration... mais bon, quand on y pense, aucune de ces circonstances ne l'aurait mis en situation d'embrasser des grenouilles.

"C'est bon." conclut Warren, reprenant immédiatement son air habituel, comme si tout était prévu. "La première grenouille que tu embrasses se transforme immédiatement en une superbe jeune fille. Elle noue ses bras autour de toi comme si elle n'allait jamais te lacher et t'embrasse passionnément en retour."

Jonathan a les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes - mais c'est le cas depuis qu'il a vu le résultat du dé.

Andrew se sent tout bizarre à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas seulement l'effet d'irréalité de "J'ai réussi un jet de dé de monstre." C'est sans doute parce que son personnage - tout distinct de lui qu'il soit - est en train d'embrasser une jolie fille. Ce qui, quand il y pense, ne lui est jamais arrivé dans la vie.

Mais peut-être est-ce plutôt la façon dont Warren le dit, parce que sa voix est si évocatrice et que ce qu'il dit ne lui resemble tellement pas et que d'un seul coup Andrew baisse les yeux, et ce ne sont pas de longs cheveux de jolie jeune fille qu'il imagine alors qu'il laisse le monde réel autout de lui se faire oublier.

Mais apparemment, il ne peut pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. Jonathan le regarde d'une façon qui laisse à penser qu'il doit avoir l'air idiot, et Warren reprend.

"La vieille femme enthousiaste commence tout de suite à préparer la potion. Sa fille déclare d'un air passionné qu'elle partira avec vous, que cela fait partie du sortilège, et la sorcière ne peut la contredire."

Peut-être Warren est-il de bonne humeur, après tout, pense Andrew alors qu'il l'entend décrire en quelque mots la préparation de la potion et les préparatifs du départ.

"La fille se jette sur toi en papillonnant des yeux, et te serre par le bras en te disant : J'espère qu'à la ville il y aura des marchands de belles robes, et de bijoux, et que tu pourras m'offrir ce genre de choses. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !"

Encore que... rien n'est moins sûr.


	7. Petites pilules blanches

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers sur toutes les saisons de Buffy, mais ne prend pas Angel en compte. PG-13, parce que c'est sombre._

* * *

Le médecin lui a donné des petites pilules blanches.

Andrew lui a dit qu'il était à Sunnydale lors du Grand Tremblement de Terre qui a détruit la ville, qu'il avait survécu par miracle, et qu'il ne savait pas si sa famille était partie à temps pour y survivre. Ce n'était que la vérité. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que ce médecin voyait un tel cas. Il l'a écouté gravement et lui a posé des questions.

Ce n'est pas si courant que ça, que quelqu'un écoute Andrew. Il a pu raconter tout ce qui lui manquait, sa maison et la ville elle-même qu'il ne reverra plus jamais. Il lui a même parlé longuement de ses collections de figurines et de ses vieux comics.

C'est plus difficile de parler des gens. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. C'est plus personnel, c'est un terrain plus glissant, mais ce n'est pas si courant que ça, que quelqu'un l'écoute.

Alors il lui a dit que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts peu avant le Grand Tremblement de Terre. Bien sûr, il ne lui a pas dit les circonstances, parce que ce sont des choses horriblement gênantes à raconter, et puis le médecin ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Il ne l'aurait plus écouté, ou pas de la même manière.

Et puis comme ça, il peut lui raconter comment la nuit dans ses cauchemars Warren et Jonathan viennent lui reprocher d'être encore en vie. Comment Warren lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir suivi finalement, comment Jonathan lui dit que tout est de sa faute, de sa mort jusqu'au tremblement de terre. Et comme le médecin ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, il lui parle de culpabilité des survivants, et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. Et bien sûr, il ne sait rien, mais c'est toujours agréable de se faire dire ce genre de choses par un homme calme, raisonnable, intelligent et diplômé, ça peut même faire illusion quelques secondes.

C'est à ce moment-là que le médecin, après quelques questions, lui a demandé si ça ne le gênait pas de prendre des médicaments - quelque chose pour diminuer les angoisses. Et Andrew a accepté avec reconnaissance, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Plus tard, il est revenu chez le même médecin, plusieurs fois. Il lui a dit que oui, ses rêves étaient devenus moins sombres, merci beaucoup. Et il lui a parlé un peu du reste.

Il lui a raconté les gens avec qui ils vivaient à l'époque du Grand Tremblement de Terre. Il lui a dit qu'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec eux, pas avec tous en tout cas, et que parmi ceux qui étaient morts, il y avait Anya, une des seules à être gentille avec lui. Et puis Amanda, qui au moins ne lui avait jamais crié dessus et savait jouer à Donjons et Dragons. Et Spike, qui était sexy et avec qui il avait même commencé à discuter très récemment, sur les beignets de courgette. Et le médecin a trouvé ça très triste.

Bien sûr, pour raconter ça, il a dû inventer une nouvelle version de l'histoire, sans démons ni vampires ni tueuses. Il l'a bien peaufinée, l'esprit de ses relations avec les gens y est (c'est le plus important) mais elle ne sera jamais aussi grandiose que la vraie. C'est celle-là qu'il a racontée malgré tout. Il ne veut pas parler des activités de la Tueuse. Parce que c'est un secret. Et surtout, parce qu'on ne le croira pas. Le médecin ne l'écouterait plus, ou pas de la même manière. Et puis, il lui donnerait peut-être de nouveaux médicaments, pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses. Et Andrew n'a pas envie de subir un traitement psychiatrique tout simplement parce que la vérité sur les vampires et les démons est souvent mal acceptée, surtout en dehors de Sunnydale, et maintenant partout puisqu'il n'y a plus de Sunnydale. Alors il faut bien inventer une histoire, même si elle n'est pas aussi belle que la vraie.

Et il ne faut surtout pas raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé et qui se passe réellement. C'est un secret.

* * *

Mais même si Andrew, maintenant, parle au médecin des amis de Buffy, il continue à lui parler de Warren et de Jonathan.

Il arrive à dire plus de choses, maintenant. Il lui a même raconté qu'il était amoureux de Warren, mais que s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux c'était trop peu longtemps et de façon trop confuse. Et le médecin ne l'a pas du tout regardé comme un anormal, ou alors il fait très bien semblant.

Il lui a dit que maintenant, quand il voyait Warren et Jonathan dans ses rêves, tout allait bien et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus. Et le médecin en a été très heureux pour lui, mais ça doit être parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, il ne sait pas qu'ils avaient raison de lui en vouloir. C'est un secret.

Andrew n'a toujours pas raconté comment Warren était mort, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se le rappeler, surtout que Willow n'est pas si détestable que ça, quand on la connait bien. Il n'arrive toujours pas à dire que c'est lui qui a tué Jonathan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur d'être jugé, vraiment, c'est parce qu'ensuite il faudrait tout expliquer sur le First et les vampires et les démons, et le médecin ne le croirait pas, et il lui donnerait un traitement pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses.

Andrew, bien sûr, n'en viendrait jamais à ne pas croire aux démons et au reste parce qu'il y en a eu trop dans sa vie ; mais cela pourrait lui enlever d'autres choses. Il y a des scènes qu'il aime beaucoup s'imaginer, ces jours-ci. Depuis que ses rêves ont cessé d'être sombres, depuis que Jonathan est son ami à nouveau, depuis que Warren lui parle et se moque de lui et l'embrasse comme s'il était encore vivant. Et peut-être même avec plus d'amour qu'il ne l'a jamais fait quand il était vivant, parce que maintenant les rêves d'Andrew ne gardent que la bonne partie de ce qui s'est passé.

Alors voilà, il n'a vraiment aucune envie qu'on lui enlève ses pilules blanches ou qu'on lui en donne d'autres, si ça pouvait gâcher les jolis rêves qu'il a maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dira rien sur les démons au médecin, même si à côté de ça c'est une merveilleuse personne.

* * *

Maintenant, quand il y va, il n'a plus grand chose à lui dire. Il lui assure qu'il mène une vie agréable, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas déplaisant de vivre avec les amis de Giles et d'aider quelquefois dans des recherches sur des démons. Il pourrait avoir l'impression qu'on le laisse là par charité, mais le sentiment de culpabilité est parti, comme beaucoup de choses, avec les petites pilules. Vraiment, si c'était possible, il raconterait bien les détails au médecin, ça lui ferait plaisir, mais il ne peut pas vraiment, toujours à cause du problème des vampires et des démons.

Mais il vient quand même le voir pour lui demander s'il ne peut pas lui donner à nouveau une ordonnance pour ses petites pilules blanches, parce que vraiment, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour arrêter, et le médecin prend l'air soucieux, dit qu'Andrew a l'air d'aller bien, mais il finit toujours par accepter.

Et c'est vrai qu'Andrew va bien, mais c'est vraiment grâce aux petites pilules.

Parce qu'elles diminuent ses angoisses, parce que pendant son sommeil elles transforment ses cauchemars en jolis rêves, et que pendant qu'il est réveillé elles font peser moins lourd la réalité sur lui. A la limite, il n'a plus vraiment l'impression qu'elle est plus réelle que les rêves, parce que sans la partie qui fait peur et qui rend triste, qu'y a-t-il encore qu'il puisse toucher ?

Et puis même quand il est réveillé il peut continuer les rêves de la nuit. Il a toujours été bon pour ça, pour s'imaginer des choses, pour s'imaginer que Warren l'aimait vraiment ou que Warren n'était pas mort ou que lui-même était un héros, mais maintenant c'est encore mieux, parce que la réalité est devenue trop transparente et inoffensive pour le rattraper.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il est en train de perdre toute lucidité. Mais ces rares moments sont ceux où il a assez de conscience de la réalité pour se rappeler que la vie qu'il a menée jusqu'à maintenant ne lui a laissé aucune envie d'être lucide et de se rappeler clairement les choses.

Alors il prend encore des petites pilules blanches, peut-être un peu plus qu'on lui conseille, mais pas beaucoup plus. On ne sait jamais, c'est des médicaments, ça pourrait être dangereux, et il n'a jamais aussi peu eu envie de mourir que maintenant.

Souvent, quand il est à moitié endormi et à moitié éveillé, le matin ou le soir ou dans les moments où il s'ennuie, il se laisse aller à mélanger la réalité et son imagination et ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Le mélange est vraiment merveilleux, parce que Warren est là, et Jonathan, Anya, Spike et Amanda sont là, et ils sont si gentils avec lui, et Warren l'aime vraiment, comme autrefois quand il était vivant - ou peut-être davantage, Andrew ne se rappelle plus exactement.

Alors ce n'est pas si grave s'il oublie de voir les personnes encore vivantes qui sont autour de lui, parce que de toute façon les personnes qui l'aiment le plus ne sont plus dans la réalité. Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a pas essayé de recontacter sa famille - après tout, il a assez de souvenirs d'eux. Ce n'est pas grave si on lui crie dessus parce qu'il a fait une recherche en retard - à quoi servent ces recherches, au juste ?

Il n'y a que quand il retourne chez le médecin qu'il oublie un peu ce monde de son imagination, et qu'il prend son air de personne équilibrée et normale, pour lui assurer que grâce à lui il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien.

C'est la vérité, après tout. Le reste est un secret.


	8. Peut être

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers pour l'épisode 13 de la saison 7 "Duel", i.e. "The killer in me"._

* * *

C'est Anya, bien sûr, qui lui a dit. Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses et qu'elle n'est pas du genre à les cacher, même quand ça fait mal. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui parle à Andrew, à part elle.

Andrew ne sait pas très bien comment elle a su, puisqu'ils étaient tous les quatre au camp d'entrainement avec Alex et Dawn, en train de vérifier que Giles avait un corps. Elle a peut-être écouté les conversations des potentielles. Encore que, Kennedy ne leur parle plus tellement depuis qu'elle sort avec Willow. Peut-être qu'elle a entendu Willow et Buffy en discuter, tout simplement. Ce ne sont pas des secrets, ici, sauf pour lui. Et Anya se met au courant de beaucoup de choses. En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas inventé une histoire pareille.

Elle lui a raconté, d'un ton léger, comment Willow avait failli se faire posséder par ce psychopathe de Warren - en rajoutant un commentaire sur tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire si elle avait été dans le business de la vengeance au bon moment, parce que vraiment, des mecs comme ça, c'est à vous redonner la vocation. Elle lui a dit, avec un ricanement qui évoquait plus une blague graveleuse qu'un conte de fées, que Kennedy l'avait fait revenir à elle d'un baiser.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres détails, mais Andrew ne les a pas vraiment écoutés, et tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est que Warren avait été là, vraiment là, pas seulement le First sous son apparence, pas seulement Willow dans son corps, à la suite d'une étrange magie, et qu'il n'était pas là pour le voir ; il a à nouveau fait tomber ce qu'il tenait en main, mais cela ne se cassait pas cette fois-là, et Anya s'est à peine moquée de lui.

Il a bafouillé quelque chose comme quoi il ne se sentait pas bien, et Anya a répondu qu'avec cette foule de potentielles dans la maison, personne ne pouvait se sentir bien, qu'il y avait probablement trop de dioxyde de carbone ou machinchose.

Il a ressenti un instant, de façon tangible, l'absence de Warren, et il s'est dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Anya, et que ça serait mieux s'il oubliait tout de suite. Mais bien sûr, on ne choisit pas ces choses-là, et son imagination qui s'était déjà tout de suite envolée a pris le contrôle de lui une fois qu'il s'est retrouvé seul et qu'il a pu pleurer.

Il a imaginé ce qu'il aurait dit à Warren s'il l'avait vu à ce moment ; sauf que Warren aurait probablement été pressé et n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de discuter des derniers développements de Star Trek : The next generation, même s'il y a certains points de scénario dont Andrew aurait vraiment aimé lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Andrew aurait pu dire à Warren à quel point il lui avait manqué. Mais peut-être que ça l'aurait ennuyé ? Dans tous les cas, Andrew aurait toujours pu se mettre à genoux devant lui et lui dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ca, il sait que warren aimait, il aurait probablement ricané, mais avec un air content. Et malgré tout ce qu'Andrew a dit aux autres sur son intention de redevenir Bon, il sait que ça aurait été la vérité, si jamais Warren avait pu vraiment revenir il aurait à nouveau fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment maléfique, pas comme d'agir pour Le First, pas vrai ?

Ceci dit, Andrew n'aurait probablement pas pu faire grand chose pour Warren, malgré son envie... il essaie de se dire que ça aurait sans doute été agréable de le revoir, mais qu'il aurait disparu, bien sûr, comme il l'a fait, et que finalement ça aurait été encore plus triste, alors que c'est mieux de ne pas avoir été là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf qu'une voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui demande ce qui se serait passé s'il avait embrassé Warren, à ce moment-là.

Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, si Kennedy a pu faire revenir Willow à ce moment, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire revenir Warren ? Parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il l'aime encore, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison, surtout qu'apparemment dans ce genre de conte de fées-là ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas un prince et une princesse.

Mais quelque chose d'autre lui dit que non, ça n'aurait pas marché, parce que lui et Warren restent un peu les méchants de l'histoire quand même, alors que Willow et Kennedy sont les Gentilles Héroïnes, même si techniquement elles ne sont pas très gentilles avec lui. Et aussi parce que Kennedy est très belle et courageuse, et en effet elle doit ressembler plus à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une princesse. Ou d'un prince. Enfin, peu importe.

Mais il s'imagine encore et encore qu'il aurait pu embrasser Warren et le faire revenir, et qu'ils auraient été heureux, et imaginer cela est terriblement doux, mais bien plus douloureux encore.

Et il voudrait penser à autre chose, mais il ne peut pas, en ce moment, alors il essaie d'imaginer la suite, ou bien d'autres versions, et il se dit que peut-être après tout Warren aurait été d'accord pour les aider contre Le First, parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il ait pris son apparence, ou pour sauver le monde, ou pour d'autres raisons... et peut-être même qu'ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour que Willow ne disparaisse pas et qu'il se seraient peut-être un peu pardonné, elle et Warren, et que tout le monde aurait pu être heureux.

Et c'est toujours agréable, et cela fait déjà un peu moins mal.

Et en fait, il rejoue cette fin parfaite encore et encore, parce que plus la fin sera heureuse plus elle sera agréable à imaginer, et surtout plus elle semblera loin de la réalité, de toute réalité.

Alors cela deviendra un autre de ses rêves merveilleux où Warren est encore là, et il oubliera la partie qui fait mal, il oubliera que peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, celui-là aurait pu devenir vrai.


	9. Slash

_Classé PG-13, parce que Warren peut être vulgaire, quand il veut. Pas de spoilers. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Ah, et je pense que les lecteurs comprendront aisément que je ne partage pas l'opinion de Warren sur le slash et les homosexuels, hein :-)_

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Warren, en trouvant Andrew sur l'ordinateur de leur planque. Andrew n'était pas connu pour programmer ; peut-être était-ce encore un jeu en ligne.

"Je regarde du porno !" s'exclama le blond en dissimulant ses fenêtres actives derrière une fenêtre vide. Si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi paniquée et emplie de honte, Warren n'aurait même pas jeté un oeil. Après tout, c'était une activité tout à fait normale. Mais là, Andrew avait choisi le moins bon moyen de détourner son attention, et sa curiosité fut immédiatement éveillée.

"C'est du bon ?" demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. "Fais voir."

"Non !" protesta Andrew. "Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas si bien que ça. Ca ne te plairait pas." Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, constata Warren, qui finit par laisser tomber la diplomatie et faire réapparaître les fenêtres cachées d'un raccourci clavier approprié et élégant.

Andrew, qui devait penser que sa main crispée sur la souris lui assurait une protection intégrale contre ce genre de fourberies, resta un certain temps ahuri, avant que son cerveau pas multitâche pour deux sous lui rappelle qu'il était horriblement embarrassé.

Warren, lui, était très déçu. Au lieu des beautés aux gros seins et aux cuisses écartées qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, tout ce qui se présentait à son regard réprobateur (outre quelques textes qu'il serait temps de fouiller plus tard) était un dessin, assez savammment exécuté mais ce n'était pas le problème, du capitaine Kirk et du docteur Spock en train de se _rouler une pelle_ de façon répugnante.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : Warren n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, à l'exception de ceux qui l'emmerdaient avec leurs tracts de propagande pédé, de ceux qui passaient à la télévision juste parce qu'ils s'étaient mis une plume dans le cul, des poètes chiants qui tombaient à l'examen de fin d'année, et de Larry de l'équipe de football américain. Après tout, si des gens étaient motivés pour avoir mal au cul pendant une semaine pour cinq minutes de plaisir, leur manque de bon sens ne concernait qu'eux. Sans compter que c'était toujours ça de concurrence en moins pour les choses vraiment intéressantes, pas vrai ?

Mais Kirk et Spock étaient... des gens normaux, quoi. Des héros, même. Pas des pédés. C'était tout simplement sale.

"Quelle est cette chose ?" demanda-t-il du ton de supériorité soigneusement étudié qu'il utilisait pour mettre Andrew mal à l'aise. Encore que, à ce moment précis, c'était sans doute de l'overkill.

"Euh, du slash..." bafouilla Andrew.

"Du slash ?" Le mot ne lui évoquait rien, mis à part des découpages sanglants à coup de hache. Or, personne sur ce dessin n'était en train d'éventrer quoi que ce soit (c'était d'ailleurs dommage, ç'aurait été plus intéressant), et cela semblait un peu exagéré pour désigner ce qu'Andrew risquait de subir par la faute de cette infâmie.

"Non, je veux dire, des fanarts et des fanfics !" Encore des mots inconnus. "Ca veut dire ben, que des gens reprennent des persos de chouettes séries, comme Star Trek ou Star Wars ou Le Seigneur des anneaux, et ils font des dessins ou écrivent des histoires avec, un peu comme quand tu as fait ce scénario qui se passait au quatrième âge avec le retour de Morgoth. Et puis c'est cool, on peut changer l'histoire pour faire gagner les méchants, si on veut, et puis..."

"Andrew..."

"Parfois c'est de la romance, tu sais, Mulder et Scully, depuis le temps que tout le monde attend qu'ils s'y mettent ! Et puis on peut faire ça sur n'importe quelle série, pas seulement les plus connues ! Ou sur des livres ! Par exemple, on trouve des fanfics sur La Dernière Licorne..."

"Andrew..."

"Il arrive même que ce soit sur des personnages mythologiques ou sur des vraies gens ! Des acteurs, des chanteurs, des... des présidents des Etats-Unis ! En fait, je suis sûr que rien qu'avec ce qui se passe à Sunnydale, Buffy et sa bande, on pourrait faire des Real People Fics, parce que quand même, il leur arrive plein de trucs intéressants... non, soyons sérieux, c'est débile."

"Andrew !" s'exclama Warren, d'un ton énervé, et cette fois il réussit à le faire s'interrompre, sur des mots d'ailleurs très appropriés.

"Ouiiii ?"

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est qu'une... fanfic, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi sur ce dessin, Kirk et Spock sont... sont dessinés comme des pédés !"

Andrew ne put répondre qu'un "euhhh" mou, le temps que Warren se remette du premier choc, et pense à examiner les fenêtres texte.

"Quoi !" s'exclama-t-il choqué, "Aragorn et Legolas en train de faire QUOI ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Il avait eu la bonté de suspecter le hasard la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, la réalité s'imposait à lui : Andrew regardait des trucs comme ça, _volontairement_, et par conséquent était probablement pédé comme un phoque gay.

"Oui mais euh moi non plus je suis pas à bloc mais c'est ce qui se trouve le plus." marmonnait Andrew, d'une toute petite voix. Warren jugea bon de lui rappeler quelques évidences primordiales sur la vie.

"Mais quand même, Aragorn, c'est un homme, un vrai !"

"Euh... oui..."

"Il se tape une elfe, même ! Il est pas pédé !"

"Euh..."

"Si, comme je peux le comprendre, tu veux absolument voir Legolas comme une tarlouze, colle-le avec ce putain de Gimli avec qui il est toujours fourré !"

Andrew eut un grand sourire niais. "Ca serait bien, hein ?"

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Warren, j'ai dit ça sans penser à l'image mentale, et s'il n'avait pas relevé, j'aurais pu continuer sur cette sage voie, pas merci du tout, Andrew.

Mais bon, il fallait être indulgent. Après tout, pour Andrew, la question : "Legolas et Gimli, ça serait bien, hein ?" voulait sans doute dire, avec un niveau de symbolisme trop élevé pour que lui-même le comprenne, "Je suis gay, mais j'ai la trouille de faire mon coming-out, tu penses quoi de l'homosexualité ?" et non pas "Je trouve que les pieds de Legolas se prenant dans la barbe de Gimli pendant l'acte feraient un charmant tableau."

La réponse de Warren était sans aucun doute "J'en ai strictement rien à battre de ton orientation sexuelle, tant que tu m'aides au niveau démons pour la conquête de Sunnydale." Avant de passer par le niveau de symbolisme, bien sûr.

"Bah, pourquoi pas?" dit-il en haussant les épaules. (Le symbolisme ne changeait pas tant de choses, après tout). "Si tu y tiens."

Andrew eut à nouveau son sourire très grand et très niais, et Warren jugea que c'était peut-être excessif, comme réaction. En même temps, s'il en coutait si peu pour lui faire plaisir, hein...

Bon, peut-être même cela valait-il la peine de simuler un peu d'intérêt et de poser quelques questions.

Pourtant, en jetant un oeil à une autre fenêtre qui mentionnait des potentialités... atypiques sur la relation entre Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait rassembler toute sa maîtrise de soi jedi pour ne pas péter une durite.


	10. Regards bizarres

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Je m'excuse par avance pour cette... chose, classée R pour références à du sexe entre hommes et à diverses pratiques sado-masochistes... bon, c'est en mode allusif, humoristique et assez réaliste, je ne sais pas si c'en est plus ou moins choquant._

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quelque temps que Warren et Andrew sortent ensemble, au sens de "s'embrasser", qui est la signification du mot pour les collégiens, mais Andrew n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis. Enfin, pour ce qui est du vocabulaire.

Cela fait un peu moins de temps qu'ils sortent ensemble au sens de... enfin, qu'ils couchent ensemble, et Andrew est vraiment très, très heureux d'en être arrivé à cet état de fait.

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : il n'est pas du tout mécontent que parfois, cela aie tourné un peu... pervers. C'est fun, après tout, et puis se soumettre à Warren lui fait toujours quelque chose de bizarre - pas dans le sens désagréable, au contraire - au creux de l'estomac. Sans compter que les Grands Méchants font toujours comme ça, Andrew a lu suffisamment de fanfics et de doujinshi pour en être persuadé.

Non, c'est juste que parfois, devant certaines personnes, cela lui semble un tout petit peu scandaleux, cela le met un tout petit peu mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas que leurs pratiques aient été rendues officielles. He, leur relation n'a même pas été rendue officielle ! En fait, Jonathan ne le sait même pas. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Andrew ne sait pas trop comment il le prendrait. Mais il croit assez peu en la version où Jonathan serait content pour eux, alors le mieux est qu'il ne sache pas.

Par contre, certaines choses nécessitent certains équipements, et qu'il faut bien se les procurer d'une façon ou d'une autre. En général, en les récupérant auprès d'une tierce personne. Qui, donc, sait que vous avez cet équipement-là. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une idée agréable.

En bref, quand on se rend chez un quincaillier - même si ce n'est pas celui de son quartier, même si c'est celui du quartier le plus éloigné possible - pour acheter beaucoup de mètres de corde, des chaînes, quelque cadenas, et un collier de chien, on se fait regarder avec un air _bizarre_.

Et même si on rajoute un marteau et des clous pour essayer de faire croire qu'on construit vraiment une niche pour son chien, c'est encore pire, parce qu'il pourrait toujours deviner quand même, et se faire des idées fausses sur ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire avec le marteau.

Quand on va dans l'unique sex shop de la ville, là, par contre, les patrons ne vont pas vous regarder d'un air bizarre. Ils ont l'habitude. Ils ne veulent pas faire fuir les clients, après tout.

Non, là le problème est à l'extérieur. Juste à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs. C'est à croire qu'il y a des gens placés là à demeure pour s'amuser et prendre des photos des clients, histoire de les compromettre. Peut-être qu'ensuite, ils font chanter ceux qui sont riches et influents. Et là, Andrew est très content qu'ils ne soient pas riches et influents. Enfin, techniquement, ils sont riches, depuis qu'ils ont cambriolé cette banque, et influents, puisqu'ils sont des méchants et qu'ils jouent un rôle déterminant dans le côté sombre de Sunnydale. Mais personne ne le sait, et dans des cas comme celui-là, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

C'est certainement moins honteux quand on y va avec sa petite amie, parce qu'ils sont jaloux. Heureusement, même quand on y va avec son petit ami, ils croient juste qu'on a besoin d'un pote pour se donner du courage. Et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'à Sunnydale, l'homosexualité n'existe que si on a de très gros poings pour la faire respecter. C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire semblant de rien, en public, et qu'Andrew ne peut même pas prendre la main de Warren pour se sentir un peu moins embarrassé d'être ici.

A la limite, aller voler des équipements militaires est moins embarrassant. Parce qu'ils commencent à avoir l'habitude, et parce que vraiment, si au milieu d'un gros tas de technologies de pointe et d'armes perfectionnées, on embarque une paire de menottes, personne ne se rendra compte de rien et n'aura l'idée d'imaginer des choses lors de l'inventaire de ce qui a disparu.

Les produits dérivés dans les boutiques de jouets sont aussi une solution acceptable. Au début, cela gênait Andrew plus que tout le reste, mais, avec les explications rationnelles de Warren, il s'est petit à petit fait à l'idée qu'absolument _personne_ ne peut deviner ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire avec un sabre-laser ou une imitation en métal bon marché de l'anneau unique, surtout si Andrew réussit à ne pas rougir en passant à la caisse.

Ils ont bien envisagé de faire des commandes par Internet. Après tout, un endroit où on peut télécharger autant de films pornographiques ne peut pas être mauvais pour ce genre de choses. Mais outre le fait que le colis doit bien arriver quelque part, et que ni les parents d'aucun d'entre eux ni Jonathan n'ont besoin de savoir ce qu'ils commandent, les prix sont trop élevés. Et il faut des cartes bleues. Les grosses liasses de billets volées à une banque sont, malheureusement, totalement inutiles pour les commandes en ligne.

Il ne reste donc qu'à faire des achats à de vraies personnes avec de vrais yeux qui vous regardent avec un air réprobateur - vrai ou imaginé, ce n'est pas si pertinent, après tout. Le fait que ce soit imaginé ne rend pas la chose moins scandaleuse, c'est bien ça le problème.

Mais quand Andrew pense à ce qui va se passer après, quand il sera seul avec Warren, il se dit que cela vaut bien quelques rougissements.

En vérité, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas un seul regard bizarre - vrai ou imaginé - qu'il ait regretté.

Du moins, pas après avoir testé.


	11. La Bosj

_Warren et Andrew appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. La Bosj, elle, est un personnage des légendes bretonnes, mais cette version vient de chez Yak Rivais._

* * *

Andrew savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

En tout honnêteté, il se disait très souvent cela, quand le réveil sonnait. Mais pour une fois, il avait eu indubitablement raison.

La preuve la plus immédiate de cette assertion était sa position actuelle, coincé sous un placard trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le soulever, une main méchamment tordue par ce qui avait été une étagère, et enveloppé dans une tenace odeur mêlant le formol et les légumes en décomposition.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça !

Il arborait plusieurs bosses sur le crâne, un nombre d'entorses qui lui faisait soupçonner qu'il avait en fait beaucoup plus de deux chevilles, de multiples égratignures et un début de rhume, suffisamment peu avancé pour lui donner envie de se moucher mais ne pas le priver de son sens de l'odorat, comme de juste. Sans même parler de la pénurie de mouchoirs ni de l'état de ses vêtements. Si on rajoutait à ça les multiples emmerdes moindres qui n'avaient pas laissé de trace, on pouvait aisément conclure que toute sa journée avait été placée sous le signe de la poisse. Plus que le reste de sa vie, s'entend.

Ce qui n'avait rien eu de surprenant, puisqu'il avait eu le (discutable) privilège d'être accompagné toute la journée par la Poisse en personne.

Mais c'était une longue histoire.

* * *

Tout avait commencé dans la matinée, quand une vieille femme inconnue (et hideuse) lui avait offert des bonbons.

Cela l'avait un peu intrigué, parce qu'il avait largement passé l'âge d'être la proie des pédophiles, ainsi que celle des mamies gâteau qui insistent pour vous faire la bise alors qu'elles sont barbues et qu'elles piquent. D'ailleurs celle-là piquait, il pouvait le dire sans tester, cela se voyait à cent mètres. Il avait mis le bonbon dans sa poche, pour ne pas la froisser (la vieille, pas la poche), et avait continué son chemin.

La vieille l'avait suivi.

Il avait essayé de ne faire semblant de ne pas lui prêter attention. Etant donné son anti-talent en la matière, cela s'était principalement manifesté par de nombreux coups d'oeil en coin pour essayer d'évaluer le moment où elle déciderait s'en aller.

Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il s'était trouvé beaucoup plus concerné par le gosse à rollers qui venait de le heurter en l'envoyant faire brusquement connaissance avec un feu de signalisation. Puis par son camarade, qui lui avait roulé sur le gros orteil de façon tellement précise qu'on pouvait soupçonner qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès.

Andrew avait essayé de camoufler son hurlement de douleur en juron, pour préserver le minimum de fierté virile qu'il avait.

La vieille avait ricané.

Andrew l'avait rangée définitivement dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Je suis la Bosj !" avait-elle ricané. "Misère et catastrophe !"

Oh.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise nouvelle, si on en croyait un livre de démonologie qu'Andrew avait lu il y avait quelques mois de cela.

Il avait soigneusement sorti la vieille de la catégorie (définitive) des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas pour la faire passer dans celle des démons qu'il n'aimait pas.

* * *

Il avait essayé par tous les moyens polis possibles de la convaincre de partir, passant ainsi pour un débile profond ou un alcoolique précoce au yeux des passants, pour lesquels la Bosj était apparemment invisible.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de le narguer, alors qu'une fois de plus il venait de se tordre la cheville dans une bouche d'égout qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds (enfin, ce n'était pas exactement les mêmes circonstances que les autres fois, mais c'était l'idée)

"Une fois que tu as accepté quelque chose de moi, je ne te quitte plus de la journée. Je suis la Bosj. Misère et catastrophe."

"Vous l'avez déjà dit." avait geint Andrew en renonçant à toute tentative d'arrangement à l'amiable.

Puis il avait continué son chemin, qui s'était trouvé passer par une crotte de chien.

Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas accepter de bonbons des inconnus. Naïvement, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait juste de ne pas les manger. Il en venait à soupçonner que sa mère connaissait beaucoup plus de démonologie qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Même s'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux chaînes de télé-achat. Peut-être y avait-il des chaînes de télé-achat satanistes, diffusées seulement après minuit ? Cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, en particulier pourquoi sa mère voulait toujours qu'il soit couché à minuit alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans passés.

Si c'était le cas, elle aurait dû être plus précise ! Du genre "Avant d'accepter des bonbons d'un inconnu, n'oublie pas de vérifier que ce n'est pas un démon de la malchance." Vraiment, l'éducation d'Andrew laissait à désirer. Tout le monde le lui disait toujours, d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans se divagations, il avait marché sur la queue d'un chat, qui avait révélé des tendances hystériques en le griffant violemment, réduisant ainsi en lambeaux sa jambe de pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ne pas faire attention !

Sauf que quand il s'était mis à examiner son environnement, guettant le sol, les rues adjacentes, et même le ciel en cas de chute de piano comme dans les cartoons, cela n'avait absolument pas amélioré le rythme des accidents, et celui coordonné des ricanements de la Bosj.

A ce compte, autant divaguer.

* * *

Il était un invocateur de démon, après tout ! Il n'allait pas s'en laisser remontrer par une espèce de Nazgul armé d'un châle et d'un sac à main ! Il devait être capable de bannir celle-là ! Il connaissait parfaitement la marche à suivre, et tous les ingrédients à rassembler !

Ceci dit, il fallait encore le faire...

Quand il était allé voler les yeux de chouettes à l'université, la bouteille de formol s'était brisée, l'obligeant à envelopper les yeux dans son mouchoir ; et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que le responsable était arrivé, et Andrew avait fui en laissant tomber le mouchoir brodé à ses initiales (cadeau de sa mère). Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait être à la fois reconnu, profondément ridicule, et contraint de tenir des yeux de chouettes mortes à mains nues.

La Bosj ricanait toujours, le suivant partout où il allait, plus tenace qu'un chasseur Tie à la poursuite de Han Solo.

Elle semblait avoir aussi peu de croyance dans les capacité d'Andrew à réussir le bannissement que dans celles d'un éléphant à danser des valses viennoises.

Quand il avait fouillé soigneusement les caisses de légumes de l'épicier pour y prendre les légumes pourris nécessaires au sort, il avait été accusé d'essayer de contaminer la marchandise avec son odeur répugnante.

A la quatrième épicerie, quand il avait fallu payer ses légumes pourris si chèrement obtenus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son portefeuille, et il avait dû s'enfuir.

L'épicier ne l'avait pas coursé, mais un client lui avait fait un croche-pied en passant, qui lui avait méchamment tordu la cheville.

Il avait fini par arriver à la planque avec tous les ingrédients nécessaire, juste après une averse totalement inappropriée au climat de Sunnydale, au cours de laquelle son parapluie s'était cassé avant de manquer l'éborgner à coups de baleines et de le laisser attraper un rhume. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et la vieille allait partir naturellement.

Mais dans un accès de mesquinerie, il avait décidé de lancer le sort de bannissement quand même, pour lui apprendre.

Mal lui en avait pris.

En cherchant de l'encre noire dans le placard, qui avait toujours tenu très solidement sur sa base, il se l'était fait basculer sur le dos, dans un grand fracas d'objets cassés (dot une bonne partie ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui était ennuyeux, et une autre bonne partie lui appartenait, ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux)

* * *

Il n'avait plus eu tellement d'occasions de casser quelque chose ou de se casser quelque chose, ainsi coincé sous le placard. Enfin bon, quelques-unes, bien sûr, mais il avait presque fini par s'y habituer...

Puis le soleil s'était couché, la Bosj avait disparu, il avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que même si c'était bien agréable de ne pas entendre les ricanements, il se retrouvait toujours seul et coincé sous un placard.

Il ne se sentait pas tellement plus chanceux que dix minutes auparavant.

Les démones de malchance sont comme les jolies femmes, elles laissent une traînée de leur parfum derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait attendu en essayant de jouer à Tetris dans sa tête, avant que Warren ne finisse par rentrer dans le planque, pour se figer devant l'état des lieux, sans même parler de l'odeur.

"C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu as fait pour te foutre là ?"

Andrew commença à expliquer par le tout début, et très rapidement Warren lui dit de se taire, parce que si ça devait durer deux heures, au fond, le détail ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup.

Par contre, il alla chercher une planche pour faire office de levier souleva le placard, libérant Andrew qui constata avec surprise que certaines de ses articulations fonctionnaient toujours et qu'il pouvait bouger.

Warren grommela en soupirant. "Seigneur... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles te laver avant même de penser à ranger ce bordel."

Andrew eut envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, pour le remercier l'avoir ainsi libéré. S'il ne le fit pas, c'est bien parce qu'il avait conscience de l'état de saleté de ses vêtements, sans compter qu'il pouvait en manquer quelques endroits stratégiques, et que c'était embarrassant. Et puis, Warren ne voudrait jamais, et même s'il voulait, Andrew aurait été capable de se coincer son appareil dentaire... le fait qu'il ne porte pas d'appareil dentaire n'était pas pertinent, la poisse était transcendentale à ce genre de choses.

He-ho, se gifla-t-il mentalement, elle est partie ! Tu n'es plus malchanceux, techniquement !

Mais même en prenant cela en compte, l'idée semblait d'une bêtise abyssale. Vraiment, le fait qu'il en aie envie était une malédiction, en soi.

Sur certains points, il n'avait pas besoin de démon pour avoir la poisse.


	12. Lettre anonyme

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Hum, désolée, pas vraiment de louche dans celle-là, et pas vraiment de structure non plus ; j'essaiera de faire mieux la prochaine fois !_

* * *

C'était un chef d'oeuvre de la lettre anonyme. Warren l'avait rédigée, Jonathan avait cherché les bonnes lettres dans de vieux programmes télé - et non pas dans les Dragon magazine, qui auraient pu permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux et étaient précieux de toute façon. Enfin Andrew, armé de colle et de gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes digitales, avait apposé chaque lettre une à une à sa place parfaite, ou au moins pas loin du tout, dès le deuxième essai.

Il relit attentivement son oeuvre. "Lorsque la nuit tombe... blablabla... une puissance que tu ne saurais même envisager... blablabla... la foudre peut fondre sur toi à tout moment... blablabla... un jour Sunnydale nous appartiendra..."

C'était une lettre pour la faire paniquer, avaient-ils décidé, soit pour la décourager de s'opposer à eux, soit pour lui faire faire des erreurs. Pour qu'elle ne se sente jamais en sécurité. Elle venait juste de revenir de voyage ou quelque chose, apparemment, et à l'origine ils ne l'avaient pas comptée dans leurs plans.

Andrew, personnellement, aurait trouvé que "Nous allons conquérir Sunnydale. Tu as encore une chance de survivre en ne t'en mêlant pas. Bwahahahaha." aurait été suffisant. En plus, il aurait eu beaucoup moins de lettres à coller. Jonathan l'avait approuvé, parce qu'il aurait eu beaucoup moins de lettres à chercher aussi. Mais Warren les avait regardés d'un oeil noir en disant qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la classe.

Andrew ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait brusquement changé d'opinion, et Jonathan s'était rangé à l'avis général.

Et voilà que cette merveille était finie. Ou presque, parce qu'Andrew avait l'impression qu'il y manquait quelque chose.

"Il ne faudrait pas une formule de politesse ?" s'était-il exclamé dans un éclair de génie.

Mais Warren avait à nouveau eu ce regard qui lui donnait envie de devenir tout petit et de disparaître.

"Une _formule de politesse_ ? Tu veux conclure cette lettre par "Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués", "A la prochaine", "On se reverra en enfer, sale fille de chacal qui pue le vomi de hyène et la naphtaline", "Big bisous bien baveux", "Que la Force soit avec toi" ou "Ah au fait, je t'ai dénoncée à abuse" ?

"Oui, quelque chose comme ça... enfin, un intermédiaire, quoi." bafouilla Andrew, un peu enseveli sous une conception nouvelle de la formule de politesse et de la politesse en général.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Le ton de Warren était chargé de la qualité toute particulière de patience qui indiquait les fins de séries.

"Euh, parce que ça se fait d'habitude."

"Est est-ce que d'habitude, on ne met pas une signature, aussi ?"

"Ben si... ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire." conclut-il, brusquement éclairé, ainsi qu'un moine shaolin en plein entrainement au cassage de briques à mains nues qui comprend soudainement le sens de la vie.

La lettre avait été placée dans une enveloppe, scellant ainsi leur grand Message des Futurs Maîtres de Sunnydale, et glissée dans la boîte aux lettres de la Tueuse en profitant de son absence lors des patrouilles nocturnes, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas payer la poste non plus.

Il avait fallu attendre très longtemps - vraiment très longtemps - que la lumière dans la chambre d'en haut se décide à s'éteindre, mais le moment propice était finalement arrivé, pour glisser leur menace, furtive comme l'ombre, dans la boîte appropriée.

Après un rapide tirage à la courte paille probablement même pas truqué, c'est Andrew qui avait été désigné pour aller, planqué sous les hortensias de la voisine d'en face à droite, armé de jumelles ultra-perfectionées tel un espion international à l'affut, observer les réactions immédiates de la Tueuse à leur envoi le lendemain matin.

Il frissonna quand il la vit prendre la liasse de courrier dans la boîte, et fixa avec attention son visage.

C'est alors que la fille aux jolis cheveux - sa petite soeur, semblait-il -, arriva et commença à agiter les mains.

Elle agitait aussi les lèvres et était très probablement en train de dire quelque chose, ce qui conduisit Andrew à la brillante réalisation que le jour où les jumelles auraient le son, ce serait un pas de géant pour l'espionnage en particulier et l'humanité en général. Il faudrait absolument qu'il demande à Warren de s'occuper de ça.

Buffy haussa les épaules et dit quelque chose, mimant apparemment un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen d'une personne absente, et c'était fait de façon tellement réaliste qu'Andrew dut se rappeler consciemment que son ventre était bien protégé par une couche de terre poussiéreuse.

Mais la petite soeur continuait à agiter les bras, et Buffy la rejoint, jetant le tas de courrier sur une table sur laquelle s'accumulait à vue de nez... - Andrew essaya d'effectuer un rapide calcul mental, et échoua - un grand nombre de jours de courrier, principalement des factures.

Il eut alors le sentiment désagréable que leur lettre anonyme si soignée ne serait pas lue avant un nombre de jours supérieur au temps pendant lequel il pouvait élire domicile sous un hortensia.

Sa première idée fut de protester contre cette négation du temps qu'ils y avaient passé, en surgissant de sous le massif de fleurs, puis en faisant irruption dans l'appartement de la Tueuse auréolé de sa dignité offensée, tout en proclamant d'une voix noble à la Tueuse et sa soeur "Pourquoi vous ne lisez pas ma lettre anonyme ?"

Mais heureusement, avant de faire une bêtise, il réussit à se rappeler que tout l'intérêt d'une lettre anonyme était son anonymat, qu'il serait très ennuyeux de se faire botter le cul par une jeune fille inhumainement douée en arts martiaux, et que cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il se livrait à ce genre d'exhibition - la seule question était de savoir si ce serait avant ou après qu'elle ait lu la lettre.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, par acquis de conscience, avant de rentrer chez Warren la tête basse. Bien que strictement rien ne soit de sa faute dans cette affaire, il avait le sentiment bien familier d'avoir louzé quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de dire à Warren que sa lettre n'avait pas été lue du tout. Comment Buffy aurait-elle _dû_ réagir ?

Il en était à l'imaginer appeler ses amis pour lancer un branle-bas de combat quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé dans le sous-sol qui leur tenait lieu de planque et que Jonathan venait de lui demander "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Il regarda Jonathan, puis Warren, puis ses propres chaussures, oublia tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser pendant le trajet, et bafouilla "Elle ne l'a pas _vraiment_ lue..."

"C'est pas normal !" s'exclama Jonathan après quelques explications complémentaires. "Elle ne lit même pas son courrier ! C'est la Tueuse, quand même ! Imaginez que quelqu'un lui envoie une lettre pour demander à l'aide, parce que, euh, je sais pas, un gang de vampires le fait chanter, il se retrouverait tout con !"

Andrew l'écoutait à peine, guettant la réaction de warren qui lui tournait le dos, gardant la crainte irrationnelle de se faire crier dessus.

Quand Warren se retourna, il y avait une lueur dans son regard et un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

"Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est la guerre." affirma-t-il férocement. "On va lui empoisonner la vie comme jamais vie n'aura été empoisonnée."

Andrew eut un sourire de soulagement. "Ouais ! On sera le perpétuel caillou dans sa chaussure !" s'exclama-t-il. "Enfin, empoisonné." précisa-t-il, après avoir constaté que sa comparaison collait assez peu à celle de Warren.

"Garce..." grommela encore Warren entre ses dents. "De toute façon tout était sa faute... depuis le début..."

Andrew sa hâta d'apporter sa pierre (empoisonnée) aux plans élaborés pour se venger de sa déception matinale.

Jonathan fut bien forcé de se ranger à l'avis général.


	13. Ce qui se dit, et ce qui ne se dit pas

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Pour le rating, je ne sais pas... ça parle de sexe, et c'est un peu glauque, mais c'est tellement elliptique que pour moi ça reste PG-13 (T)._

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'Andrew voudrait dire à Warren.

Mais parfois, il n'ose pas.

Quand ils ont la rare chance d'être seuls, quand Jonathan est parti s'occuper d'autre chose, il lui demanderait bien un baiser, ou plus, parce qu'ils sortent ensemble après tout, et cela semblerait une chose normale à faire.

Mais il est paralysé par l'appréhension de demander, de passer pour un pervers ou un allumeur ou quelqu'un qui fait des choses qui ne se font pas.

Ce n'est pas pareil quand c'est Warren qui lui demande négligemment de s'approcher, ou qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il n'a pas l'impression de s'imposer, il se sent désiré. C'est étrangement confortable de se laisser faire.

Il y a aussi des choses qu'Andrew aurait envie de dire pendant qu'ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parce qu'il voudrait pouvoir partager ce qu'il pense avec Warren, même quand c'est à propos de ce que lui évoque la forme des crevasses du plafond ou sur ce que feraient les personnages de Star Trek à leur place. Mais les fois où il a essayé, Warren lui a toujours rapidement intimé de se taire. Et quand Andrew y repense, ce genre de remarques n'est probablement pas très sexy, et Warren a sans doute raison de l'arrêter, parce que s'il lui répondait ou s'il le laissait discourir ils n'auraient jamais fini de parler, et au fond ce n'est pas du tout ce que veut Andrew non plus.

Aussi, dans ces moments-là, il ne parle plus beaucoup, à part pour dire des choses testées, des choses qui feront plaisir à Warren ; il lui dit qu'il lui appartient, ou des choses comme ça, et après tout c'est probablement ce qui est le plus important, et aussi le plus agréable à dire.

Et quand ils sont... plus intimes encore, il y a des choses qu'il aimerait demander, aprce que son corps les réclame, mais au fond il préfère quand c'est Warren qui lui dit quoi faire, parce qu'il sent qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur sinon, qu'il serait probablement nul ; et qu'il dirait des choses bêtes si on le laissait parler. C'est sécurisant de faire ce qu'on lui demande, et il fait bien aussi de ne pas être impatient, parce que cela se termine toujours suffisamment agréablement pour lui.

Puis il profite du plaisir simple d'être là, alors que Warren l'entoure d'un bras protecteur et possessif, et c'est alors seulement qu'il ose dire une partie de ce qu'il pense. C'est là qu'il lui dit "Je t'aime.", et Warren répond "Je sais.", et ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Andrew voudrait entendre, mais c'est ce que Han Solo a répondu à Leia dans les mêmes circonstances alors ce n'est globalement pas si mal.

Et avoir eu le courage de cet échange le console de tous les mots qui n'ont jamais été dits.


	14. Les seconds rôles

_Pas de spoilers. Ca se passe bien avant la saison 6, de toute façon. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy._

* * *

Hey, regarde-moi ! Je sais faire de la magie ! Je sais invoquer des démons !

D'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ça a juste fait une odeur bizarre, et ma mère m'a attrapé ensuite pour avoir fait ça dans sa cuisine avec ses oeufs et ses herbes de Provence. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai lu beaucoup de livres dessus, et même qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de réussir !

Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus cool que je connais ? Bon, d'accord, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, les mecs que les filles appellent "cools" ne seraient même pas capables de discuter d'un épisode de Star Trek sans se ridiculiser. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est tout ce qui compte, évidemment ! Tu as ça, et _en plus_, tu es cool. Dans le même sens que... que eux, les idoles de ceux qui ne comprennent rien à ce qui est vraiment intéressant. Dans le sens que quand tu parles on a envie d'être d'accord avec toi, que quand tu proposes quelque chose on a envie de te suivre.

Ils appellent ça charisme, dans les jeux de rôle et les jeux video, mais ça ne fait certainement pas le même effet dans la vraie vie qu'un nombre dans une case.

Et en fait, quand je vois qu'un mec comme toi est quand même fan de séries télé et de jeux de rôles, ça me fait penser qu'on est très chanceux de t'avoir. Enfin surtout moi, évidemment, parce que je te connais. Sauf que je suis très malchanceux aussi parce que tu ne fais pas attention à moi.

Mais tu sais, d'accord je suis un louzeur, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, je n'ai pas de bon résultats en classe et je n'ai pas su nouer mes lacets avant d'avoir dix ans, mais je suis un peu de ton monde, quand même. Pas parce que j'aime les mêmes séries que toi - tous les gens de goût aiment les mêmes séries que nous - mais parce que je sais que la magie existe, moi aussi, et même j'en fais un petit peu. Et je pourrais même m'entraîner, si tu veux...

Parce que l'autre soir, alors qu'on discutait de quels méchants sont les plus cool, et que tu racontais comment tu avais déjà joué le traître dans une grande campagne dans les Terres du Milieu, je me disais que tu ferais vachement bien, en Grand Méchant. Avec une grande cape. Et un rire démoniaque. Et tout. Et que si j'avais joué dans cette campagne ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas gêné de me faire trahir, j'aurais dit oh, cool, je trahis aussi.

Mais alors, il faudrait que tu me regardes, que tu me prennes dans ton groupe, même si c'est pour jouer un rôle de subalterne, je m'en moque, en fait ça me ferait plaisir parce que dans les séries je préfère les subordonnés, les seconds rôles... non, ce n'est pas vrai, je préfère les autres, mais quand je vois ceux-là je me dis que c'est moi, alors je les préfère quand même un peu.

Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus si c'est pour être du côté des méchants, parce que c'est eux qui ont les meilleurs costumes, et le meilleur decorum, et que c'est quand même plus classe de se mettre à genoux devant le grand méchant en lui baisant la main et en lui jurant fidélité que de dire salut mon pote au héros... et il y en a qui peuvent dire que les hommes de mains des méchants ne se font pas traiter convenablement, mais au fond, les seconds rôles qui sont du côté des gentils aussi, ils ne récupèrent jamais la fille à la fin et ils se font tuer bêtement, et quand on y pense eux aussi ils sont super-dévoués et ils ne reçoivent pas grand chose en échange, alors autant que ça soit fait avec classe.

De toute façon, invoquer des démons, ça ferait tache, chez les gentils, et toi aussi tu préfères les méchants alors la question ne se pose pas, en fait.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, parce que je pourrais vraiment te suivre et t'aider, ou au moins je le veux vraiment, et ça revient presque au même, pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression que si tu me prenais avec toi alors je pourrais peut-être faire des choses un peu classe aussi.

S'il te plait, donne-moi une place dans l'histoire qui va t'arriver, n'importe laquelle.

Parce que jouer un second rôle dans ton histoire sera toujours plus intéressant que jouer le rôle principal dans mon histoire à moi.


	15. Démoniaques rencontres

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Ca se passe entre les épisodes 13 et 17, mais ça n'y fait aucune référence, donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas de spoilers._

* * *

Tout avait commencé le jour où Andrew avait demandé à Warren de l'accompagner à la boutique où ils vendaient les herbes bizarres et autres instruments démoniaques. Enfin, un des jours. Cela commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Andrew avait peur d'aller dans ces endroits tout seuls, disait-il avec un air de chien battu. Etait-ce vrai, ou était-il moins stupide qu'il n'y semblait et réussissait-il à trouver des prétextes pour être seul avec Warren ?

En tout cas, Warren s'était stupidement laissé avoir encore une fois, parce qu'on y trouvait parfois des objets magiques bien tentants, et parce qu'il valait mieux perdre un peu de temps comme ça plutôt que de manquer d'un ingrédient au moment le plus critique. S'il avait su que cela allait si mal tourner, il aurait préféré se faire arracher les ongles un à un. Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais se coincer les orteils sous une meule, quelque chose.

Andrew tentait de porter le gros panier d'achats d'une seule main, pour pouvoir timidement tenir la main de Warren de l'autre - après tout, il y avait personne. Et même, vu le quartier, dans le pire des cas si on les voyait, ce seraient des démons, qui sont assez tolérants sur certains points. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas de blablater en même temps sans interruption sur des sujets d'un intérêt quasi-nul.

Quand soudain, sur un des tas d'ordures qui agrémentaient de temps à autre cette pittoresque rue démoniaque de Sunnydale, Warren aperçut une boîte en bois qui avait l'air étonnamment neuve, et même propre.

Il s'en approcha, pendant qu'Andrew se laissait entrainer sans difficulté, continuant son babillage continu.

"Oui, tu ne trouves pas que cette troisième corne au milieu du front, ça lui va très mal ? Même si ça a l'air d'être à la mode chez les démons, c'est le troisième que je vois. A propos de mode, j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau pull. Je crois que tu ne devrais vraiment pas ouvrir cette boîte. Tiens, tu te rappelles de l'épisode de SailorMoon avec une boîte magique ? Le méchant de la troisième saison était fun, pas vrai ?"

Warren, comme souvent, eut un grognement distrait pour signifier qu'il avait entendu quelque chose, et ouvrit la boîte.

Une petite chose verte, trop rapide pour la détailler, en jaillit et lui sauta sur la tête, commençant à lui tirer les cheveux.

"Hey !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il l'écarta d'un revers de main... ou plutôt essaya, car sa main traversa littéralement la chose, comme si elle était constituée d'un nuage de matière froide et très légèrement gluante. Mais elle était redevenue tout à fait matérielle la seconde d'après, quand elle commença à estimer qu'il n'y avait pas assez de noeuds dans cette coiffure.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir !" s'exclama Andrew, sur la défensive par avance, comme si on allait l'accuser de tout.

Warren essaya de se rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, repassant dans sa tête en avance rapide le dialogue qui venait d'avoir lieu. Enfin, le monologue, plutôt. Ah oui. Mais pourquoi diable Andrew avait-il le don pour ensevelir une information utile sous un tas de stupidités sans intérêt ? Et voilà, trop tard, à présent le mal était fait. Le mal... quel mal, exactement ? Warren jugea qu'il serait temps d'accuser Andrew de tout plus tard, et que le plus urgent était de se renseigner sur ce qui était en train de lui arracher le cuir chevelu.

"Alors comme ça, tu savais ce qu'il y avait dedans !?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Moi ? Non. Je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir de boîtes dans les quartiers à démons. Il m'est déjà arrivé des histoires... bizarres, je veux dire. Je peux te raconter, si tu veux !"

"Non, ça ira." grogna Warren. "Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce machin."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça !" s'exclama Andrew. "J'ai juste dit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant d'ouvrir la boîte ! Mais maintenant, je reconnais très bien ! C'est un bébé Korn Flekk's !"

"Un bébé QUOI ?"

"Korn Flekk's." répéta docilement Andrew, avant de réaliser effectivement qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce nom, et de bafouiller qu'il ne l'avait que vu écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi.

"Bon on s'en fiche !" l'interrompit Warren. Il essayait toujours d'enlever la chose de sa tête, qui passait d'un plan de matérialité à un autre, clairement immatérielle quand Warren y mettait sa main - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire toujours pendouiller des jambes éminemment visibles devant ses yeux - et très désagréablement matérielle quand il n'était pas là.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Devenir chauve à vie et passer le reste de sa vie à agiter une main autour de sa tête étaient également hors de question. Même une hélice tournant en permanence au-dessus de sa tête ne lui semblait pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sa vie, un démon Korn Flekk's ?" Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'oublier le nom.

"Euh, ce que ça a envie de faire..." commença Andrew.

"Mais à part ça !" fulmina Warren.

"Ben justement, ça dépend. De leur humeur, leur caractère, tout ça. Mais celui-là est un tout petit bébé. Peut-être qu'il te prend pour sa mère ? Tu es la première personne qu'il a vu, comme les oies ?"

Comme si Warren avait besoin de ça !

"En tout cas," constata Andrew comme si ça avait été une bonne nouvelle, "ce que tu fais, là, avec ta main, il a l'air de trouver ça rigolo !"

Génial, pensa Warren. Me voilà promu au grade de mère démon au nom ridicule particulièrement douée pour trouver des jeux pour son enfant. "Et comment je fais pour m'en débarrasser ?"

"Là, maintenant, je ne vois pas..." avança Andrew timidement. Puis, avec plus d'enthousiasme, "Mais je peux rentrer consulter des livres dessus, tu sais !" Joignant le geste à la parole avec une synchronisation presque potable, il repartit en direction de la planque.

Le bébé démon poussa alors un cri strident. Il se téléporta sur l'épaule d'Andrew, et se mit à lui hurler dans l'oreille.

Warren décida de satisfaire à un autre moment sa curiosité quant à la capacité d'Andrew à comprendre ce genre de langages démoniaques, pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible hors d'atteinte de la chose et laisser l'autre garçon résoudre ses problèmes d'oies tout seul. Si le démon les avait tous les deux vus en même temps en sortant de la boîte - ce qui était fort probable - c'était le problème d'Andrew. De toute façon, c'était lui qui savait s'en débarrasser. Peut-être.

Mais le démon le rattrapa bien vite.

Il continua à sauter de l'un à l'autre, émettant des cris de plus en plus violents et désagréable, situés quelque part sur une échelle comprenant le grincement de craie, la scie sauteuse et la musique techno, et tous les bruits atroces de l'univers en général. De plus, dans ce quartier, ils pouvaient très facilement être considérés comme de la torture d'enfants en bas âge.

Andrew se mit à courir vers Warren aussi vite que le lui permettait sa carrure peu athmétique, et les hurlements baissèrent de volume, avant de disparaître complètement.

"Je crois qu'il ne veut pas être séparé ni de toi ni de moi." résuma Andrew. "Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, donc ! Jusqu'à avoir trouvé une solution dans mes livres, je veux dire."

Warren aurait préféré qu'Andrew dissimulât un peu mieux son sourire béat, en disant ça.

* * *

"Oooooooh !" s'exclama Andrew, penché sur un de ses livres de démonologie. Ou plutôt un de ceux de son frère, mais Warren était plutôt d'accord, sur ce coup-là. Ce qui était à Tucker était à eux.

"Tu as trouvé ?" demanda Warren avec exaltation ?

Il ne connaissait pas les langages nécesaires pour aider à la recherche, et ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper d'autre chose, étant donné que l'autre parasite avait décidé de _toucher à tout_ !!

"Non, non, mais je lisais juste qu'ils ont des pouvoirs de téléportation ! Et plus tard, ils ont aussi de grosses dents et de grosses griffes ! C'est cool !"

Warren ne comprenait pas en quoi savoir que le chose énervante qui ne voulait plus vous quitter allait devenir une chose énervante _et_ dangereuse qui ne voulait plus vous quitter pouvait être taxée de "cool", et il en fit la remarque cinglante.

"Ben, je voulais dire, on ne pourrait pas le garder ?"

"Faire quoi ?"

Warren fixa le démon qui, en cet instant, était en train de faire des pyramides sur la table avec une poignée de cailloux qu'Andrew lui avait passés. Il avait des bras et des jambes trop longs, un nez vert de cochon, des grandes oreilles et des yeux qui trahissaient sa mesquinerie - OK, Warren était peut-être un peu biaisé, de ce côté. Pas du tout le genre de choses qu'on demande si on peut garder, comme un bébé chat ou autres stupidités. Warren aurait refusé tout aussi bien le bébé chat, d'ailleurs. Même si en cet instant précis, il aurait bien fait l'échange, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui flanquer une baffe sans se faire mal à la main contre la table.

"Eh ben, moi je trouve que pour des maîtres du mal, ça ferait vachement cool, un démon de compagnie ! Il mangerait nos ennemis qui essaieraient misérablement de défendre le Bien !" Le regard d'Andrew était perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était en train d'imaginer une mise en scène particulièrement glorieuse. "Regarde, il s'est déjà attaché à nous !"

Andrew prit la chose dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer doucement.

"Parce que tu nous vois jouer les parents avec ce truc vert ?" demanda Warren ironiquement, mais l'ironie fut sans doute perdue, puisque Andrew répondit avec empressement "C'est moi qui serais sa mère, pas vrai ?"

Warren soupira, et soupira bien plus fort encore intérieurement. En fait, il n'avait pas assez de poumons pour soupirer tout ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimer. Et il aurait été maladroit d'être blessant en soulignant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester collé à Andrew pendant tout le reste de sa vie, petit ami ou pas, seigneurs du mal ou pas, discussions passionnantes sur Star Trek ou pas ; mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Seulement, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit : "Tu sais, je sors avec toi juste parce que ça te fait plaisir (et que je suis frustré sexuellement)." La première partie risquait de faire beaucoup moins plaisir, et la seconde était un poil humiliante à avouer.

"Je dis ça..." dit Andrew avec gêne, "parce que je viens de finir les livres, et il n'y a aucun moyen connu de s'en débarrasser, ni en les faisant fuir, ni en les tuant, alors..."

Oh.

Quand soudain, Warren eut une idée. "Mais au fait, il doit avoir une vraie mère, le collant !"

"Hein ?"

"Mais oui, forcément !" Il jubilait déjà. "Elle l'a perdu, c'est tout. On va la retrouver, et elle, elle connaîtra bien un moyen de reprendre son môme, et je crois que même si on se fait carrotter du tarif syndical pour les baby-sitters, ce sera le mieux qui puisse arriver."

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

Le démon se mit à émettre son hurlement caractéristique.

Warren insulta Andrew pour l'enjoindre de le suivre, et le blond s'exécuta sans protester, mais en posant quand même des questions stupides, sinon il n'aurait pas été lui. "Et on va où ?"

"N'importe où, un endroit où on peut voir plein de démons, et se renseigner discrètement ! Ce n'est pas toi qui parles de bars à démons, de temps en temps ? Allez, montre le chemin ! Si j'ai encore cette chose sur moi dix minutes, je vais péter un cable."

* * *

Conformément aux souhaits de Warren - du moins, à la partie des souhaits de Warren qui était de son ressort - c'était Andrew qui portait le démon entre ses bras en se dirigeant vers le bar à démons.

Il parlait sans cesse au superflu comme s'il pouvait comprendre, et d'un côté c'était une bonne idée parce qu'il ne parlait pas à Warren, sauf qu'en fait Warren entendait tout. Pire : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien sortir à un monstre pareil.

"Alors, si tu sais te téléporter, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré tout seul chez ta maman ? Peut-être que tu ne peux te téléporter que sur de courtes distances. Comme Nightcrawler. Ou les blink dogs. Ou alors, tout simplement, tu as essayé tous les endroits où tu la vois d'habitude et elle n'y et pas. Alors tu attendais qu'on vienne te chercher. J'espère qu'on va la retrouver !"

Ils arrivèrent au bar, poussèrent la porte.

La première impression qui les accueillit fut celle d'une grande froideur ; et tous les démons qui hurlaient, s'entretuaient ou jouaient au poker dans les coins ne dissipaient pas ce sentiment le moins du monde. Warren avait l'impression d'être entré dans un bar pour footballeurs. Ou pour lesbiennes. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, en tout cas, et qui ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était probablement pas qu'une impression.

"He !" souffla-t-il, se maudissant de n'y avoir pas pensé avant, mais maudissant plus encore Andrew, parce que c'était son rayon après tout. "Est-ce que les humains peuvent rentrer dans les bars à démons ?"

"S'ils sont très forts." répondit Andrew. "Ou s'ils connaissent du monde."

"Et tu connais du monde ?"

"Ben, le gros démon rouge qui est à la table là, je le connais un peu, mais je préfèrerais qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. La dernière fois, je l'ai invoqué juste au moment où il allait conclure avec sa copine... mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !"

"Ah bon." si cela n'avait pas été une situation fort ennuyeuse, il aurait eu envie de rire.

"Mais on connait quelqu'un ! On le connait lui !" dit-il en désignant le petit monstre. "On est venus pour l'aider, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils y trouveraient à redire !" Warren voyait très bien, lui. Pourtant, il n'eut pas les réflexes pour dissuader Andrew de s'avancer dans la salle en s'exclamant. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où je pourrais trouver la mère de ce petit ?"

Il y eut un silence de mort.

Même certains démons dont l'absence d'oreilles laissait entendre qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à un pauvre humain qui disait des bêtises étaient tournés vers eux. Et leurs regards n'étaient pas précisément bienveillants.

Cela commençait à sentir très mauvais, et Warren ne trouva rien de mieux que de choper Andrew par l'épaule, de claironner "On s'est trompés d'endroit, je pense, salut tout le monde !" avant de s'éloigner en marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait - mais sans courir.

Cette hâte était due au moins autant au besoin de crier sur Andrew que de s'éloigner du danger. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas à ce point. Mais il avait tout de même fort envie de crier sur Andrew. Se prendre pour un grand mage capable de contrôler n'importe quel démon quand on ne savait pas se débarrasser d'un bébé était une chose. Mettre sa vie en danger était... bon, d'accord, peut-être la même chose, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger comme ça ! (Et, pour ce que ça valait, même s'il avait été tout seul, ç'aurait été une très mauvaise idée !) Juste au moment où Warren allait dire clairement ce qu'il en pensait, il entendit un bruit derrière eux.

Il se retourna vivement, pour faire face à un démon.

Pas très effrayant, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Des rides prononcées partout sur son visage blafard, mais aussi des oreilles tombantes de chien qui lui donnaient presque l'air plus pitoyable qu'effrayant. Suffisamment pour que Warren trouve la force de dire "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" du ton de celui qui n'aime pas être dérangé.

"C'est à propos de la mère du bébé." commença le démon à voix basse ; et Warren se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux disposé envers lui, alors qu'Andrew arborait un sourire de joie. "Je sais où on peut la trouver."

"Alors pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit tout à l'heure ?"

"Silence, silence !" continua le démon, toujours à voix basse, penchant la tête en avant en une sorte d'imitation de discrétion. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit - et aucun des autres non plus - parce que le père du bébé était dans le bar, et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que je vous donne le renseignement. Je me mets en danger en vous prévenant." Il glissa dans la main de Warren un ticket de caisse sur lequel avaient été griffonnés quelques mots.

"Ah bon." répondit Warren, sans penser à baisser la voix. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à éprouver de la compassion pour une telle créature, tout utile qu'elle puisse lui être en ce moment précis.

"Mais bien sûr..." continua le démon d'une toute petite voix, "s'il venait à s'en apercevoir, je ne me mets pas en danger autant que je vous mets en danger, vous."

Voilà qui était une beaucoup moins bonne nouvelle. Ceci dit, la solution la moins désastreuse restait d'aller chez la mère, de lui rendre son bébé, et de se tirer le plus vite possible de cette histoire lamentable.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un rugissement.

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le démon qui leur parlait se cacha derrière une poubelle. He, il n'y avait pas là grande difficulté, c'était sans doute son élément naturel, pensa Warren. Mais celà lui irait beaucoup moins bien. Sans compter que dans cet endroit, l'odeur d'humain se sentait probablement comme une boule puante dans un champ de fleurs. Ou plutôt comme un bouquet de fleurs dans un champ de boules puantes. Enfin bref.

La solution la moins désastreuse restait toujours d'aller chez la mère, de lui rendre son bébé, et de se tirer le plus vite possible de cette histoire lamentable.

Mais en courant très, très vite.

* * *

Il y avait un point positif dans leur situation, c'est que le démon qui les poursuivait, contrairement à son fils, n'était capable d'utiliser aucun pouvoir de téléportation et se contentait de courir derrière eux.

Tout le reste était constitué de points négatifs : la grande taille du démon et sa musculature imposante, ses griffes, ses dents... et le fait qu'il était en train de gagner du terrain.

"C'est à ça qu'il ressemblera quand il sera grand ?"

"Non." répondit Andrew, "ça c'est, euh... un Flokk's. Ils sont de l'espère de la mère, comme les Pokemon." précisa-t-il avec une certaine fierté sur ses connaissances, fort mal placée si on permettait à Warren d'en penser ce qu'il en pensait. (Le dire à haute voix aurait été trop épuisant, et donc dangereux.)

"Et pourquoi on ne lui balancerait pas la collant dans la gueule ? C'est son enfant, après tout ! Si ça se trouve, il s'en occupera." (Que ce fût pour lui changer les couches ou perdre son temps à la couper en morceaux comptait assez peu.)

"Mais ça pourrait le mettre en colère !" s'exclama Andrew.

"Il est déjà vachement en colère." fit remarquer fort judicieusement Warren.

"Il le serait encore plus ! Ca doit... je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être bien de se faire envoyer son fils au visage... non ?" Andrew serra le bébé démon contre lui d'un geste protecteur. "Et puis si c'était pire, il courrait peut-être plus vite ! Et de toute façon, si ça se trouve, il se retéléportera sur nous, et..."

Andrew s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, pensa Warren en tâche de fond (son cerveau principal était occupé à regarder devant lui pour ne pas risquer de trébucher tout en courant).

Puis Andrew reprit. "Je... je pourrais peut-être le bannir ?"

Warren manqua s'étrangler : "Tu peux faire ça ???"

"Euh oui. Oui, je crois."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ! Il doit y avoir un piège, tu manques de matériel, ou autre chose !"

"Euh, j'avais oublié !"

Warren ne comptait plus, depuis le début de cette aventure, les fois où il avait eu envie de secouer Andrew pour remettre son cerveau à la bonne place ; mais celle-là remportait la palme !

Il lui arrivait, dans certaines circonstances, de trouver ce genre d'égarements Andrewesques drôles, voire mignons.

Et ce n'en était _absolument pas_ une !

"Bon, alors..." dit-il entre deux halètements, "il te faut combien de temps ?"

"Euh..." calcula Andrew. Il sortit plusieurs bidules divers de sa poche, qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à du matériel d'exorcisme, et le démon commençait à être vraiment _trop_ proche. Quand soudain, il y eut une grande flamme blanche, et le démon disparut.

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" demanda Warren, ne pouvant dissimuler son ton d'admiration.

"C'est un secret !" Mais apparemment, Andrew ne pouvait pas le garder très longtemps, parce qu'il reprit ; "C'est un machin tout prêt, ça se vent dans certaines boutiques, ça ne marche que sur certaines espèces, et je me suis dit..."

"Oh." Warren commençait à être carrément moins impressionné. Cependant, après réfléxion, cela restait une bonne idée. C'était bien l'unique occasion où il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il râle contre les dépenses inconsidérées d'Andrew. Non, ça pouvait même être utile.

"Ca fait quoi, exactement ?"

"Ca le renvoie d'où il vient."

"C'est-à-dire ? Aux enfers ?"

"Euh, des fois, oui. Mais pas forcément. Il peut venir d'ailleurs. D'Arizona. De Roumanie. On ne sait jamais."

"Ah." Warren haussa les épaules. "Bon, il est temps de retrouver la mère, hein ? Le bébé va bien ?"

La dernière phrase était censée être dite sur un ton ironique. Mais utiliser l'ironie sur Andrew était du gâchis. Celui lui coulait dessus comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

* * *

Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à un terrain vague, une chambre d'hôtel minable, un luxueux palace décoré de tentures rouges, une crypte déserte, ou à rien de ce qu'on imaginait de l'habitation d'un démon.

En fait, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un petit appartement pour couple de la classe moyenne, et Warren pensa même un instant qu'ils s'était trompés d'adresse.

Mais quand dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina une silhouette massive, verte et cornue, ses doutes s'évaporèrent comme une goutte d'eau au fond d'une poële brûlante. Accessoirement, cela lui enleva encore plus l'envie de garder le collant avec lui. Ca semblait difficile à croire quand on voyait le petit format, mais les Korn Flekk's adultes réussissaient très bien à être encore plus hideux.

Bon, quelle embrouille allait-il y avoir maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Toute cette histoire sentait trop mauvais depuis le début. La fin ne pouvait qu'être tordue.

Pourtant, la mère sembla reconnaître son enfant, et l'arracha des bras d'Andrew, lui murmurant des grognements démoniaques au creux de l'oreille.

Le bébé ne se mit pas à émettre de hurlement, ne sembla pas les regretter un instant, et même si c'était un peu vexant, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de concurrence.

Andrew tira discrètement la manche de Warren pour le faire redescendre les escaliers, et ce dernier estima que oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était une bonne idée.

Ils repartirent discrètement, entendant toujours les hurlements de joie - enfin, pour autant que des bruits de cochon qu'on égorge puissent exprimer la joie - de l'étage au-dessus.

"Elle dit qu'elle est si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'elle est passée à deux doigts de déclencher une Apocalypse juste pour pouvoir le retrouver." traduisit Andrew. Puis, avec un grand sourire. "C'est génial, non ? On a sauvé Sunnydale ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est les gentils, mais je veux dire, pour devenir maîtres de Sunnydale, c'est mieux si la ville est encore là, hein ?" Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau. "Argh."

"Argh comment ?" demanda Warren, inquiet.

"Elle est en train de dire que puisqu'on s'est bien occupés de lui, elle pourrait peut-être nous prendre comme jouets, enfin, comme animaux de compagnie, enfin, pour le bébé..."

"QUOI ?"

Quand Warren y réfléchissait bien, il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que crier, tout en réalisant que s'il y avait quelque chose de pire que d'avoir un démon comme animal de compagnie, c'était être l'animal de compagnie d'un démon. Cette chose était s'enfuir à toutes jambes, suivant une routine qui risquait de devenir lassante.

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles forcément tourner mal ? Avoir la réponse en ce qui concernait l'embrouille à venir n'était pas du tout une consolation, merci !

Ils allaient sortir de l'immeuble - et, peut-être, la semer, malgré les bruits de pas qu'ils entendaient derrière eux - quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, pour dévoiler la sale gueule (et le reste) du père du bébé.

Putain de bordel de merde.

La mère arrivant derrière eux - toujours le bébé dans les bras, purent-ils constater. En se voyant, les démons poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Warren et Andrew en auraient bien profité pour se glisser quelque part et se faire oublier. Mais malheureusement, aucun "quelque part" n'était accessible, encore moins l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

La conversation qui s'ensuivit, à base de grognements et de gestes grandiloquants, fut traduite par Andrew dans les termes suivants.

"Comment as-tu pu oser abandonner notre enfant !!!"

"Je ne le comprends pas moi-même ! Je l'ai tellement regretté, tu peux me croire ! Je suis même allé au bar et j'ai bu des litres et des litres pour me consoler !"

"Ah bon ! C'est pour ça que tu as essayé d'empêcher ces humains de me le rapporter !!!"

"Mais je voulais le leur prendre pour pouvoir me racheter, en le déposant moi-même dans tes bras, ma douceur visqueuse !"

Même Warren, dont les compétences en langage corporel démoniaque atteignaient le zéro absolu, pouvait dire qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ; mais à entendre la suite du dialogue, cela n'avait pas l'air de changer grand chose.

"C'est vrai ? Oh, comme c'est émouvant... et tu les as affrontés pour ça ? Grand fou !"

"Je me suis même fait bannir ! Ils m'ont renvoyé d'où je venais, c'est-à-dire au bar ! J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de prendre un verre avant de rentrer !"

"C'est tellement touchant !"

A ce moment, les deux démons se prirent dans les bras et échangèrent un baiser brûlant, passionné et gluant.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que Warren et Andrew ne restèrent pas fascinés par la grandeur hollywoodienne de la scène.

"Ils sont en train de s'enfuir, là."

"Je m'en fiche, ils ont été méchants avec moi, je ne les aime pas, je ne les veux pas chez moi."

"Comme tu voudras, mon amour."

Pour la suite, ils étaient déjà hors de portée d'oreille.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

* * *

"C'est pas juste !" s'exclama Andrew.

"On s'en est sortis vivants, c'est déjà pas mal !" s'exclama Warren. "Alors arrête de râler !" (A la vérité, il craignait qu'Andrew ne remette le doigt sur sa responsabilité de base dans cette affaire. Mais apparemment, le blond avait déjà oublié.)

"Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire !" s'exclama Andrew. C'est eux les démons, et nous... ben, je suppose qu'on est les héros, pas vrai !" (cela semblait un peu discutable, mais à choisir, Warren préférait cette appellation à celle d'"innocentes victimes".) "Alors, pourquoi à la fin c'est eux qui s'embrassent et pas nous ?"

Toutes les explications auxquelles Warren pouvaient songer étaient soit vexantes pour Andrew et pour lui, soit bien trop positives pour ces connards de démons, soit les deux.

Aussi, il attrapa Andrew par le poignet et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Andrew ne s'en plaignit pas.


	16. Trois geeks à la mer

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Humour, pré-saison 6._

* * *

"La mer, c'est chiant à crever." déclama Warren, observant d'un air morne la dune d'ajoncs, qui se prolongeait par une plage, puis par la mer.

"Pas tant que ça !" s'exclama Jonathan. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup plus. Mais comme sa tante Dina l'avait gentiment invité dans son pavillon balnéaire en lui proposant d'amener des amis, il se devait d'être vaguement convaincant sous peine de passer pour un gacheur de week-ends.

"Cite-moi quelque chose de plus ennuyeux !" proposa Warren d'un air de défi.

"Euh..." proposa Andrew, "aller à la montagne ?"

Après avoir examiné les désavantages du froid et de la neige qui tombe dans les cheveux, ils tombèrent à peu près tous d'accord sur ce point. Au moins, on pouvait choisir de ne pas aller se baigner. Et même les bains devaient être moins abominables que le ski.

Pendant que Jonathan épiloguait sur les dieux Njörd et Skadi, qui étaient mariés et dont l'un préférait la mer et l'autre la montagne, Warren cherchait de qui renflouer son argumentation prématurément et déloyalement démontée.

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle ça aurait le moindre intérêt !" fut sa conclusion. Le cerveau de Jonathan se mit à fonctionner à toute allure, du moins à essayer. "On peut aller attraper des crevettes dans les flaques ?"

Warren s'en offensa. "Aller perdre son temps à choper ces trucs, alors que ça s'achète ? Pourquoi pas peindre des putain d'aquarelles, pendant qu'on y est ?"

Jonathan devait admettre qu'il avait arrêté de s'intéresser à la pêche aux crevettes vers l'âge de neuf ans. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver une meilleure raison, une plus sincère. "Il y a plein de filles en maillot de bain !"

"Que des allumeuses." grogna Warren. "Et franchement, elles ne sont pas si canon que ça. Quitte à ne pas toucher, y aurait mieux à la télé."

"Mais je ne sais pas, c'est joli, quand même, ici." protesta Andrew. "L'air est doux, il y aun chouette ciel..."

Warren répondit d'un "Bof..." énergique - il était probablement une des seules personnes connues à pouvoir mettre de l'énergie dans une telle réplique - avant de s'expliquer.

"Je ne vois pas tout ce trip qu'on se fait avec la pureté du bleu du ciel ou de la mer. Là, si on me demande mon avis, la mer est plutôt vaguement grise, vaguement verte, et vaguement polluée. Et le bleu du ciel est pâlot et sans intérêt."

"C'est sûr que ce n'est pas du vrai bleu..." constata Andrew, convaincu. "Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi, pour toi, une jolie couleur."

"Je m'en fous un peu." constata Warren. "mais déjà, quelque chose qui ressemble un peu plus à une vraie couleur, c'est le précipité d'oxyde de cuivre ou de la flamme de chrome."

"Y a des jolis produits alchimiques bleus." confirma Jonathan. Puis, revenant à sa première inspiration "Si ça se trouve, ici, il y a des ondines !"

Andrew secoua négativement la tête "A mon avis, il y a plutôt des sirènes." Et puis, devant les réactions de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas la différence. "Celles qui mangent les gens tout vivants, je veux dire."

La vue de l'onde semblait soudain beaucoup moins sympathique à Jonathan, qui laissa tomber un instant le thème de la mer, permettant à Andrew d'enchaîner à sa façon.

"Il y a les Schtroumpfs, aussi."

"Dans la mer ?" demanda Jonathan. "Ou qui mangent les gens ?"

"Non, je veux dire, comme trucs vraiment, vraiment bleus." Ses camarades semblèrent un instant affligés. Mais c'était plus une crispation reflexe du visage ; au fond, ils étaient habitués.

Jonathan en profita pour sauter à son prochain argument. Il aperçut un coquillage dans le sable, le déterra. "Il est pas mal, hein ?" Puis, devant l'indifférence générale. "Il parait que si on le met devant son oreille, on entend le bruit des vagues." Cependant, il ne tenta pas l'expérience, au cas où le coquillage en question aurait contenu une sirène, ou autre chose de dangereux, comme un bernard l'ermite qui se serait donné pour tâche de sauter dans son oreille pour aller lui dévorer le cerveau.

"On entend déjà le bruit de la mer, là." fit remarquer Andrew. Puis, d'un air encourageant. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas joli, hein ?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de joli !" s'exclama Warren, furieux d'avoir les deux autres contre lui. "OK, c'est supportable, mais de là à vouloir le ramener chez soi... De toute façon, ce n'est pas la mer qu'on entend dans les coquillages, c'est le bruit de ses battements de coeur, réfléchi contre les parois ! Et si quelqu'un me parle des cris des mouettes, je l'extermine ! Les mouettes, ça vous chie dessus, un point c'est tout."

"Ca peut servir dans les jeux de rôle." constata Andrew. Devant l'incompréhension générale, il poursuivit : "Je veux dire, dans les CD de musique d'ambiance qu'on vend à la boutique, il y a parfois une plage de bruit des vagues, entre le vent en tempête et les tambours de l'armée."

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

Quelque chose mûrissait.

Ce fut finalement Warren qui se lança.

"Et si on faisait une partie de JdR ?"

La proposition ne fit que cristalliser l'enthousiasme général.

"Je suis à peu près sûr que j'ai dans mes affaires un scénar d'Elric qui se passe à bord d'un galère !" s'exclama Jonathan. "Comme ça, la mer ferait une bonne musique d'ambiance."

"Et pour les scènes d'action, on fera les bruitages nous-mêmes, pour le couvrir." ajouta Warren en essayant de rester désagréable, sans grand succès. "Tu ramènes des dés ?"

"J'en ai sur moi !" s'exclama Andrew en révélant une petite poche sortie d'on ne sait où.

Jonathan partit en courant chercher un écran, des feuilles de perso, des dés pour lui et pour Warren, ainsi que son scénario.

Andrew s'adressa à Warren, le regard fixé sur un point à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. "Je ne sais pas, tu ne trouves pas ça romantique, toi, le mer ? Les bateaux qui partent pour des pays chargés d'aventures, les amoureux qui s'embrassent dans le soleil couchant, tout ça ?"

A la vérité, le soleil ne se couchait pas du tout. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, pensa Andrew. Il aurait aimé embrasser Warren n'importe quand. Bon, à y penser comme ça, la mer n'était pas tout à fait obligatoire non plus - mais quand même, ça en jetait !

Andrew dut lever le regard pour constater que Warren le regardait avec l'air de douter de sa santé mentale.

Il n'avait pas une fibre de romantisme en lui, pensa Andrew. Tant pis pour lui. C'était lui qui ratait quelque chose !

Ou du moins, il était temps de s'en persuader. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de gâcher une excellent partie de jeux de rôles avec le souvenir de l'espoir d'un baiser qu'il n'aurait pas eu de toute façon.

Ce n'était jamais que la deux mille huit-cent treizième occasion ratée, pas vrai ? Non. En fait, il inventait totalement. Il n'avait pas envie de compter.

Peut-être que ça serait mieux de mettre fin à cette situation ennuyeuse, se demanda-t-il. D'arrêter de le voir, quand ce n'était que pour s'érafler un tout petit peu plus le coeur à chaque fois.

D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il en réfléchissant aux hypothèses possibles, cela ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux de partir, et mieux valait se blesser ainsi avec quelqu'un plutôt que tout seul.

Quand Warren l'appela après le retour de Jonathan "He bien, toujours perdu quelque part au milieu des romantiques ?" il décida que la situation aurait pu être pire.

Après tout, quand on était suffisamment naze pour ne pas se déclarer, cela voulait dire qu'on ne se ferait jamais jeter.

L'espoir était quelque chose d'important, décida-t-il. Quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre en compte dans ses décisions.

Les parties de jeux de rôles aussi.

Elles étaient probablement la deuxième meilleure activité possible à pratiquer pendant un week-end à la mer, après tout.


	17. La Fleur qui Chante et les Princes

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Univers alternatif débile en forme de conte de fées. :-)_

* * *

Il était une fois un prince qui vivait seul dans un château.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment seul, parce qu'il avait lu beaucoup de livres, et il savait invoquer des démons. Aussi, il n'avait pas à faire la cuisine, ni la vaisselle, tout ceci était assuré par une horde de familiers, des démons en forme de chat, des démons en forme de corbeaux, des démons en forme de grenouilles, et beaucoup de démons en forme de démons.

Mais pour ce qui était de la conversation, ils étaient un peu limités, du moins quand le prince avait envie de discuter d'autre chose que des différentes façons d'arracher des entrailles, et qu'il n'avait pas envie non plus de jouer au poker. Aussi, il se sentait seul.

Un jour vint à passer un prince errant. Un autre prince, bien sûr, étant donné que le premier n'était pas errant du tout. Pour les distinguer, disons que le premier prince s'appelait Andrew et le second Warren. Juste parce que c'est plus simple.

Et si un imbécile se mettait à faire remarquer que ça n'aide pas du tout à distinguer, qu'au contraire on se mélange les pinceaux, parce que ces deux prénoms sont anagrammes à une lettre près, on lui répondrait qu'il n'a qu'à soigner sa dyslexie, et que non, ils n'ont pas de noms de famille. Ce sont des princes de contes de fées, après tout ! C'est déjà beaucoup qu'ils aient des prénoms. Mais il fait bien en recourir à ce genre d'artifices, dès qu'un conte fait intervenir plusieurs princes, au lieu d'un bête prince et une bête princesse...

Enfin bref.

Le prince Warren demanda l'hospitalité, et le prince Andrew la lui accorda avec joie. Le prince Warren était fort, courageux, et un aimable convive, même s'il regarait les démons d'un air soupçonneux, surtout ceux à têtes de démon. Le prince Andrew prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda le but de son voyage.

"Je vais chercher la Fleur Qui Chante qui guérit toutes les maladies." répondit le prince Warren.

"Est-ce pour soigner votre vieux père malade, ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Le prince Andrew se retrouva à souhaiter de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas pour guérir une princesse charmante et maladive.

Le prince Warren haussa les épaules. "Non, c'est pour l'étudier, et voir si je peux la bouturer et en faire commerce."

Ce n'était pas une raison très romanesque, mais c'était toujours infiniment mieux qu'une jolie princesse.

Quand le lendemain, le prince Warren se remit en route, le prince Andrew l'invita à revenir après sa quête, pour narrer ses exploits. Et le prince Warren, après avoir murmuré dans son menton quelques mots comme quoi non, ce ne serait pas un neuneu pareil qui allait l'assommer pour lui faucher sa fleur, accepta.

Le prince Andrew se retrouva seul à nouveau, mais de façon très différente. De jour en jour, il attendait le retour du prince Warren. Dans les premiers jours, il l'imaginait revenir parce qu'il avait eu un accident de sandale, ou parce qu'il avait décidé que finalement il voulait rester pour toujours avec le prince Andrew. Puis, quand il fut assuré qu'il était loin, mais pas encore assez pour avoir fait le trajet jusqu'à la Fleur qui Chante et revenir - il avait de belles et bonnes cartes - il imagina son retour de façon totalement abstraite. Et enfin, quand le temps estimé par lui pour faire l'aller-retour fut passé, il se mit à espérer de plus en plus fort, en même temps qu'il s'inquiétait. Peut-être le prince Warren avait-il rencontré son destin au bord d'un chemin, ou face à la Fleur qui Chante ? Ou alors, peut-être avait-il complètement oublié de repasser, et était-il déjà rentré chez lui, pour épouser une princesse éprise de grandes quêtes, de boutures et d'argent gagné ?

Finalement, il n'y put plus tenir, et alla invoquer un démon qui pouvait localiser n'importe qui sur terre et qui sentait les épinards, pour lui demander où était le prince Warren.

Le démon hésita, se gratta le nez, et demanda "Qui ça ?"

Le prince Andrew maudit la prudence qui avait poussé son invité à donner un faux nom, et dressa au démon une descriptions rapide et pas tout à fait objective du prince Warren.

"Je blaguais. Je vois parfaitement qui c'est. Ou plutôt qui c'était, parce que je n'arrive pas du tout à le trouver, là."

Le prince Andrew pâlit. "Il est mort ?"

"Soit tu as super-mal lu les spécifs de l'invocation, soit ton cerveau t'abandonne. Je sais parfaitement repérer les morts. Mais dis-moi, il allait où, ton mec, la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ?"

"Il allait chercher la Fleur qui Chante."

"Tout s'explique ! Ouais, c'est un endroit où les démons ne peuvent pas aller. Ni même regarder. Bon, atchao baby, je te quitte, j'suis invoqué ailleurs."

Le prince Andrew se retrouva persuadé, à juste titre, que le prince Warren avait eu des ennuis en allant chercher la Fleur qui Chante, et il décida d'aller le chercher. Mais ces histoires de démons qui ne pouvaient pas entrer dans son royaume, ça l'ennuyait assez, vu qu'il était à peu près aussi doué à l'épée qu'un spaghetti, et avait l'habitude de compter sur ses talents d'invocateur pour se défendre. Que se passerait-il s'il rencontrait la Terrifiante Tueuse, ou si la fleur elle-même avait pour se défendre des épines et des dents ?

Aussi, il s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque avec des livres nouveaux, des qu'il n'avait jamais lus avant par manque d'intérêt, et décida d'invoquer une Bonne Fée pour l'aider dans sa quête. Les Bonnes Fées, vérifia-t-il, n'avaient aucun scrupule moral ou magique à se rendre au pays de la Fleur qui Chante.

Il fit son invocation, qui contrairement à son habitude ne comportait pas d'yeux de crapauds ni d'oeufs pourris, mais des fleurs sauvages et un flacon de rosée. Quand le nuage de fumée - rose - se dissipa, il se dit qu'il avait très probablement échoué. La créature qui se trouvait au milieu du cercle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fée. A un démon non plus, il est vrai.

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé." dit-il - des années d'expérience lui avaient appris la politesse envers les créatures invoquées. "Il y a eu une erreur, je cherchais une Bonne Fée."

La créature essuya la poussière de son pantalon, et répondit d'un ton plaintif. "Mais je suis une Bonne Fée !"

Le prince Andrew la considéra.

"Mais, euh, vous êtes un homme !"

"C'est quoi ces clichés démodés ? Comment on ferait pour se reproduire, si on n'était que des filles ?"

"Et puis, vous êtes tout habillé en noir."

"Le rose me va très mal."

"Et, euh, vous n'avez pas d'ailes."

"Mais si !"

"Mais elles sont minuscules ! Comment vous faites pour voler avec ça ?"

"C'est de la magie, bien sûr. Je suis la Bonne Fée Jonathan. Normalement, on est censé choisir nous-mêmes les gens qu'on aide, pas être appelés par une invocation. M'enfin, je suis débutant, donc il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas trop difficile. C'est pas évident de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit dans nos cordes. Ta quête est inspirée par un Amour Véritable, au moins ?"

Le prince Andrew rougit et bafouilla. "Oui. Tout va bien, alors." conclut la Bonne Fée Jonathan.

"Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?"

"Je peux Lire dans les Coeurs, ça fait aprtie des pouvoirs de base qu'on a dès le niveau 1. Par contre, pour Lire dans les Esprits, c'est pas encore ça, alors il va falloir que tu m'expliques ta quête toi-même."

Andrew expliqua, entraînant plusieurs hochements de tête approbatifs de la Bonne Fée Jonathan. "Ca me semble parfait. Prépare-toi, on y va."

Le prince Andrew eut beaucoup de mal à préparer un sac qui ne faisait pas trente kilos, mais comme la Bonne fée Jonathan lui avait assuré qu'aider comme porteur ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses attributions, il fallut bien s'y résoudre. Et le soir même, les voilà partis sur les chemins. Normalement, ils auraient dû fredonner une chanson, mais le prince Andrew était à la fois trop excité et trop inquiet, et la Bonne Fée Jonathan chantait faux de toute façon.

Le prince Andrew avait emmené une de ses belles et bonnes cartes, mais de toute façon ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à suivre la piste du prince Warren. Partout sur leur chemin, on racontait les exploits de ce vaillant héros qui avait abattu à l'aide de son épée des hordes d'orques, de trolls, d'ogres et de gobelins, sans compter une tarrasque ou deux. Et le coeur du prince Andrew s'emplissait de fierté - totalement déplacée d'ailleurs, mais la Bonne Fée Jonathan ne le lui fit pas remarquer, et les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

Ceci dit, c'était bien pratique, parce que ces chemins qui étaient normalement infestés de monstres se révélèrent vachement sûrs, cette fois-là.

Enfin, au terme d'un long voyage, ils arrivèrent au pays de la Fleur qui Chante. Ou plutôt, à la montagne de la Fleur qui Chante, parce que cet endroit était assez mal cartographié, sans courbes de niveau ni rien. sans doute les cartes belles et bonnes étaient-elles établies par des démons. Cela expliquerait des choses.

La Bonne Fée Jonathan en fut satisfait, car il faut dire qu'il commençait à se sentir passablement inutile.

"Alors tu vois," expliqua-t-il, celui qui monte tout droit sur cette colline sans se retourner pourra récupérer la Fleur qui Chante."

"Ce n'est pas facile ! On n'a même pas le droit de regarder le paysage..."

"D'habitude, à ce stade, les gens sont censés dire que c'est facile. Les difficultés viennent ensuite."

"Oops."

"En fait, il y a sur le chemin de nombreuses pierres. Chacune d'entre elle va passer son temps à crier dans ton dos pour que tu te retournes. mais si tu le fais, tu seras toi-même transformé en pierre."

"Argh ! Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils ne veulent pas qu'on réussisse ?"

La Bonne Fée Jonathan s'abstint de troubler l'innocence de son protégé en parlant de jalousie mesquine et observa en hochant les épaules : "Ils sont ensorcelés, tu sais."

"Et je suis censé faire tout ce trajet en réussissant à ne pas me retourner une seule fois ?"

"C'est justement là que j'interviens !" dit la Bonne fée Jonathan en bombant le torse. "Je dois tout t'expliquer pour que tu ne t'y risques pas."

"Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'abandonne."

"Non, je veux que tu trouves une idée."

"Mais laquelle ?"

"Ben c'est à toi de trouver, justement."

"En gros, tu ne sers pas tant que ça."

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas comparable avec ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais grimpé sans savoir !"

"Dans les deux cas je n'y arriverai pas..."

"Mais si ! Tu es censé y arriver ! Tu es censé, si on s'en réfère au formulaire 123-C pour cette quête, avoir l'idée de monter en te mettant de la cire dans les oreilles, pour ne pas les entendre ! Ooops..."

"Ah, tiens, merci, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !"

Le prince Andrew trouva une ruche, se révéla totalement incapable d'enfumer les abeilles pour prendre la cire, aussi il demanda à un brave paysan expérimenté de le faire, il avait de l'argent après tout, c'était un prince, et ainsi non seulement il eut sa cire sans se piquer mais il fit oeuvre de charité. Puis il se fabriqua deux bouchons qu'il se mit dans les oreilles.

"Ca marche ?"

"..." répondit la Bonne fée Jonathan.

"Ah oui, je n'entends rien."

Le prince Andrew, le coeur content, commença à escalader la montagne, et si les pierres l'appelèrent il n'entendit rien, et comme il n'était pas complètement stupide il s'abstint de se retourner pour regarder si elle faisaient vraiment du bruit, si elles bougeaient des lèvres de pierre ou quelque chose. Et il ne fit même pas de pique-nique en chemin, car il aurait alors été presque sûr de regarder dans la mauvaise direction, à un moment ou à un autre.

Quand il arriva en haut de la montagne, il saisit la Fleur qui Chante. Et il ne se passa rien. Il fallut que la Bonne Fée Jonathan lui explique par un langage des signes complexes et imagé qu'il pouvait enlever ses boules de cire maintenant, et que ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi gland.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la Fleur qui Chante portait ce nom car elle chantait effectivement.

"Comment je fais pour retransformer en gens les pierres du chemin ?" lui demanda-t-il, parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir la Fleur qui Chante, mais c'était le prince Warren qu'il était venu chercher, lui !

Le Fleur lui expliqua avec moult trémolos qu'elle soignait non seulement toutes les maladies, mais aussi pas mal d'affections plus graves, comme la transformation en pierre, et qu'il suffisait de la secouer au-dessus de chacune des personnes métamorphosées.

Le prince Andrew s'attela à la tâche. D'abord il se mit à chercher si une des pierres ne lui rappelait pas, par hasard, le prince Warren, puis après un échec cuisant, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de désensorceler tout le monde, en fait.

Malgré quelques malencontreux accidents du genre bandits de grand chemin ensorcelés à qui le prince Andrew dut faire croire qu'il était un grand sorcier (ce qui était techniquement vrai n'importe où ailleurs), tout se passa sans encombre, et le prince Andrew finit par retrouver le prince Warren.

Mais, alors que tous les autres se retrouvaient frais et dispos et partaient tout de suite retrouver leurs parents / fiancées / rayez les mentions inutiles (Le prince Andrew estima inutile de leur donner la date et le temps écoulé depuis leur pétrification, ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt), le prince Warren restait plongé dans un profond sommeil.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le prince Andrew, en proie à un profond désespoir. "Pourquoi je ne louze que quand c'est vraiment important ? Pas que je préfèrerais louzer tout le temps, mais quand même !"

"Pour le réveiller," dit la bonne fée, "Tu dois faire cent pompes en chantant "Singing in the rain". "

"Quoi ?" demanda le prince Andrew. Il savait qu'il y avait parfois des quêtes stupides dans ce genre d'histoires, mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

"Je blaguais." Le prince Andrew se félicita d'avoir été suffisamment rusé pour ne pas obéir aux consignes tout de suite. "Tu dois l'embrasser, bien sûr."

Le prince Andrew rougit comme une tomate, mais il s'empressa de s'exécuter. Il faut toujours suivre les conseils des bonnes fées. Enfin, presque toujours.

La Bonne fée Jonathan observa la scène en essuyant une larme et en dissimulant derrière son dos un flacon d'elixir de sommeil réveillable par un baiser pour Bonnes Fées niveau 1.

Le prince Warren se réveilla, et fut un peu surpris de la situation - la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait etait d'avoir été insulté par un caillou et ne se retourner pour lui répondre - mais globalement il la prit très bien, et embrassa lui-même le prince Andrew longuement, avant de dire "Quand même, tu m'as fait attendre." Mais il ne le pensait pas sérieusement, et puis on avait déjà vu des cas bien pires, comme la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Le prince Warren rentra dans son pays avec le prince Andrew. Ils firent un superbe mariage, et le prince Andrew donna au prince Warren la Fleur qui Chante en cadeau de noces. Ils vécurent heureux, et firent beaucoup d'expériences et d'invocations !

* * *

"Andrew, tu écris quoi, là ?"

"Non, rien !" s'exclama Andrew en essayant de prendre l'air détaché avec toute l'efficacité du hamster pédalant dans la mayonnaise ou du voleur niveau 1 affrontant un dragon.

Ce fut sa sauvegarde. Warren dut croire qu'il prenait cet air embarrassé exprès pour attirer l'attention.

"Si tu essaies de nous faire croire que tu es en train d'écrire des conneries sur nous, ça ne marche pas." fit-il remarquer.

"Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, de toute façon." grogna Andrew, le rouge aux joues, en fourrant les feuillets dans sa poche.


	18. Gentillesse

_Spoilers épisodes 13 de la saison 6. Fic classée vaguement PG-13 pour amoralité, je pense... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy._

* * *

Warren sait qu'Andrew est quelqu'un de gentil, et ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment, ni une insulte, d'ailleurs, mais une simple constatation.

Pendant longtemps, la gentillesse d'Andrew a été plutôt utile. Evidemment, il faut l'écouter, sinon il se bute. Mais quand quelqu'un d'intelligent le laisse exposer son opinion, il accepte très bien de suivre les autres, juste pour faire plaisir.

Pourtant, maintenant, cette gentillesse est très certainement devenue un obstacle. Andrew semble paniquer rien que d'avoir tué quelqu'un... et Warren se retrouve contraint de le convaincre de son erreur.

Il lui explique comment un tel acte est dérisoire, quand Dark Vador a détruit toute une planète et peut toujours se racheter ; d'ailleurs, même des personnages qui n'ont rien de mauvais doivent souvent tuer parce que c'est leur voie et leur destin : Andrew ne sait que répondre.

Il affirme, amer, le croyant presque : "Elle le méritait, c'était une salope, elle m'a plaqué." et cela touche juste, parce que la gentillesse n'exclut pas la jalousie.

Et puis, juste pour finir, Warren embrasse Andrew, par surprise ; le blond semble tout aussi embarrassé et émerveillé à chaque fois, et ses derniers scrupules se dissolvent comme de la colle dans de l'acétate de méthyle.

Ce n'est pas que Warren déteste la gentillesse, pour l'affaiblir et l'endormir ainsi.

Un obstacle aussi dérisoire n'a pas à se mettre en travers de son chemin, c'est tout.


	19. Bienvenue à Sunnydale

_Cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 7 de la saison 7. Tout appartient toujours à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy._

* * *

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire redécouvrir Sunnydale._

Au Mexique, Jonathan disait souvent que sa famille lui manquait, que les gens qu'ils fréquentait lui manquaient, même ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Andrew n'a jamais ressenti de tel. Il n'a pas l'impression que sa famille et ses connaissances étaient tellement pires que ceux de Jonathan, pourtant.

Peut-être qu'il idéalisait moins. Ou peut-être que Warren lui manquait trop pour qu'il puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et pourtant, même si personne ne lui a vraiment manqué, en revenant, il ressent une nostalgie aiguë.

Il y a les routes bien goudronnées, les routes américaines, et puis sur le côté il y a le petit ranch où ses parents l'ont emmené une fois, puis ont refusé de revenir parce que soi-disant il avait fait un scandale en voulant monter sur le poney déguisé en Zorro. Il y a le poteau indicateur "Bienvenue à Sunnydale", qu'il avait vu des dizaines de fois sans le remarquer vraiment, sans réaliser à quel point il l'aimait. Il y a la température plus tolérable, la propreté des toilettes sur le chemin, les vrais fast-foods américains, les gens qui parlent anglais, tous ces luxes qu'il n'avais jamais réalisés.

Et dans la ville il y a le cinéma dans lequel il est allé voir Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Matrix, il y a sa boutique de comics... et parmi les gens qui passent dans la rue, certains ont vraiment suivi les derniers épisodes de Star Trek : TNG, et cela provoque en lui des élans de jalousie, mais aussi de sympathie.

Et puis il y a tous les lieux qui lui rappellent des souvenirs plus personnels, des souvenirs avec warren, et là cela devrait être des souvenirs tristes, sauf qu'à cause de son secret ce devrait être heureux, sauf que finalement ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est très doux et ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire revoir Warren._

S'il ne savait pas qu'il allait pouvoir le retrouver, jamais il n'aurait pu rentrer, malgré tout ce qui le fait sourire bêtement ici. Oh, il serait toujours rentré aux Etats-Unis à la première occasion, mais jamais à Sunnydale.

En cet endroit même, ils ont discuté de ce qu'il y aurait dans l'épisode 3 de Star Wars, et si le gâchis pouvait être rattrapé. Là, ils ont déliré jusqu'à la folie de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils seraient les Maîtres de Sunnydale, et ici... ils se sont embrassés, pour la seconde fois.

Jonathan lui demande à quoi il pense. Il murmure "Warren...", un peu gêné, un peu triste, un peu jubilant, et ne pousse pas les explications plus loin. Jonathan ne demande rien.

Andrew lui en a parlé, pourtant, quand ils était perdus au fin fond du Mexique. Ils étaient tellement loin de tout et du monde qu'ils avaient connu qu'Andrew avait l'impression que Warren n'existerait bientôt plus s'il se contentait d'y penser seul, de n'en parler qu'à voix basse. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre tellement leur vie manquait de distractions et d'autres sujets capables d'attirer son attention même un bref instant... et il a fini par tout avouer.

Bien sûr, la première réaction de Jonathan avait été quelque chose comme "Quoi, vous êtes _gays_ ?" et Andrew avait bafouillé des mots inintelligibles, mais après cette première réaction, il l'avait même écouté, alors que pourtant cela pouvait le dégoûter, et puis il avait demandé "Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ?"

"Warren ne voulait pas." et Andrew ne lui avait pas avoué explicitement qu'ils avaient prévu de l'abandonner, à un certain moment, quand les choses avaient tourné mal, mais il n'avait pas essayé de le nier non plus, et bizarrement Jonathan ne s'était pas tant faché que ça, comme si ça avait été déjà lointain, ou comme si le fait qu'ils aient été ensemble avait été une excuse.

Mais maintenant, Andrew ne parle plus de Warren à Jonathan.

Jonathan semble penser que c'est parce qu'il a déjà tout dit - il ne sait pas qu'on ne peut jamais tout dire - ou parce qu'il va mieux, sans doute à cause de ce projet de sceau démoniaque.

Mais en fait, c'est parce que Warren ne veut pas à nouveau.

* * *

Warren est là, en ce moment, et l'encourage à faire ce qu'ils doivent faire, et même s'il ne peut pas toucher sa peau, il peut sentir presque physiquement la force qu'il lui donne, sous forme de chaleur, et quand il y en a beaucoup à la fois cela lui fait un peu tourner la tête aussi, et alors il n'a peur de plus rien du tout ; et c'est à nouveau Warren qui doit le pousser à la prudence et au secret.

Ce n'est pas qu'Andrew soit très enthousiaste. En fait, il ne l'est pas du tout. Mais Warren connait une infinité de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils doivent le faire, une énorme infinité comme tous les univers parallèles possibles qui s'enchevêtrent les uns avec les autres et qu'on ne peut même pas finir d'imaginer, et Andrew pourrait les écouter toutes rien que pour entendre sa voix.

Même si en fait elles se résument en une seule : nous serons ensemble à nouveau. Pour toujours, cette fois.

Pour cela, Andrew ferait n'importe quoi.

Même si cela veut dire qu'il transpercera Jonathan à coup de couteau.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire avoir à nouveau du sang sur les mains._

Il reste là, un peu ahuri, un peu tremblant, et ils étaient censés devenir des dieux mais Jonathan ne se relève pas, et Warren ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait tout de suite alors Andrew ne devrait pas s'étonner mais il voudrait que ce soit le plus vite possible, pour ne pas avoir le cadavre de Jonathan devant les yeux.

Et il a peur et froid tout d'un coup et il voudrait bien que Jonathan le console comme il faisait parfois quand il n'était pas énervé contre lui et qu'il était gentil, il veut que Jonathan lui dise que ce n'est pas grave, il voudrait que ça arrive tout de suite, mais il est mort, ils doivent devenir des dieux, mais il est mort, et pour l'instant il n'y a que le corps sans vie et le sang rouge et la sensation violente, étouffante, qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Et Warren arrive, et cela va beaucoup mieux, mais il ne peut toujours pas le prendre dans ses bras, il se sent horriblement seul, et il se rappelle qu'il est de retour à Sunnydale, et que même si le Mexique était horrible, c'est toujours à Sunnydale que se sont passés les pires moments de sa vie.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire avoir encore un ami qui meurt._


	20. De bonne humeur

_Rating PG-13 pour gros mots et vulgarisation scientifique gore - il y a trop de vulgarisation scientifique, d'ailleurs, cette fic était censée parler de douves du foie, pas être centrée dessus ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Et cette façon de raconter les douves du foie est inspirée des livres de Jacques Trémolin que je lisais quand j'étais petite._

* * *

Il y a des jours où tout va bien.

Andrew ne sait pas si c'est parce que Warren est de bonne humeur, ou si c'est lui qui dit des choses particulièrement intéressantes ce jour-là, ou si ce sont tout simplement des joies de hasard, totalement imprévisibles par l'intelligence humaine. Ou par n'importe quelle intelligence qui n'est pas un super-ordinateur exclusivement destiné à calculer les probabilités que tout aille bien pour Andrew, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, vachement restrictif.

"Quand même, l'épisode de X-Files avec la douve du foie est assez répugnant." dit Jonathan en faisant la moue. "Je préfère les aliens."

"Oh, il peut y avoir des passages assez gore avec des aliens aussi !" soutient Andrew. Ce genre de choses ne lui fait plus peur du tout. Peut-être parce qu'il a l'habitude d'invoquer des démons tout aussi répugnants mais avec l'odeur en plus, ou peut-être parce qu'il a mûri (même si sa mère dit qu'il n'en serait peut-être pas si fier si c'était ça).

"Moi je trouve que les _vraies_ douves du foie font carrément plus peur." dit Warren avec un sourire entendu. Jonathan fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé, parce qu'il n'aime pas la façon de Warren de se faire prier pour raconter ses histoires, mais Andrew n'a pas de fierté aussi mal placée, et il se tourne vers Warren d'un air intrigué.

"Ca fait quoi, les vraies douves du foie ?" Andrew a entendu parler des requins mangeurs d'homme, des piranhas, des serpents-minute, des orques qui savent briser les bancs de glace pour dévorer les phoques ou les explorateurs, des mambas noirs dont la tête peut monter jusqu'à deux mètres du sol, des araignées qui font naître leurs petits sous les ongles des pieds des gens et des poissons-pierre qui sont pratiquement invisibles sous l'eau et dont le poison fait horriblement souffrir, mais jamais des douves du foie - pas avant X-files, en tout cas.

Warren explique que ce parasite, après être sorti du tube digestif d'un mouton, détecte une fourmi et s'installe dans son cerveau...

"Et alors elle prend le contrôle de la fourmi." dit Warren d'un ton de conspirateur, "et même si le jour elle travaille normalement, la nuit elle monte sur un brin d'herbe, et elle attend. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement, elle est contrôlée. Et elle attend de se faire bouffer par un mouton."

"Pourquoi seulement la nuit ?" demande Andrew qui ouvre de grands yeux ronds. "Parce que si elle ne travaillait plus du tout, la fourmilière enverrait la police secrète des fourmis contre elle ?"

"Meuh non ! Ils penseraient juste qu'elle est avec les dix mille par jour qui se font écraser par des scouts crétins ! Non, c'est juste parce que si elle restait au bout des brins d'herbe toute la journée, le soleil la cramerait."

"Oh..."

"Et quand elle se fait enfin manger par le mouton, elle passe dans son système digestif, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver le foie !" conclut-il, l'air très satisfait comme s'il était lui-même une douve du foie qui venait de réussir un crime parfaitement prémédité.

"Wow." fait Andrew.

"C'est vrai ?" demande Jonathan. "Je veux dire : ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Un insecte ne peut pas entrer dans la tête d'une fourmi et la contrôler comme si c'était un minuscule robot géant avec des leviers et des boutons !"

Warren hausse les épaules. "Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier sur Internet ou dans la bibliothèque de la fac !" et ça pourrait être un coup de bluff, mais Jonathan préfère ne pas continuer à protester avant d'être sûr. "Et il y en a aussi qui font sauter les puces de mer quand il y a un goéland qui arrive, pour qu'elles se fassent manger."

"Quand même," continue Jonathan, "c'est vrai que ça fait peur !"

"D'un autre côté," fait remarquer Warren, "c'est rien que des moutons et des mouettes. Les moutons font partie des créatures les plus stupides du monde, juste après les joueurs de football, et les mouettes, ça te chie dessus, un point c'est tout."

"Tu l'as déjà dit." fait remarquer Andrew, pendant que Jonathan continue : "Mais il y en a bien qui infectent les humains..."

"Oui, mais elles n'ont pas de méthodes d'approche aussi perfectionnées. Elles sortent aux heures où les humains vont chercher leur eau à la rivière, c'est tout."

"Ah, c'est dommage, ça serait presque drôle, si les humains se faisaient infecter par... je ne sais pas, des lapins qui se jetteraient devant les chasseurs, ou des glaces à la vanille mutantes."

"Ce qui serait vraiment glauque," dit Jonathan, "c'est si elles se servaient des humains comme hôtes. Pas pour leur bouffer le foie, juste pour les contrôler, et les envoyer se faire bouffer par, euh..."

"Des Grands Requins Blancs" suggère Andrew, à la rescousse.

"Par exemple."

"C'est quand même nul qu'elles ne puissent pas leur faire faire des choses intéressant. Je veux dire, ça serait chouette si elles pouvaient faire danser la valse aux fourmis. Ou les coordonner pour porter des trucs, comme dans ce cartoon avec Donald... euh. Tiens, si on apprivoisait des douves du foie ?"

"Aucun cas qu'on collabore avec des saloperies pareilles." assure Warren d'une voix ferme. " Même des démons, ça serait mieux. Quand on sera les maîtres de Sunnydale, on utilisera un rayon, pour le contrôle mental, c'est bien plus classe."

Puis les voilà partis sur ce qui se passera quand ils auront vaincu la Tueuse et ses amis, et sur la belle vie qu'ils vivront, et sur les jolies filles, et sur qui ils utiliseront comme cobayes en premier parmi leurs anciens camarades de classe si fiers fiers de leurs gros muscles et de leur apparente virilité qu'ils estimaient nécessaire de les balancer au visage des gens, de toutes les façons possibles.

C'est une discussion ordinaire, mais le genre d'ordinaire qu'Andrew garderait bien pour toute sa vie. Bon, ça ne serait peut-être pas ordinaire pour tout le monde. Après tout, il connait plein de gens qui ne comprendraient pas l'intérêt. Et ses parents lui demandent bien de ne pas parler de films gore pendant les repas.

Mais justement, c'est merveilleux d'avoir des gens avec qui il peut discuter de tout ça pendant des heures, ou de Star Trek, ou de leurs personnages de jeux de rôle et de comment ils ont tué un vampire avec un trou portable, sans qu'à aucun moment quelqu'un ne vienne leur faire sentir que leur discussion est complètement inutile, ou pas morale, ou de mauvais goût. Des gens qui trouvent ça normal.

En tout cas ce jour-là est un jour où tout va bien, parce que la discussion ne touche aucun sujet qui vexe quelqu'un, et elle a l'air de beaucoup intéresser Warren aussi.

Et quand Jonathan s'éclipse pour aller aux toilettes ou un truc du genre - les conversations interminables peuvent faire complètement négliger le besoin de manger ou de dormir, mais il y a certaines nécessités naturelles qui ne peuvent tout simplement pas être oubliées - Warren se tourne vers Andrew et l'embrasse autoritairement, et rapidement, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que Jonathan les surprenne, quand même !

Mais c'est mieux comme ça, parce qu'Andrew préfère se sentir désiré que sentir qu'on lui fait plaisir, et si Warren est même prêt à prendre le risque d'être découvert cela le fait encore plus flotter sur son petit nuage.

Et c'est le sorte de baiser ordinaire qu'il vivrait bien toute sa vie, et si certaines personnes pensent qu'embrasser un autre mec, et en cachette seulement en plus, et sans jamais prendre l'initiative, n'est pas normal, eh bien ce n'est pas grave. Parce que tant que Warren et Andrew ne sont pas d'accord avec eux, c'est bon.

Et cela n'arrive pas tous les jours, malheureusement, mais parfois tout va juste bien, dans le cours de la conversation il y a quelque chose qui met Warren de bonne humeur, et alors Andrew l'est forcément aussi ; il le serait de toute façon, juste parce qu'il est content pour lui, mais bien sûr, quand il y a ce genre de répercussions, c'est encore dix mille fois mieux.

Il n'essaie pas de prévoir ou de provoquer ces moments, parce qu'il est sûr que ce n'est pas possible, et que cela lui ferait mal à la tête.

Alors il se contente d'espérer qu'il y en ait le plus possible jusqu'à la fin des temps, et d'essayer de ne pas sourire trop bêtement quand Jonathan revient.


	21. Confusion

_Attention, cette fic est labellée M, pour contenu discutable. Univers alternatif sur si leur machin de contrôle mental avait tenu un peu plus longtemps dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 13, "Dead things", et contient donc de l'HETERO NON-CONSENSUEL ET GLAUQUE, et accessoirement des spoilers sur ledit épisode. Warren/Katrina, Andrew/Katrina, du Warren/Andrew sous-entendu bien sûr, et même un tout petit bout de Warren/April._

_A part ça, pareil que d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. 2x200 mots._

* * *

Il ne voulait pas ça, pense Warren, alors que Katrina se traîne à ses pieds, murmurant sans conviction des mots d'amour. Elle aurait dû être plus douce - mieux le traiter - vouloir de lui, alors il aurait choisi une autre fille, voire laissé tomber définitivement ces deux crétins.

Mais elle l'a rejeté. Pire, elle l'a insulté.

C'est uniquement sa faute si Warren doit la partager avec Jonathan et Andrew, _veut_ la partager - pas qu'ils méritent de la toucher, mais c'est elle qui doit être humiliée, plus que personne ne l'a jamais été.

"Supplie-moi de t'embrasser." dit-il "et pleure un peu, sinon je n'y croirai pas." Elle s'exécute, ses larmes plus mécaniques que l'étaient celles d'April, et il cède bien facilement, parce que de toute façon sa douleur est feinte et il en a trop envie.

Elle ne veut pas de lui, eh bien elle sera à lui, de la façon qu'il faudra.

"A quatre pattes." grogne-t-il. "Oui, maître." répond-elle.

Il la leur laissera quand il en aura fini avec elle, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas près de s'arrêter du tout.

* * *

C'est comme un rêve, ceux avec des petits nuages, des films et de la pizza à volonté et des jolies filles. Elle est magnifique, et elle fera tout ce qu'Andrew voudra.

Et il n'a jamais été avec une fille avant, et il ne sait même pas _quoi_ demander exactement, quand elle est ainsi froide et inerte, attendant ses ordres.

Mais Warren était avec elle juste avant, et lui doit savoir ce qu'on fait avec une fille, il doit être exigeant et précis, sexy et à son aise... oui, certainement.

"Dis-moi tout ce que tu as fait avec lui." dit-il d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre confiant, à défaut d'être autoritaire.

La voix de Katrina est lointaine et détachée, sans embarras ni séduction, et pourtant les images qu'elle évoque éveillent en lui une excitation violente.

"Embrasse-moi comme tu l'as embrassé.", c'est ce qu'il voulait demander, il en est certain. Et pourtant, bien malgré lui, il prononce les mots "Embrasse-moi comme il t'a embrassée." et quand les lèvres de Katrina sont sur les siennes, brutales et froides, il n'a pas l'idée de le regretter.


	22. Le plus grand fan de Jonathan

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers sur l'épisode 17 de la saison 4, "Superstar", plus l'existence de Warren et Andrew, évidemment. La fic se passe dans le Jonathan-verse créé dans cet épisode, et est un cadeau pour Reiichi._

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est enfin sorti !" s'exclama Andrew, pour la soixante-quatrième fois depuis qu'ils attendaient dans la petite salle de cinéma. Une puissance de deux, nota mentalement Warren. Aurait-il le temps d'aller jusqu'à cent-vingt-huit avant le générique ?

Il devait avouer qu'il était lui-même plutôt excité. Andrew avait obtenu ces places pour l'avant-première de Matrix en tant que président et fondateur du fan-club de Jonathan, et lui en tant que petit ami du président et fondateur du fanclub de Jonathan ; et le film, d'après les bandes-annonces qu'il avait vues, promettait d'être révolutionnaire, avec des effets spéciaux terribles, des combats dignes de films d'arts martiaux, des mondes virtuels, et puis Jonathan. Hum.

En fait, lui aussi trouvait Jonathan tout à fait attirant. Quand il était plus jeune, il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour - il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver un mec attirant en général - mais le fait était là. Et après tout, ça ne faisait pas de mal de s'ouvrir l'esprit !

De toute façon, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter que chaque centimètre carré de la chambre d'Andrew soit couvert de posters ou autres goodies sur Jonathan, incluant un calendrier en maillot de bain. Ou qu'il soit le sujet de quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de ses conversations. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

"Et tu sais que je vais avoir un bref entretien privé avec lui pour lui dire ce que j'ai pensé du film ?" continua Andrew, une lueur exaltée dans le regard. "A chaque fois que je le rencontre, j'ai le sentiment d'être vraiment quelqu'un d'important... j'espère que je ne vais pas bafouiller ou faire une bêtise ! Oh, et puis s'il pouvait me serrer la main, comme la dernière fois ! Ca m'a donné des frissons !"

"Hey, tu es _mon_ petit ami !" s'exclama Warren. Il embrassa Andrew avec enthousiasme, pour lui rappeler ce fait - et aussi un peu pour qu'il se taise. Il se sentait un peu jaloux. Des deux.

"Je sais bien..." répondit Andrew après le baiser, les joues rouges, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, avant de préciser avec fierté : "Je suis juste aussi le plus grand fan de Jonathan qui ait jamais existé." Warren n'aurait jamais contesté une telle évidence.

Il était même, parfois, amené à admettre que c'était effectivement un sujet de fierté tout à fait légitime.


	23. Mauvaise rencontre

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Se passe dans le Wishverse, l'épisode alternatif qu'on trouve dans l'apisode 10 de la saison 3 "The wish"/"Meilleurs voeux de Cordelia". He oui, je continue à les balader dans les différents univers alternatifs canon._

* * *

Ce n'est pas la toute première fois que Warren laisse passer le couvre-feu, trop absorbé par d'amusantes recherches en électronique, mais il ressent cette décharge d'adrénaline à chaque fois.

Il sait pourtant qu'il peut rentrer chez lui sain et sauf. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Parfois, même, il ne croise personne - il faut dire qu'il n'est pas spécialement remarquable. Et les quelques fois où il a aperçu un vampire, le lance-flammes fait maison qu'il garde dans son sac, ainsi que ses "grenades" libérant une explosion d'échardes de bois durci, ont garanti sa sécurité, en même temps que l'absence de sécurité du monstre en face de lui.

Percy-le-lobotomisé disait tout le temps, en général avec un rire gras et une paire de baffes, que passer son temps à bosser sa physique était une marque de lèche-cuisme (sic), et que ça ne servait à rien, et que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait les hommes, les vrais. En attendant, le fait d'être un vrai homme ne l'a pas protégé contre les crocs de vampire, et n'a pas non plus empêché Warren de le réduire en petites cendres. Il faut dire qu'il était devenu encore plus débile qu'avant, si c'est possible, et qu'il aimait toujours autant provoquer et humilier ses futures victimes. Cela ne l'a pas servi.

Sans vouloir se vanter, Warren est devenu assez bon à ce jeu. Rien que pour de tels incident, cela vaut la peine de laisser passer le couvre-feu de temps à autre. Cela donnerait presque envie de se balader dans les rues de Sunnydale la nuit avec le lance-flammes. Mais seulement "presque". Il n'est pas là pour faire de la provocation ou pour le risque gratuit. Il veut sa liberté, c'est tout, et ce ne sont pas des putain de vampires qui vont l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut, maîtres de la ville ou pas.

Il n'en tout de même pas au point de ces imbéciles qui se prennent pour des héros sous la direction d'un vieux bibliothécaire gâteux, et qui, au mépris de toute perspective évolutionniste, décident de "sauver" les crétins incapables de se défendre tout seuls ou de rester chez eux. Et il ne tient pas non plus à partager avec eux sa connaissance des armes. Il fait tout cela pour lui, pas pour les autres. Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux se louze pour que les vampires puissent envisager des parades, ce qui ne l'arrangerait pas du tout.

En bref, il va rentrer chez lui _la nuit_, et qu'aucun vampire ne s'avise de l'ennuyer, sinon...

Eh merde, est-ce que ce n'en est pas un qui se ramène ? Probablement si. Personne, en ces temps obscurs, ne serait foutu de _s'aprocher_ de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas en pleine nuit, et il faut bien que ce soit un critère suffisant. Il verra bien s'il se réduit en poussière quand on lui transperce le coeur ou quand on le carbonise. OK, si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera un peu tard, mais il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez, et il ne lui est _jamais_ arrivé de croiser des humains à cette heure-ci - à part les hystériques susmentionnés armés de pieux.

Ah tiens, il le reconnait.

C'est le petit frère de Tucker, celui qui voulait toujours jouer aux jeux de rôles avec eux - et Tucker lui répondait toujours, avec un légitime sadisme de grand frère, que peut-être un jour, plus tard, il faudrait voir, et au fait tu ne pourrais pas me couvrir pour tel truc et être un gentil petit frère ? En attendant tu sa le droit de regarder si tu ne dis rien.

Il avait l'air assez mignon et amusant, quoique aussi intelligent qu'une pomme pourrie, et Warren a presque un peu regretté qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance quand il a été porté disparu, il y a quelques mois.

Oui, depuis que les vampires ont pris possession de la ville, bizarrement, les cadavres retrouvés au matin se font plutôt incinérer qu'enterrer, et le fichier des défunts ne contient que des personnes qui ne risquent pas de revenir dire bonjour avec un grand sourire plein de dents. C'est dans le fichier des personnes disparues qu'on trouve ceux qui ont plu suffisamment à un vampire pour qu'il le traîne jusqu'au nid. Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils finissent tous au club. Probablement, même parmi ceux-là, il y en a qui finissent par énerver un vampire plus puissant, et puis couic. Ou sprotch. Ou zap. Enfin, quelque chose, là n'est pas la question. Le truc est que Warren n'aurait jamais cru que le petit frère de Tucker rentrait dans la catégorie de ceux qui survivent à leur mort.

Mais bon, il a autre chose à penser, ce n'est pas parce qu'il le connait qu'il va se laisser avoir, et il lui balance une grenade, en guise de bienvenue. Allez, comme ça ils joueront un peu ensemble quand même. Sur un jet supérieur à quinze, on évite le morceau de bois dans le coeur.

Sauf que le gamin a sauté sur le côté avant même que la chose lui arrive dessus, ce qui dénote un instinct de conservation surprenant, et assez rare chez les vampires ; ces petites chose sont rapides, et les éclats de bois ne touchent que les poubelles derrière lesquelles il s'est caché.

Argh. Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

"He, je te reconnais !" s'exclame-t-il comme s'il ne venait pas de lui lancer une arme mortelle au visage, ou comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de son identité après un premier malentendu bien compréhensible. "Tu es le petit frère de Tucker !" S'il peut le faire approcher à portée de lance-flammes, tout devrait bien se passer.

"Je m'appelle Andrew." grogne le petit. "Je te déteste."

Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça. D'habitude, les vampires qui viennent attaquer les honnêtes passants donnent plutôt comme raison la faim, ou l'envie bien naturelle de torturer les humains. Est-ce une vengeance pour ne pas l'avoir laissé jouer à Donjons et Dragons ? Si oui, c'est un peu extrême, et accessoirement, il ferait mieux d'essayer de choper Tucker qui a plus de responsabilités dans l'affaire.

Bon, ceci dit, s'il est déjà énervé, ce n'est pas un mal. Ce n'est pas un état dans lequel on prend des décisions intelligentes, en général.

"Oh, et qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas si génial que ça d'être un vampire, hein ?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils ont l'air très attachés à l'honneur de leur condition.

Mais au lieu de sortir de derrière ses poubelles et de faire un grand discours sur ses capacités, celui-là trouve plus judicieux de donner d'abord l'application pratique, et se retrouve derrière Warren, les crocs sur sa gorge, avant même qu'il ait pu le voir bouger.

"Oh si, c'est génial." murmure-t-il contre son cou. "Je n'ai plus peur de rien, et je peux avoir tout ce que je veux."

Ils font tous ça, vraiment. Même quand ils pourraient gagner, ils ne perdent pas une occasion de se vanter. C'est le moment où Warren tire la poignée spéciale, une flamme de plusieurs centaines de degrés part en arrière, et sprotch le vampire (bon, lui aussi a un peu chaud, mais cela en vaut la peine, vraiment).

Sauf que là, il a beau tirer sur la poignée, rien ne se passe.

Et il commence à avoir très chaud, mais pour une autre raison.

"J'ai fermé les robinets." dit le petit frère de Tucker - Andrew - toujours trop près de lui, surtout maintenant que cela ne l'aide pas à se faire carboniser. "Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je sais comment tu te bats. Je te regardais, tu sais. Depuis longtemps."

Le vampire attrape son poignet, le serre plus fort que ne pourrait le faire une main humaine, et cela fait sacrément mal. "Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, et je te veux toi."

Warren commence à paniquer. Je vais mourir, se dit-il, je vais mourir... à cause d'un gamin qui avait peur de son grand frère. "Tu veux dire me tuer, c'est ça ? Ca va prendre quelques secondes, et puis tu seras frustré éternellement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon plan..."

"Je te garderai avec moi !" s'exclame le gamin, le serrant contre lui comme s'il n'avait effectivement plus l'intention de le lâcher.

"Tu veux me transformer en vampire ? Je serai toujours mort." Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à s'il le pense, vraiment, il n'a pas le temps de trouver l'idée de se faire draguer par un vampire stalker et petit frère d'un pote comique, il essaie juste de gagner du temps pour trouver une idée, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser du gamin. "Mon sang cessera de couler, mon coeur de battre."

"Oui, mais tu aimeras ça." répond Andrew, et Warren ne peut toujours penser à rien d'intelligent, à part qu'il pourrait toujours se faire sauter en même temps que le vampire, il peut faire exploser le réservoir, même s'il avait plutôt prévu cette fonction pour des cas où il ne serait plus attaché à son dos. "Tu perdras ton âme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te changera beaucoup..."

Le gamin l'embrasse dans le cou, en le maintenant toujours fermement, la terreur submerge Warren alors qu'il comprend qu'il va se faire mordre, là, maintenant, et qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen de l'éviter.

Il pourrait se faire sauter, penser que quitte à mourir il se débarrasserait du gamin, que ce serait bien fait pour lui, une juste vengeance, mais en fait il ne faut pas que déconner. Quitte à mourir, il préfère avoir encore une seconde vie après, même en tant que vampire, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait l'ennuyer de faire du mal aux autres, ou de ne plus voir la lumière du jour.

Et oui, il pourrait être consterné par l'idée de devoir rester avec le gamin après, mais après tout il doit y avoir de pires sorts, dans la non-vie.

"Je suis sûr que ce ne soit pas aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi," dit Andrew d'un ton très satisfait de lui-même, "mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Si tu ne m'ennuies pas ensuite, je veux dire." Et puis il commence à boire le sang de Warren, qui se sent faible, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit si faible, ce n'est pas normal que le gamin puisse le traiter comme ça, il ne peut plus bouger, cela le fait frissonner mais en même temps ça fait mal, ça fait putain de mal, et il s'évanouit en se demandant s'il sera encore lui-même de l'autre côté, et si vraiment ce sera aussi bon qu'ils le disent.


	24. Histoires pas gay

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers sur le courant de la saison 7, environ jusqu'à l'épisode 9, même si ça se passe un peu après. Ca mentionne le Warren/Andrew, mais la conversation est entre Andrew et Anya, avec même de vagues indices de Xander/Anya/Andrew.

* * *

Anya, depuis quelques quarts d'heure, fixait Andrew d'un regard insistant. 

S'il n'avait su des choses, rapport à des statistiques poussées sur son histoire personnelle, il aurait même pu croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Ou qu'elle avait déterré dans son passé un malentendu qui pourrait déboucher sur des sombres histoires de vengeance très douloureuses et humiliantes.

Finalement, elle eut un sourire encore plus empli d'autosatisfaction que d'habitude, et rendit son verdict incontestable. "Tu es gay."

"Mais pas du tout !" s'exclama Andrew d'une voix suraiguë, avant même de réfléchir.

Non, malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Warren, il ne s'était jamais estimé comme gay. Parce que c'était quelque chose de négatif, pas vrai, d'être gay ? On se moquait de ceux qui l'étaient. Bon, on se moquait aussi d'Andrew, mais justement, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter !

"On n'est pas gays, OK ? On aime les filles. C'est juste toi et moi !" disait Warren ; et Andrew aimait cette théorie à l'époque, parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir spécial. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il aimait les filles, pas les vraies filles qui le méprisaient, mais un idéal de filles mignonnes qui regardaient aussi Star Trek.

"Je te dis ça," continua Anya sans accorder le moindre crédit à sa dénégation, "parce que tu ne peux pas sortir avec Xander. Il ne l'est pas. Gay. Je dis ça pour ton bien."

Andrew avala sa salive. La dernière phrase, quoique prononcée sur le ton qui, chez Anya, ressemblait le plus à de la compassion, avait des relents de "Celui qui s'approche de mon ex doit se trouver prêt à une rencontre prématurée entre sa cervelle et ses intestins."

De toute façon, ce n'est même pas comme s'il avait voulu ce genre de choses. Enfin, il aimait bien Xander, très certainement, et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir discuter de comics avec lui sans se faire insulter, mais ce n'était pas une histoire de gay-itude, ou quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, il aimait bien Anya aussi ! Autant qu'il pouvait aimer une fille qui lui avait flanqué des gifles lors de leurs premières rencontres, et qui en fait était jolie, et lui parlait effectivement, et considérait le fait qu'il soit geek et ex-méchant comme une amusante fatalité, et pas quelque chose qui était de sa faute.

En bref, il n'avait aucune intention de casser le couple que formaient Xander et Anya. Enfin, techniquement, il s'était cassé tout seul, mais justement, c'était bien dommage, et puis c'était comme dans un film, quand le héros est sexy et que l'héroïne est sexy aussi, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est jaloux et qu'on ne trouve pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble et qu'on ne se réjouit pas lors du baiser de réconciliation final, au contraire !

"Tu penses à quoi, là ? A Xander ? Parce que tu baves !"

Pendant de longues et pénibles secondes, Andrew se demanda ce qui lui rapporterait le moins de souffrance, entre admettre le fait et répondre "Euh, non, je pensais à toi, là." Il finit par se décider pour un grognement inarticulé, en espérant survivre au moins le temps de l'interprétation.

De plus, cela lui laissait le temps de penser, activité singulièrement ardue pour lui. OK, il venait de reconnaître que Xander était sexy, parce qu'il s'était fait traîtreusement attaquer en combat spirituel par ses propres pensées, et il avait perdu. Mais il avait aussi pensé qu'Anya était sexy, donc ça ne faisait certainement pas de lui un gay. A moitié gay, peut-être. A la rigueur.

"On n'est pas gays. C'est juste toi et moi." disait Warren, et Andrew aimait cette théorie récemment, parce qu'elle soulignait à quel point Warren était spécial pour lui et compterait pour toujours différemment que les autres. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait été le seul à le remarquer et à lui donner quelque chose en retour, quelque chose de faux mais toujours mieux que rien. Il était spécial autrement, pas vrai ? Et Andrew ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la même façon, hein ? Ca aurait été bien.

"Tu n'es pas gentille." annonça Andrew à Anya en boudant vaguement. Ce qui était faux. Elle était plutôt sympathique, à sa manière personnelle je-ne-t'arrache-pas-les-entrailles. Mais elle n'avait pas à faire s'effriter ses certitudes - OK, des certitudes bien molles, qui n'etaient restees dans cet état que parce que personne n'y avait jamais touche, mais des certitudes quand même. "Je ne suis pas gay. Pas du tout."

Anya ne semblait pas très convaincue. En fait, elle semblait ironique et pas convaincue du tout.

"Quand tu as regardé Matrix, est-ce que tu as trouvé Trinity plus sexy que Neo ?"

"Bien sr que non !" s'exclama Andrew, immédiatement lancé en mode fangeek. "Elle n'est même pas jolie ! Euh..."

Anya eut un sourire carnassier : "Alors, Xander est encore beaucoup plus pas-gay que toi. Sans contestation possible."

Andrew admit de bonne grâce qu'il avait été eu. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait toujours su. Le talent pour ne pas remarquer ce qui est juste en face de soi doit forcément avoir ses limites.

Et puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il décida que c'était certainement le bon moment pour se lancer dans une discussion passionnée et passionnante sur Keanu Reeves et sur le manque de goût absolu de Xander ; et peut-être pourrait-il parler un peu de Warren aussi, juste comme ça, en passant, au détour d'une remarque-flashback sur Matrix.

Il fallait bien qu'à quelque chose, malheur soit bon.


	25. Changement de plan

Attention, cette fic est classée R/M, pour du sexe, et en plus parfois raconté avec des termes vulgaires. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy.

* * *

Ce n'était pas censé tourner comme ça, se dit Warren.

Il était supposé juste jouer un peu la comédie, accorder à Andrew juste ce qu'il fallait d'attention et de mots d'amour trompeurs pour le persuader qu'il ne pouvait pas le trahir, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, qu'aucune question de moralité n'avait d'importance. Plus aucune.

Il avait prévu de la manipulation mentale, quelque chose de fin, quelque chose d'ingénieux et de subtil, qui ne nécessiterait que quelques légers contacts et beaucoup de paroles mensongères.

L'inverse de la méthode destinée aux filles, vraiment, quand il s'agit de leur faire croire qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'elles veulent et ce qu'elles pensent, alors que tout ce qui compte est la façon de les mettre dans son lit.

Et pourtant, il se retrouve assis sur le rebord de son lit, avec Andrew, à genoux devant lui, en train de lui tailler une pipe avec enthousiasme. Il ne peut pas dire qu'Andrew a du talent pour ça, presque aussi maladroit que pour le reste, mais c'est déjà incroyable de le sentir sucer comme si il aimait ça, comme si ce n'était pas simplement dégoûtant... cela n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont Katrina l'avait fait, quand il l'avait convaincue d'essayer une fois, du bout des lèvres, l'air de lui faire une faveur...

Non, il ne veut pas penser à Katrina.

Il préfère encore penser à Andrew, et bien sûr c'est un mec et Warren sait bien qu'il est hétéro, mais d'un autre côté, tant qu'on en reste à cette langue et ces lèvres sur sa bite, et ces gémissements de plaisir tellement déplacés, cela ne fait pas vraiment de différence, et de toute façon dans cette position ce n'est pas comme s'il le voyait, et...

Et c'est brûlant, et ça appuie et ça serre de façon délicieuse, et Andrew a fini par comprendre quels étaient les bons endroits, c'est presque comme dans une fille, et ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, Warren ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à Andrew, et pourtant il finit par perdre complètement le contrôle alors qu'il se laisse aller, agrippe ses cheveux, jouit dans sa bouche en quelques derniers coups de reins.

Andrew s'étouffe et s'étrangle, avale péniblement, et Warren se rappelle que son but n'était pas de baiser pour le plaisir, putain, qu'il devait jouer à être gentil avec Andrew, et que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure méthode.

"Je... ça va ?" marmonne-t-il.

Et Andrew est supposé être vexé, se sentir humilié d'avoir été traité ainsi, et Warren est censé s'excuser vaguement pour être allé trop loin, ce qui est bien déplaisant mais parfois nécessaire quand on ne réussit pas à exécuter un plan comme prévu à la base. Andrew n'est pas censé poser la tête sur ses genoux en murmurant "Oh oui. C'était cool."

Et "cool" est bien le dernier mot qui viendrait à l'esprit de Warren - du moins en se plaçant du point de vue d'Andrew, pour lui c'était en effet fort agréable, merci.

"Que... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demande Andrew, et il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il veut. He, il n'a rien eu en retour, après tout, et Warren ne peut pas, tactiquement, juste aller prendre une douche et le laisser là...

Non, si ce n'était que ça... le problème, c'est que même si Andrew est un mec, et même pas spécialement mignon, enfin pas plus que ça, il y a quelque chose dans cette voix timide, une envie brûlante, qui donne à Warren une envie irrationnelle de jouer avec.

"Je parie que tu as une idée sur la question." dit-il avec malice, caressant rudement sa tête toujours posée sur ses genoux, et Andrew a presque un gémissement, avant de murmurer "S'il te plait..."

Et Warren ne sait pas comment Andrew fait ça, lui fait sentir à quel point il a _besoin_ de éa, par une expression, par un regard, mais ça fait une putain de diffИrence. Il n'a jamais connu de filles qui suppliaient comme ça, même April n'était pas programmée pour. He, même dans les films porno elles ne font pas aussi bien, alors qu'elles font semblant, et ça n'a rien à voir, et Andrew est bien incapable de jouer la comédie de toute façon.

C'est une impression de pouvoir, cela le fait se sentir incroyablement bien, et le pire est que cela donne envie de pousser les choses plus loin, d'en profiter tant qu'il peut.

Il est très certainement en train de faire une bêtise, alors qu'il sourit à Andrew, le fait s'asseoir à côté de lui, commence à le caresser à travers son jean...

"Ferme les yeux." dit-il, et Andrew obéit, alors que Warren ouvre sa fermeture éclair.

Normalement, branler un autre mec n'est pas plus sale que se branler soi-même, ce qui est une activité dont il a une certaine expérience. Pas tellement plus difficile non plus ; on pourrait croire que l'absence de feedback complique les choses, mais Andrew lui en donne bien plus qu'il aurait cru, avec les gémissements étouffés qu'il laisse échapper, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. C'est moins agréable, ça oui, mais telle n'est pas la question ici... et en fait non, il doit reconnaître qu'il aime ça, il aime _vraiment_ ça, il aime vraiment ce contrôle qu'il a sur la situation, et il préfère qu'Andrew ne le voie pas sourire comme ça, il ne sait pas comment il intepréterait.

Andrew ne prend pas longtemps avant de pousser un petit cri et de jouir entre les doigts de Warren. Mais à y réfléchir, dans cette configuration-là c'est une affaire de pure politesse de ne pas prendre son temps ; le contraire de quand on est avec une fille, encore.

Et les doigts de Warren sont sales, et bien sûr il n'a même pas de mouchoir immédiatement accessible, mais Andrew lui prend la main, embrasse ses doigts, le nettoie à coups de langue, et c'est encore une chose qui n'a aucune raison d'être agréable, mais qui est pourtant intensément satisfaisante.

"C'est bon ?" demande-t-il avec curiosité.

"Euh, au goût, pas vraiment. Un peu amer. Mais c'est bien quand même, enfin, c'est cool, quoi... Et puis avant, c'est bon... enfin, je veux dire..." et la cohérence n'a jamais été le point fort d'Andrew. Mais c'est bien à Warren de parler, là, alors qu'il vient de se laisser aller à des affaires qui n'étaient pas prévues, qui n'étaient pas nécessaires, et qui n'étaient pas censées être agréables.

Il calcule que deux choix s'offrent à lui à ce moment : soit être plus ferme avec lui-même et faire en sorte que de tels débordements n'arrivent plus jamais...

Soit, attendu qu'Andrew semble avoir apprécié la chose plus que de raison, reconnaître l'utilité de telles séances, et les intégrer au plan, ce qui éviterait toute impression culpabilisante d'absence de contrôle par la suite.

Il doit reconnaître que plus il y réfléchit, mieux il distingue les attraits de la seconde solution.


	26. La vie amoureuse des super héros

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 6, "Seeing red". Quelques allusions sexuelles, aussi. 300 mots.

* * *

"Nous avons gagné !" s'exclame Andrew. Warren apporte la dernière touche aux jetpacks qui leur assureront une fuite facile, et bientôt, tout ira parfaitement pour eux deux...

"On se rince l'oeil ?" Warren a manifestement surpris le regard lourd de convoitise qu'Andrew porte sur les orbes de Nezzla'khan. C'est embarrassant. Evidemment, pour l'instant c'est surtout Warren qui gagne. Ca serait bien de partager. mais Andrew devrait être plus patient.

Warren ne semble pourtant pas contrarié. "Promis, tu en profiteras aussi, plus tard. Pour l'instant..."

Il pousse Andrew contre le mur, et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Ce n'est pas qu'Andrew aurait le moindre début d'intention de résister dans ces circonstances. Mais il sent le poids implacable des doigts de Warren sur ses poignets, cette force juste assez retenue pour ne pas faire mal... ce serait de toute façon impossible.

Ainsi prisonnier des bras de Warren, il se sent à la fois entièrement vulnérable et entièrement protégé, et son coeur bat si fort que le rythme en résonne dans ses oreilles, dans ses lèvres, dans son ventre...

Alors c'est comme ça, avec un super-héros à la force surhumaine. Il s'est toujours demandé... OK, peut-être pas dans les détails, mais cela dépasse toutes ses espérances, et il comprend les demoiselles qui tombent toujours dans leurs bras.

Il gémit dans la bouche de Warren, fait semblant de se débattre, juste pour mieux constater qu'il ne peut pas se libérer, et peut-être pour que Warren aussi ait envie de le lui faire sentir plus profondément encore.

Cela fait presque mal, mais juste presque, quand Warren, sans effort, déchire son tee-shirt et le plaque au mur, pour fêter sa victoire.

Leur victoire, en fait - Andrew aime bien cette façon-là de profiter des orbes aussi.


	27. Jouets pour garçons

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Légers spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 20 de la saison 6._

* * *

Il y avait une ombre sur le visage d'Andrew, une sorte de grimace, comme s'il avait gobé une pilule de désagrément concentré en la prenant pour un Smartie et en avait encore mal au coeur.

"Il y a comme... un problème de fréquence." annonça-t-il d'un air gêné.

Warren dévisagea Andrew sans compassion, prenant le ciel à témoin que c'était bien la peine d'avoir refusé ce petit boulot dans le support technique, si c'était pour fréquenter quand même des gens qui ne savaient pas expliquer. "Un problème de fréquence _où_ ? Dans quelle partie du circuit ?"

"Dans les mouvements."

"Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à faire le service après-vente, surtout quand tu ne paies pas."

"Mais c'est pas du service après-vente ! C'est du débuggage ! Ca n'a... pas marché du tout !"

Warren grogna. D'accord, il avait laissé Andrew examiner le robot à son effigie. Mais c'était seulement parce que ce n'était censé servir qu'en cas de dernière nécessité, pour s'assurer un camouflage, et que si on attendait ces circonstances personne n'aurait jamais le temps d'examiner le mécanisme pour voir comme c'était génialement conçu, et ce serait du gâchis. Ce n'était pas pour recevoir des critiques.

D'ailleurs, il y avait un embarras subtil visible quelque part entre les bras agités et les autres véhémentes protestations, qui n'était (malheureusement) certainement pas dû aux scrupules qu'Andrew aurait pu avoir à venir l'interrompre pendant... d'accord, pendant rien de particulier, mais à venir l'interrompre quand même. Et Warren se sentit soudain envahi d'un horrible soupçon. Qu'est-ce qu'Andrew avait fait _exactement_ avec ce robot ? Aurait-il pu percevoir le moindre problème avec les mouvements s'il n'avait fait que des choses saines et honnêtes avec, comme l'ouvrir pour regarder comment ça fonctionnait ?

Si c'était bien ce que Warren pensait, parce qu'Andrew n'était pas toujours discret dans ses affections, même quand il essayait, surtout quand il essayait, c'était faire montre d'un sans-gêne absolu. Bon, d'accord, les premiers modèles avaient été conçu pour ça à la base, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Déjà, c'était des filles. Des jolies filles. C'était fait pour ça. Mais avec un robot qui avait _son_ apparence, c'était tout autre chose.

Aussi, si c'était bien ça, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'un problème de fréquence ait été _très_ douloureux, ce qui lui évita de s'offusquer.

Il se contenta de se retourner sur son siège à roulettes, de fixer Andrew dans les yeux, et de lui demander calmement, froidement, de façon à le mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible : "Alors, raconte-moi ce qui est _exactement_ arrivé quand tu as essayé de baiser cette chose."

Andrew passa par une quantité de teintes de rouge à faire honte au plus kitsch des marchands de papier peint, et bafouilla vigoureusement, d'abord des borborygmes incompréhensibles, puis des morceaux de mots qui se rassemblèrent finalement pour former la phrase presque grammaticalement correcte : "Je ne... pas du tout... je l'ai juste embrassé..."

Comme si c'était une excuse.

Au contraire, on y perdait même l'aspect amusant de l'image mentale. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais au moins une bonne partie.

"Oh, comme tu es _innocent_ !" insista Warren, vexé de s'être trompé, peut-être un peu soulagé aussi, il fallait le dire. Toujours un peu choqué, mais moins.

Andrew fit semblant de bouder pour avoir une occasion de regarder ailleurs et éviter de plonger plus profondément dans un sujet embarrassant. Comme Warren n'était pas non plus passionné par le sujet au point de demander une dissertation, exactement, dans les détails, il ne lui montra pas qu'il avait compris son manège. Ceci dit, si Andrew pensait vraiment ne pas s'être fait griller, depuis le temps... bon, il pouvait continuer à faire semblant, si ça lui chantait. L'oubli miséricordieux était sans doute la meilleure solution.

En tout cas, il ne fut plus question de support technique, de débuggage, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Oh, Warren irait corriger ce léger détail. Il tenait à ce que la ressemblance soit parfaite, après tout.

Il n'était juste pas certain qu'il en préviendrait Andrew ensuite.


	28. Les épisodes perdus de Doctor Who

_Warren et Andrew appartiennent à Joss Whedon et à Mutant Enemy. Fic écrite parce que j'obsède un peu beaucoup sur Doctor Who en ce moment - et c'est vrai, après tout, l'origine de mon envie de regarder cette série a été il y a fort longtemps, quand Andrew a assuré dans "Smashed" qu'il avait vu tous les épisodes, et que je suis allée me renseigner. Hmmm, juste pour faire une explication autre que "Andrew raconte n'importe quoi" (ce qui, j'en conviens, reste le plus plausible). Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait la nouvelle version avec le capitaine Jack, d'ailleurs. )_

* * *

"Tu racontais n'importe quoi, tout à l'heure." annonça Warren, de but en blanc.

"Euh, quand ça ?" A choisir, Andrew préférait qu'on souligne un moment précis plutôt que d'en faire une règle générale. C'était plus flatteur.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir vu tous les épisodes de Doctor Who. Ils étaient perdus avant même que tu sois nés."

"Ah, ça..." Andrew se gratta le nez. "Oui, c'est un problème, pas vrai ? Il faut avoir des sources."

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Quelles_ sources ?"

"Ben, tu vois, il y a beaucoup de démons qui voyagent dans des univers parallèles. Des démons de vengeance, tout ça. Et puis d'autres choses, aussi, et je pourrais faire une liste, mais..." Andrew s'interrompit, réalisant soudain que la taxinomie démoniaque n'intéressant que lui, et recommença à son point de départ. "Oh, au total, c'est un processus qui nécessite beaucoup de finesse psychologique." Il prit l'air gêné, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas discrédité rien qu'avec cette remarque. "Quand on invite... enfin invoque, je veux dire, des démons, il faut leur faire voir les bons épisodes. Ceux où il y a des monstres qui ressemblent à leurs cousins, ça marche souvent. Ils restent pour les voir se faire écraser, ensuite..."

"Tu _invoques des démons_ pour leur faire voir des épisodes de _Doctor Who_ ?"

"Ben oui ! Tout seul c'est pas drôle ! Je veux dire, mes... mes anciens amis, il leur arrivait d'être occupés ailleurs. Et puis c'est là qu'on arrive à la partie intéressante..." Il essaya de prendre un sourire entendu et décontracté, ce pour quoi il n'avait jamais pris le pli, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. "Ensuite, ils ont envie de voir les autres. Alors quand ils passent dans une dimension parallèle où ils existent encore, ils se les copient en vidéo."

"Et ensuite, ils viennent te les amener, gentiment, comme ça ?"

"Ben, c'est moi qui leur ai fait découvrir la série, à la base ! Ils me doivent bien ça ! C'est une simple question de reconnaissance ! On ne croirait pas, mais les démons comprennent vachement bien le concept. Bon, OK, principalement pour pouvoir rigoler avec de mauvaises blagues dessus. Mais après tout, les invocations, ça sert aussi à donner des ordres simples, de temps en temps..."

"En bref, tu as les cassettes ?"

"Dans le tiroir à chaussettes, sous mon lit."

Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Andrew, Warren énonça, inspiré, "Je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié."

Andrew eut juste un petit rire béat.


	29. En lettres de sang

_Ce chapitre est la suite du numéro 23, "Mauvaise rencontre". Il se passe donc dans le Wishverse, mais du point de vue d'Andrew cette fois, avec les deux qui snt des vampires. Et vu l'univers et l'argument, c'est immoral, violent, pas vraiment drôle, un poil gore, et labellé T/PG-13._

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy._

* * *

Le nouveau monde d'Andrew est teint de rouge.

Avant, bien sûr, le rouge était quelque chose de très différent. C'était associé aux pommes qu'on prend pour le petit déjeuner, aux jolis cheveux de certaines filles et même certains garçons, aux feux de signalisation qui empêchent d'aller où on veut et aux méchants communistes dans les films.

Mais maintenant les interdictions ne signifient plus rien, parce que les vampires peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, personne n'est là pour leur dire ce qu'ils doivent faire, ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. D'accord, il y en a comme le Maître ou Willow qui leur disent ce qu'ils ne doivent pas faire sous peine de se faire arracher la tête ou pire. Mais c'est différent. Plus simple à comprendre. Sans autorité transcendante. Comme si on laissait les enfants mettre les doigts dans les prises, pour qu'ils comprennent. Mais en plus concret encore, plus facile à visualiser qu'une horde d'électrons.

Et maintenant, les pommes sont toujours bonnes, mais ne sont plus ce qu'il y a de meilleur, et pareil pour les jolis cheveux, et il n'y a que le sang qui soit suffisamment _vivant_ pour prendre une couleur rouge éclatant dans la nuit.

Bien sûr, Andrew connaissait le sang avant ; dans les films de monstres et de zombies et de serial killers, et parfois quand un programme japonais pour enfants n'avait pas été assez bien censuré, et même son propre sang quand il se coupait avec un couteau, mais là ça faisait mal.

C'était quand même plutôt cool. Et intrigant. Même s'il allait pleurer auprès de sa mère pour obtenir un pansement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le soulever ensuite pour voir ce qui se passait dessous.

Mais quand on est du côté des monstres, ça l'est encore bien plus. On a tout le frisson de la classe, de l'aventure et un peu du danger mais surtout pour les autres, sans la mauvaise partie qui fait peur ou qui fait mal. Et c'est vraiment vrai, cette fois, sans avoir besoin de se contenter d'un jeu ou d'une illusion quelconque, et les vampires sont les maîtres de l'univers.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant à propos du sang, de la façon dont c'est un symbole de mort et de vie à la fois. Et maintenant, il en connaît aussi l'incomparable goût salé qui est bien plus que celui de la mort ou de la vie, qui est celui de la douleur de ses victimes, et du plaisir, et de tout, et de l'amour aussi.

Parce que les liens du sang sont la façon dont il a obtenu Warren, et il l'aimait bien quand il était humain, et ensuite il l'a détesté en prenant conscience qu'il s'était moqué de lui, comme tout le monde, comme tous ceux qui exploitaient sa faiblesse d'humain, et maintenant, il pense que c'est un peu les deux à la fois.

Andrew a bu le sang de Warren, et maintenant pour cela Warren est à lui, pour toujours, parce qu'il n'y a pas de liens plus solides. Et probablement que Warren est un peu plus intelligent, mais Andrew sait plus de choses, il sait comment être fort et rapide et résistant, il sait comment marche ce monde dominé par les vampires, il sait comment se nourrir et tuer. Warren apprend vite, mais il est toujours à Andrew, c'est écrit dans leur sang, et c'est toujours Andrew qui décide de l'embrasser ou de le plaquer au mur juste quand il en a envie, et c'est parfait comme ça, ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Parfois ils vont chasser et qu'ils trouvent, par chance, un imbécile qui est sorti de nuit et que personne n'a attrapé avant eux. Warren est toujours très méchant surtout quand ce sont des filles, mais Andrew ne le laisse pas aller jusqu'au bout, un peu parce qu'il n'en veut pas l'utilité, un peu par jalousie aussi et parce que Warren est plus tranchant et plus sexy quand il est frustré. Et puis ils boivent ensemble, c'est délicieux et beau, à travers le voile rouge du sang.

Et en fait, ils n'ont pas besoin de créer de nouveaux vampires, ils sont déjà très bien tous les deux ; alors, en signe d'affection exclusive, ils achèvent leur victime, d'un coup de pieu ou en le laissant brûler dans des flammes rouges.


	30. La mélodie du bonheur

_Ca y est, c'est la dernière de ces fics (en tout cas, je n'en prévois aucune autre pour le moment)._

_Tout appartient toujours à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Sauf les chansons, qui sont des détournements de chansons populaires, parce que je suis très nulle pour ça et que je n'avais pas d'idées. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 6x07 "Once more, with feeling" - après tout tout Sunnydale chantait pendant cet épisode, pas vrai ?_

* * *

"Je m'amuse chez moi  
car le démon n'y est pas  
si le démon y était  
il nous ferait chanter  
mais comme il n'y est pas  
on ne chantera pas."

Andrew s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de chanter, avec force mouvements des mains, comme pour faire marcher des petites marionnettes, sans compter quelques pas de danse classique.

Puis il y réfléchit une seconde fois.

A la troisième fois, il se précipita dans la pièce attenante, où Warren et Jonathan étaient en train de discuter tenues de super-méchants - Andrew avait été exclu d'office de la conversation parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'avance que ses goûts étaient détestables, ce qui était injuste.

"Je crois qu'il y a un démon en ville !"

"Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Jonathan.

"Parce que je viens juste de chanter une chanson comme quoi il n'y en avait pas !"

Warren proclama : "Andrew, on t'a peut-être déjà dit que tu étais un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que quelque chose est vrai à partir du moment où tu viens de dire le contraire..."

"Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai chanté une chanson !"

"Mais tu le fais toujours !" s'exclama Jonathan, pendant que Warren, suivant approximativement la même idée, soupirait : "Depuis quand le fait que tu chantes des chansons idiotes est-il une preuve de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Mais ce n'était pas un générique de série télé ou de dessin animé !" s'exclama Andrew.

Warren et Jonathan échangèrent un regard.

"C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un argument."

"Ou peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire exactement qu'il y a des démons ?"

"He bien, j'ai lu dans un livre de démonologie une incantation pour faire venir un démon qui fait danser et chanter tout le monde..."

"C'est vrai que c'est démoniaque. Transformer l'univers en comédie musicale..."

"Et ce n'est pas tout ! les gens finissent pas brûler et..."

"MAIS" reprit Warren qui avait été assez impoliment interrompu, "il me semble qu'on peut trouver D'AUTRES explications."

Andrew baissa piteusement la tête, avant de la relever brusquement et d'entonner.

"Il était un gros démon !"

"Pirouette, cacahuète" chantèrent alors en choeur Warren et Jonathan, se levant d'un bond.

"Il était un gros démon  
Qui nous faisait danser en rond

Tous les gens qui vont danser..."

"Pirouette, cacahuète" reprirent à nouveau en choeur Jonathan et Warren, mettant leurs mains en coupe pour qu'Andrew puisse y sauter, déclamant son rôle encore plus fort.

"Tous les gens qui vont danser  
Y finiront carbonisés  
Après quelques heures de ballet."

"Si j'étais carbonisé" commença à chanter Jonathan.

"Pirouette, cacahuète !" s'exclamèrent les deux autres ; et ce fut au tour de Jonathan de trôner fièrement au sommet d'une pyramide humaine d'une complexité toute relative.

"Mes habits seraient brûlés  
Ma mère me disputerait.  
Encore mort et enterré."

"Pour régner sur l'univers"

"Pirouette, cacahuète !"

"Le look tout défiguré  
Est complètement démodé."

Warren s'interrompit alors, se rendit compte qu'il avait encore les pieds sur les mains de ses deux collègues.

"Oh." fit remarquer judicieusement Jonathan, d'une façon qui résumait bien le sentiment général.

"Je te le le  
L'avais lais lais  
Bien dit li li... Aïe !"

Jonathan regarda Andrew à qui Warren venait d'asséner un coup sur la tête. "Ca se voit quand tu fais semblant." murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé. "Parce que tu ne sais plus tenir tes notes, et... aïe !"

"Ca vous dirait de revenir aux questions importantes ?" demanda Warren, dont le visage et la brutalité marquaient une contrariété certaine. "Du genre, comment on fait pour ne pas brûler ? Il y a un moyen de le renvoyer ?"

"Euh... normalement non."

"On ne pourrait pas attendre que Buffy le fasse ? Elle latte toujours les démons !"

"S'il faut laisser notre vie entre les mains d'une blonde, que ce soit au moins le plan B !"

"On pourrait peut-être..." tout le monde se tourna vers Andrew - mais pas franchement avec l'air plein d'espoir qui aurait été le bienvenu s'il avait été le héros de l'histoire. Il s'interrompit, intimidé.

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Warren avec une admirable suite dans les idées.

"Euh, les indications du bouquin n'étaient pas claires et en fait je ne suis pas sûr de bien m'en rappeler, mais peut-être bien que c'était un ensorcellement de zone et non pas un ensorcellement lancé sur tous les occupants d'une zone..."

Leur esprit habitué aux jeux de rôles transforma sans plus attendre la dernière phrase en langage humain.

"On se tire de Sunnydale ?"

"Ouais."

* * *

"Tu n'aurais pas dû emporter tant de choses !" grogna Warren en regardant les multiples sacs sous lesquels Andrew était enseveli.

"Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes figurines et mes comics !"

"Ecoute, c'est seulement temporaire ! Quand on reviendra, il n'y aura que les gens qui auront brûlé, tes figurines ne se seront pas mises à danser la valse !"

"Mais si quelqu'un chez moi se casse la gueule dessus ? Et puis toi, c'est pas un numéro de Playboy qui dépasse de la poche arrière de ton sac à dos ?"

"C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas pour les préserver, c'est parce qu'on va chez les ploucs, et vu que tu ne te rappelles plus combien de temps c'est censé durer, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe !"

"Mais moi, je peux très bien m'occuper avec mes figurines ! Je peux les regarder pendant des heures ! Et puis ton sac à dos a l'air lourd aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?"

"Ca te regarde ?"

"Je veux savoiiiir ! S'il te plaiiiit !"

Warren eut un grand sourire et se mit à chanter :

"J'ai un extincteur dans mon sac à dos J'ai un extincteur, tu n'en auras pas. Au cas où on commence à brûler Je m'en sers et je vous laiss' tomber J'ai un extincteur, si ça tourne mal J'ai un extincteur, tu n'en auras pas."

Andrew le regarda d'un air blessé.

"Quoi ?" demanda Warren. Puis, d'une voix plus insistante "QUOI ?"

"Tu nous laisserais tomber !" s'exclama Andrew.

"Ah." Warren semble gêné un instant, avant de reprendre avec conviction "Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est... une chanson ! C'est juste pour la rime !"

"Je ne crois pas que le sort marche avec des choses juste pour la rime." annonça Andrew. Il avait l'air extrêmement déçu, et même sérieusement attristé, ce qui n'était pas son style du tout.

"Hey, Andrew ! On est potes, et..."

"Ah vous dirai-je maman Ce qui cause mon tourment."

Warren soupira. On était reparti pour une chanson, tout ça parce que _lui_ n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Quel était ce sort immonde ? Comme si le fait de danser comme un perso de Disney et de brûler comme un perso des Insectes de Feu ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus dire la vérité ! Comme un perso de "La mélodie du bonheur" et autres infamies !

"Je viens d'entendre Warren parler de nous avec haine Il nous laissera en plan Peut-il être aussi méchant ?"

Warren lui aurait bien expliqué que non, qu'il leur en garderait un peu, et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les choses si mal... sauf qu'il craignait, s'il ouvrait la bouche, de se mettre à chanter, ce qui aurait été inutilement révélateur et lui aurait de plus amené un surcroit de ridicule dont il pouvait très bien se passer.

"Mon coeur dit à chaque instant Peut-il être aussi méchant ? Pourtant je me laisse prendre A des sentiments bien tendres Pour un baiser, en tout cas Je tomberais dans ses bras."

"_Quoi_ ?" demanda Warren avec des yeux qui avaient doublé de surface, ce qui soit dit en passant correspondait à une augmentation de rayon de racine de deux, mais il était hors de question qu'il se mette à chanter sur ça...

Andrew ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à balbutier, très vite "c'est-juste-une-chanson-pas-la-peine-d'en-faire-tout-un-plat..."

"C'est pour la rime, c'est ça ?" Les mots les plus embarrassants ne rimaient pas forcément avec quoi que ce soit, mais ils semblaient tous les deux disposés à l'oublier, ce qui était le plus important.

"Voilà !"

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent qu'il était peut-être mieux de penser à tout à fait autre chose. Mais Andrew n'eut pas besoin de passer aux spéculations sur ce qui allait se passer dans Star Trek Next Gen. Jonathan leur fournit une diversion plus appropriée, en arrivant tout essoufflé, portant un sac à dos aussi haut que lui, ce qui n'était pas très difficile.

"On a failli attendre !" s'exclama Warren avant de se diriger vers le van.

* * *

Warren tentait de les concevoir comme un appareil de mesure. Un indicateur du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la zone dangereuse.

"Andrew les p'tits démons qui brûlent des villes ont-ils des pianos ?"

"Mais oui mon gros beta s'ils n'en avaient pas ils ne danseraient pas."

Après tout, cela pouvait être utile. Leur vie était en jeu. Et à tout instant, il pouvait éprouver le besoin de danser la polka au volant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il voulait que tout cela soit fini le plus vite possible.

Bien sûr, on pouvait parfois, sous l'effet de ce sort, découvrir certaines choses... intéressantes. Mais les chansons qu'il entendaient en ce moment étaient, sur certains points, pires que la mort ; et il savait d'expérience que cela pouvait devenir plus traumatisant encore.


End file.
